


Departure Act II: Can't

by inubz101



Series: Flight Log: MCU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), GOT7, K-pop, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, As far as the ending of that season, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, Light Angst, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 04, blink and you'll miss markjin, is my favorite kind of Jaebum, of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inubz101/pseuds/inubz101
Summary: After transforming into his dragon form, Jackson's powers have decided to make a reappearance in his life, on top of his visions. With the new GOT7 tour coming up, he's gonna need to rein them in before they cause chaos. Good thing a certain Sorcerer Supreme is there to help him out. But what happens when the Rapper discovers there's more to his abilities than he originally thought? It would be easy for Jackson to go back to living his life before the kidnapping, but trouble keeps finding him wherever he goes, and eventually Jackson is faced with a choice: Continue to pretend like everything is normal, or help take down an enemy that's cutting too close to home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Passengers to the next story in the Flight Log Series! This one's gonna be a bit larger than the previous one, because the Agents of SHIELD are being introduced. Plus, more details on everyone that I didn't touch on in Departure 1. Make sure you follow my tumblr for any updates, and tell me what you think in the comments.  
> Enjoy your flight!

“Remind me again why I decide to stay at this job?” Mack complained over ear comms.

“Because no other job is as exciting as this one.” Daisy said.

“I’ll take a simple desk job versus getting shot at by whatever the hell type of gun they were using.”

Daisy rolled her eyes at that comment. They all knew full well Mack would rather eat plywood than ever sit at a cubicle.

“If you quit, then who’s gonna replace our tall, dark, and handsome spot on the team?” The tone of Yoyo’s smirk could be heard even through comms.

“I’m sure Coulson can fill it just fine. He’s done it long before I even got here.”

“Don’t think I can fit that role anymore.” Coulson chimed in.

Daisy chuckled at her boss’ remark, and tumbled down the small hill she was on. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent missed the low-level, late night missions that her team did. Taking down Watchdog cells were a lot less stressful than destroying a murderous robot that created life model decoys of you. This time the agency was at a park in Busan, intercepting a practice run of a new Watchdog attack that was supposed to happen in two days.

Daisy sidestepped the various WatchDog agents that were sprawled on the dirt road unconscious to meet up with her team. Mack; who looked slightly annoyed at the large whole on the arm of his jacket, towered over everyone. Fitz was analyzing the gun that Mack had been grazed with; his pale cheeks were ruddy and he was slightly shivering from the cold weather, and May; Simmons; and Coulson were all looking at some weird, lumpy purple substance that covered the face of a now dead Watchdog. 

“Do I even wanna know what that guy is covered in?” Daisy grimaced.

“Well I can tell you that there’s traces of deuterium fluoride within the substance, but it seems somewhat obscure. The cold temperature might have something to do with that.” Simmons pulled out a scalpel from her bag and started to cut a piece of it off. “It’s common within high powered lasers, but-”

“The chemical structure of this seems way too extreme for even our tech.” Fitz finished.

The gun in the Scottish man's hands looked like a high tech version of an ak-47. There was purple liquid leaking from the cracked glass on the side of the gun.

“You're saying that they’re experimenting with new resources?” Coulson asked.

“More like they’re test subjects for it.” Jemma put the sample she took in a small plastic baggie.

“Where would the Watchdogs get this kind of stuff is what I wanna know.” May surveyed several weapons that laid on the ground just like the one Fitz held.

“What about that a gang down in China?” Mack mentioned, “They were able to get their hands on some pretty powerful stuff.”

Coulson shook his head, “Most of that was recovered by our Hong Kong unit. And like Fitz said, this stuff seems extreme for what they took in.”

“So the Watchdogs have a new supplier then.” Yoyo, who had breezed the perimeter of the park, strolled over to the rest of the group.

“Looks like it. And they’ve gotta be somewhere on the Pacific considering it hasn’t reached the other cells we’ve taken down.”

“That’s a pretty broad area.” May observed.

“Well we might have a place to start.” Yoyo handed Coulson a plain white business card, “Found that in the pocket of one of their members.”

“Anyone heard of  _ Lachan Research Center _ ?” Coulson looked around.

Jemma thought the name sounded familiar, “It’s known as a think tank company in Melbourne. Although they’ve never been known for producing weapons.”

“You never really know anything about those think tanks until stuff like this happens.”

“You’re just mad cause you got shot.” Daisy poked at the faint wound on Mack’s left arm. The black and red scar was a huge contrast to the agent’s caramel skin.

“Correction: I’m mad that I got shot by some weird ass laser gun.” 

“You do realize we make weird laser guns?” Yoyo pointed out.

“Yeah, but that’s different.” 

“Either way it goes, we’re gonna have to look into this.” Coulson concluded.

“Yeah, but tomorrow. I’ve got too many aches and pains to be focusing on some mad scientist right now.” The team started walking out of the park they were in, leaving the rest of the clean up to lower level S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

“I know a nice spa in Seoul that works wonders,” Coulson suggested. “It’s about an hour flight from here, but it’s worth it.”

“Maybe we can stock up on weapons before we head back to base.” May mentioned.

“Probably pick up some barbeque there. I’m starving.” Fitz added.

“Can we pick up a boyfriend for Daisy when we get there?” Yoyo teased.

“Haha.”

“Hey, don’t get upset with me, you’re the one that has a new man every season.” The Columbian woman chuckled.

“I do not.”

The rest of her team didn’t say anything, but had an agreement look or tone in their voice.

Daisy gaped at them, “Seriously?!”

“It has been a trend for you.” Simmons mumbled.

“Yeah, a horrible one.” Fitz tacked on.

“But one the must continue.” Yoyo wrapped her arm around Daisy. 

“Although maybe you should change it from your usual taste. Switch it up a bit.”

“You’re right.” Yoyo pointed to Mack. “I hear Korean pop stars are very attractive in Seoul. Ah, it’s perfect for you: Someone outside of work and wears the same amount of eyeliner as you.”

That got the whole group in a fit of laughter.

“Why am I even friends with you guys?” Daisy groaned.

“Cause no one else is as exciting as us.” Mack replied.

* * *

 

“Jackson.” He heard.

“Mmm.”

“Jackson.” He heard again.

“Just a few more minutes Mark-hyung.” Jackson mumbled. He probably still had time before his alarm went off.

“Jackson!” Mark finally raised his voice from a whisper.

Jackson huffed, and sat up from his bed.

Only he wasn’t in it.

It took a few seconds for the rapper to understand what was going on, but once he looked down, Jackson realized he was hovering several inches above it.

“Oh.” As soon as the word left his mouth, Jackson fell from the air and onto his bed.

Jackson was surely convinced at that moment that the universe hates him.

“So are we adding that to the list of new powers that you have?” Mark inquired.

“Might as fucking well.” Jackson shoved his head into his pillow.

Jackson was slowly starting to come to terms with his dragon form. ‘Slow’ being the key word. He wasn’t going around changing into a dragon and flying around Seoul every night, but the rapper was making a point to not to push it down as hard as before. Apparently that was a sign for whatever other powers he had to come to light, because for the past month there was always something new.

“Don’t be so over dramatic.” Mark stressed.

“This is the third time  _ this week _ something like this has happened.” Jackson said into his pillow. “Every week there’s some random pop up.”

“And every week, it’s happened in private.” The LA native countered.

Jackson rose from his bed, “But what if the next time, I hover in front of a fan, or make the lights flicker at an interview, or set  _ fire  _ to a toaster. Again. I can’t blame that on Bambam a second time.”

“One, you can blame almost anything on Bambam,” Mark started, “And two, there’s likely an easy way to solve this issue.”

“Which is?”

“Call Tony.”

Jackson frowned at that idea. Sure he and Tony talk sometimes (sometimes being every other day of the week), but he usually avoids talking to him about anything involving his abilities. The Avenger has enough on his plate as it is.

“I shouldn’t bother him with this.”

Mark stared at the younger, unimpressed, “He’s a superhero. It’s his job to help people. Especially in your case.”

“But he’s already got his plate full with reforming the Accords, and pardoning the other Avengers, and-”

“And technically owes you for saving his life.” 

“I’m not gonna hold that over him.” Jackson scowled.

“Maybe you shouldn’t, but you also shouldn’t keep this from him either. He could help y’know.” Tony did say that he would if Jackson ever needed it.

Jackson continued to think about what to tell Tony, when there was a knock on their door.

“Mark hyung? Jaebum-hyung wanted to know if you guys were up yet.” Yugyeom said through the door.

“We’re up.” Mark yelled.

“Okay.” Mark waited until Yugyeom walked away from the door.

“It’s 7:15 now. You gonna hide in bed for the rest of you're life?”

Jackson flipped off Mark and the elder laughed.

 

Once dressed and ready to go, the Got7 ensemble loaded up into the van, and were one their way to their first interview of the day. Jackson was scrunched up in the back between yugyeom (who was trying to catch a few more zzz’s) and Mark. The boys looked a bit rough this morning; Bambam’s platinum hair sticking out in all directions and the bags under Jaebum’s eyes were striking, but it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed by a stylist within minutes.

“How’d I get stuck back here with Yugyeom?” Jackson though aloud. “I don’t have room with his giraffe legs.”

“Yugyeom’s body runs cold. I don’t want an ice pack laying all over me.” Jinyoung explained from his spot at the front.

“Me neither.” Youngjae added.

Yugyeom uttered something that sounded close to ‘fuck off’ under his breath. 

“Let him get some rest.” Jaebum nagged.

“But what about my legs-ah!” Yugyeom kicked Jackson’s ankle. “Violent maknae.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes and looked forward in his seat. He was about to join Yugyeom in sleeping, when Youngjae tapped his shoulder.

“What is it?” The elder groused.

Youngjae leaned in closer to Jaebum, “Have you noticed something off about Jackson?”

“Something off about Jackson?” Jaebum echoed.

“You know what mean.” Youngjae said. “He doesn’t seem like he’s sick anymore but...he seems fidgety.”

Jaebum could understand the younger’s concern. Jackson was kidnapped almost a month ago, and he never talked about with them. His dongsaeng would say he was fine, but there were days that the younger would stare off into space and seem like his whole world would come crashing down

“I’m sure he’s just trying to get back into schedule.” Jaebum said.

Youngjae wasn’t convinced, but let the matter go. Jaebum peered over his shoulder at the back to see Jackson. Besides complaining about space and the tiredness in his eyes, Jackson seemed okay.

The group had arrived at the station, and were rushed to the stylists for primping. Jaebum actually did notice sitting next to Jackson that he was more restless than usual. The leader waited until they were done with hair and makeup to pull the younger aside.

“There something wrong?” Jackson asked. He knew the elder wouldn’t pull him aside for nothing.

Jaebum shifted from foot to foot for a moment, before gently wrapping his arms around Jackson.

“Did-did I do something wrong?” Jaebum wasn’t one to flat out show physical affection that much, so this was new.

“No. I just wanted to check with you. See if you were okay.”

Jackson tapped down the urge to sigh. His hyung was only checking on him because of what happened when he was home. Jackson had to constantly scold himself for letting his mind wander too much it when it came to Jaebum.

“I’m good hyung.” Jackson said.

“You say that, but you don’t talk to us about stuff.” Jaebum muttered.

“Jinyoung literally threatened to tape my mouth shut if I didn’t stop talking yesterday.”

“I mean about important stuff.”

“I talk to Mark about it.” Jackson said simply.

Jaebum tried not to let that bug him as much as it did. Everyone knew that the two were close, so it was only natural for Jackson to talk to Mark about things that he wouldn’t tell the others. It was fine. Perfectly fine.

“They’re ready for us.” Bambam called.

The interview lasted for a good 45 minutes, their mc asking similar questions that have been asked in several interviews before. Jackson turned on his usual energetic energy as Jaebum played the role of calm and collected leader to a tee. Bambam and Yugyeom were still there normal wacky selves (meaning constantly disrespecting their hyungs) but were surprisingly calm for this interview. Once they were finished, the boys sat in the green room, and waited til their van arrived. Yugyeom, Bambam, and Youngjae huddled on the sofa to watch a video on Bambam’s phone. Jaebum sat on the couch opposite of them; slowly nodding off, and Mark and Jinyoung were chatting in the corner away from the group.

Jackson hoarded the snack table that was set up, and started shoveling a few bites of crackers, when he overheard pieces of a conversation.

“I think the interview went well.” One of the PD’s commented to Jackson’s left.

“Eh. Could’ve done without the overtness from the youngest member.” the mc that did the interview shrugged as she fixed her mascara.

Jackson froze. As far as he knew, Yugyeom was well behaved in this interview. Maybe she had mistaken him for Bambam, but even he was laid back today.

“He’s just a kid Ji Eun.” The PD responded.

The MC rolled her eyes, “Who clearly needs reining in. Did you see the tone he took with his hyungs? That Kim Yugyeom was one wrong word away from speaking informally to them. It’s like has absolutely no manners.”

Jackson could hear what sounded like an animalistic growl, that he didn’t realize it was him at first. 

_ Breath  _ Jackson soothed.  _ Just ignore them. _

It wasn’t anything to be ruffled about. They’ve done several interviews where they weren’t exactly favored by the mc. 

The rapper started to walk away when he heard, “And on top of that, it’s not like he can even sing that well in the first place.”

Jackson stood stalk still.

“He does seem a bit flat compared to the others.”

“Exactly. And then he’s claimed for being an ‘excellent dancer’ because he won hit the stage. All I saw was a long stick grinding awkwardly on the floor.” The both the mc and the producer snickered.

Jackson was staring at the ground, jaw clenched. He hadn’t noticed the lights flickering a bit or the soda cans on the snack table vibrating.

“Ji Eun.”

“I’m serious.” She giggled, “That group’s company better know what’s good for them, and fire the brat.”

Jackson couldn’t really understand the depth of the situation but before he knew it, a soda can exploded at the same time the lights blew out throughout the entire room. Possibly throughout that section of the building.

“What happened?” Mani looked slightly scared.

“I don’t know. Could’ve been a power surge.”

Everyone looked around slightly panicked. Several employees started calling people; some checking to see if the group was okay. The boys shrugged it off, started singing the happy birthday song for a bit, but realized they’ve been through worse. However, Jackson could feel a pair of eyes staring him down from across the room. The rapper didn’t need light to know it was Mark. He also knew that Mark was probably giving him a look that said what Jackson already knew.

He was gonna have to call Tony. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this took way too long to post :/ also I realized that I practically starved everyone of Jackbum in the last story, so I'm making up for it just a bit. Remember this is still pre-relationship though.

If you were to tell a 19-year-old Tony that he'd be pouring over international law several years ago, he would have thought you were stupid and laughed in you're face. Although now, Tony could do anything for a laugh.

“So if we were to convince the U.N.-”

“Highly unlikely.” Vision commented.

“ _ If  _ we can convince them to remove the enhanced listing, what is our goal moving forward?” Tony queried. 

The same people who had fought alongside Tony at a German airport (that weren’t considered fugitives at the moment), stood next to him at a conference table in the Avengers compound pouring over there official plans to completely reshape the Accords.

“Maybe have only federal agencies and employers ask for enhancement.” Rhodey suggested. 

“You could easily still lie on an application form.” Natasha countered.

“There is still trying to convince the United Nations to even let go of the list.”

Tony hated that the android was right about that. While the United Nations realized the negative outcomes of some of the laws put into place, there were a few things the leaders of the world were willing to give up when it came to reform.

“That is actually quite simple Vision.” T’Challa chimed in, “Remind them that the same type of listing used to exist before.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked.

“Nazi Germany forced Jews to wear badges to identify them.”

Natasha frowned, “Using that as a stance is a pretty bold move and I don't think most leaders of the world would see it like that.”

“No, but it does solve the whole watch issue I was telling you about.” Tony mentioned, “People have already started to realize that if you're wearing that government issued watch, you're enhanced. That easily leaves room for discrimination and not to mention a homing beacon for any extremist group that wants to hunt them down.”

“So problem solved then?

“Yeah, one of them.” Tony ran his hands through his hair. “We still have to convince the UN to let us keep track of the ‘vigilantes’ of the world.”

Tony had gotten plenty of strife for the Avengers not taking down masked heroes that were popping up throughout the world. The genius made a snarky response to that, saying that the Avengers weren’t going to mow down someone because they wanted to do good for their home. His exact words were, ‘We’re not fucking HYDRA.’

That had gotten the UN off his back on that issue.

“They’re not gonna come after Parker if that’s what you’re worried about Tones.” Rhodey could tell where his best friend’s mind was going to.

“They could if we don’t get this settled.” Tony couldn’t let anything happen to the spider kid. Or Jackson for that matter. The idol may not have his enhanced identity tracked by any government, but anything could happen if he wasn’t careful.

_ “Boss, you have incoming call from Mr. Wang.”  _ F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced.

Speak of the devil.

Tony tugged out his phone from his pocket, “Hello.”

_ “Hey Tony.”  _ Jackson greeted.

“Sup superstar, heard you got a tight schedule today.”

_ “I have a tight schedule everyday.”  _

“Yeah, but 3 interviews in a day’s gotta be agonizing.” Tony grimaced. “So any interesting changes lately?”

_ “Wh-what do you mean?”  _ Jackson stammered.

“I mean anything having to do with your powers.”

_ “Uh, no. Why do you ask?” _

“Well you said it yourself, you haven’t changed in years. You finally let loose, which means there’s a high probability that whatever else you suppress might flare up.”

_ “Oh.”  _ Jackson said dumbly.  _ “Well that’s a good thing to keep in mind.” _

“Yup. Hey isn’t it like 10 at night over there?”

_ “It’s only 5 in the afternoon. So what are you up to today?” _

“Well I am spending my time doing wonderful reforms to shitty international policies.”

_ “You’re losing your mind aren’t you?” _

“Oh I’m constantly losing my sanity. This just makes it faster.” Jackson laughed.

Both Natasha and T’Challa made a worried glance at Tony from across the table.

“Kind of a struggle going on with convincing foreign leaders to trust us again.”

_ “They arrested Ross though. Surely they have to consider listening to you guys after that.” _

“Wish it were that easy.” Tony said. “Unfortunately, just because we proved Ross was a bad influence doesn’t mean that we’re still not a danger to the world either.”

It was hard to admit it, but it was true. The Avengers were a threat in some ways, and they had to own that.

_ “Sucks that you have to worry about all of that.”  _ Jackson mumbled.

“Well someone has to.”

_ “But you’ve got enough flack as it is and-hang on.”  _ Jackson started yelling in Korean at someone in the background. Tony held in a laughter as he heard a few curse word littered here and there.  _ “Hello?” _

“Doesn’t seem like I’m the only one losing it.”

_ “Nah, just the younger members being whiney. I’m good though.” _

“You sure?”

Jackson was silent for a moment,  _ “Positive. You don’t have to- Yah, Youngjae! Sorry, I gotta go.” _

“Don’t kill them, they’re the only friends you’ve got.” Tony grinned.

_ “I can easily replace them.” _ Lies. Both of them knew he loved his band just the way they were.

“Bye Jackson.”

_ “Bye. Try not to stress yourself too much.”  _ Jackson said and hung up.

“Fri?”

_ “Yes boss?”  _

“Is there a free spot in Jackson’s schedule this week?”

_ “Unfortunately he does not.” _

“Trying to steal the kid away?” Rhodey inquired.

“No. Somethin he’s not telling me about as it pertains to his powers. Wanted to see if I can get him over here. Get the kid a space to use them properly.”

“Huh.” Rhodey gleamed.

“What?”

“You’re right Nat, he’s got another one.” Rhodey said to Natasha.

“I told you. I knew as soon as we left Hong Kong, Tony was hooked.”

Vision looked at his two team mates confused, “What do you mean?”

“Yes, please enlighten us.” Tony seemed slightly irritated.

“Tony has this thing where if he spends time around a particular child in need, he’ll pretty much adopt them in an instant.” Natasha explained.

“And pay for their college tuition. Although I’m not sure if that’ll work with Jackson.”

“Okay first of all, I don’t adopt children. They have parents.”

“Mmm, but not father figures though.” Natasha points out.

“Jackson has a father.”

“Yeah, but you’re like his pseudo parent. Y’know the one he goes to about his problems regarding his powers.”

“And vent to you about his day,”

“And ordering him food on the other side of the country.” Rhodey would never let Tony live that one down.

“I was awake, he called, and mentioned that he hadn’t eaten anything. I can’t be nice to people?”

“You have never ordered me food while I was away.” Vision said, somewhat amused.

“That’s because you don’t eat Viz.”

“It’s the thought that counts.” Vision responded.

“I admire Stark’s need to offer mentorship.”

“Thank you T’Challa.” Tony praised.

“So will you consider buying matching shirts for the three of you?” The king tacked on.

The three Avengers in the room snickered at T’Challa’s remarks.

Tony rolled his eyes, and promptly ignored all of them. He owed Jackson since he’d gotten them both away from Eva’s clutches, that’s all. It’s not his fault the kid doesn’t take care of himself like he’s supposed to. Or ask for help. Or make sure he doesn’t pass out from malnutrition (not everything was linked to psychic abilities).

“How about we take a break and get something to eat.” Natasha suggested.

“Sounds like a good idea. Viz?”

“Of course. Glad to know that I’m being thought of in this process.” Vision joined the two men and continued discussing food plans.

“When did he get so sassy?” Tony frowned.

“Well  like they say, the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree.”

Tony scowled.

Nat put a hand on his shoulder, “All joking aside, I know you really worry about them.”

“Just giving them stuff is all.” Tony shrugged.

“You see a bit of yourself in them.” Nat commented. “Harley, Peter, and even Jackson. Wanna make sure the world doesn’t try to hurt them.”

The ‘like it hurt you’ goes without saying.

“Don’t psychoanalyze me Romanoff.” Tony said without any heat.

“Can’t hide from it.” Nat said. “Speaking of which, when are we gonna meet the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Director?”

Tony groaned, “Technically he’s temporary. Til they can find a new one.”

General Talbot seemed like the last likely option to run S.H.I.E.L.D., but the one that Tony had halfway like was somehow dead.

“I know only two people I’d trust with that organization.”

“I get good ol’ Nick, but who’s the other one?” Tony asked.

Natasha just gave Tony a look. Tony picked up on it immediately.

It’s not like Tony would ever forget Phil Coulson (he threatened to tase him after all), but with so much going on, he’d barely thought about the man who had originally brought the Avengers together.

“Oh.” he replied. “He’d run S.H.I.E.L.D. like a well oiled machine.”

“Mmhm.”

“He’d probably stop that whole ‘Civil War’ crap before it even began.”

“There were a lot of unseen factors involving that.” Natasha said soberly.

There shouldn’t have been. Maybe he should’ve gone a bit deeper into the leaked HYDRA files, maybe he should’ve started looking to the accident a bit more. Maybe Steve should have-

Nope. No. That thought needed to be buried deep into the ground.

Tony flipped through the pages of the amendments, “At this point the only thing we can do focus ahead.”

If they were gonna shape the accords that was fair to all, then Tony needed to stop worrying about what he should’ve done in the past.

* * *

 

After a long day, the Got7 ensemble were huddled into their small living room in the dorms and were sprawled out on the furniture. The tv was showing some drama, although Jackson was pretty sure most of them weren’t really watching.

Mark’s head was in Jackson’s lap, “So did you call him?”

“Yup.”

“And?”

Jackson breathed, “He said that he was stressed about the accords, and that now probably wasn’t a good time for me to stop by.”

“Did Stark really say that, or did he tell you he was stress and you decided not to mention that you're powers have been haywire because you don’t want to put more on his plate.”

“You know me so well.” Jackson preened.

Mark took the pillow from under his back and hit Jackson with it.

“It’s too late for pillow fights.” Youngjae whined.

Jackson and Mark mumbled apologies to the younger, but once Youngjae’s attention was off them, Mark went back to scolding Jackson.

“You need to tell him.” Mark warned.

“I know, but even if he wasn’t busy, we are. Where in our schedule are we gonna get a break long enough for me to fly to the Avengers compound and  _ maybe  _ get help?”

“Maybe he can meet up with us at some point. Maybe he can send help. But you won’t know that unless you speak up.”

Jackson sighed. “I know.”

Jackson wasn’t a fool to notice the suspicion in Tony’s voice when he asked if the Hong Kong native was okay. The Avenger must’ve suspected that Jackson might have issues with control, and if that was the case, than anyone else would surely tell something was up. And being outed for being enhance didn’t need to be added to the other things that stressed him on a daily. It wasn’t even the main concern Jackson had on his mind right now.

Jackson leaned to the right and poked the youngest in the thigh, “Hey Yugyeommie.”

“Wha?” He murmured from his spot on the couch.

“You know we need you in the group right?”

“You can get your own drink hyung.” Yugyeom tried to ignore him and looked back at the tv.

“Ah, it’s not like that.” Jackson huffed. “I mean, you know you’re a great at what you do right?”

Yugyeom shrugged.

“What’s that mean?”

“What are you even on about?” The younger asked; clearly annoyed.

“I’m asking in case you don’t. I just want to remind you that you have an amazing voice. And you’re super talented at dancing and... you maybe a terror amongst us, but we wouldn’t trade you for anything.”

Yugyeom stared at Jackson for a minute worried, “Is...is something wrong?”

“No no no!” Jackson assured. “I just wanted to you know that. It’s not anything serious. I know you don’t hear that a lot from us.”

Yugyeom looked at the carpet and blushed, “Thank you.”

Jackson, satisfied, left the maknae alone for the rest of the afternoon. 

At some point, Jackson had drifted off to sleep, as the rapper woke alone in the living room and with a blanket on his body. Jackson plucked the phone out of his pocket and saw how late it was. Jackson rolled off the couch and headed to his room for bed, when he noticed the front door was cracked open; an old sock being shoved in between the door and the lock. Jackson knew that there were only two people in the dorms that would be reckless enough to leave the door open, and Jackson heard one of them clacking away on the computer down the hall.

Jackson trampled up the steps of their building that lead outside to the rooftop. No one was technically supposed to be out here, but it was a good way to be at ease when things got too tense. Jackson zipped up the thin jacket he had on and started scanning the rooftop until he spotted Jaebum. Although he heard him before seeing him. The leader was singing softly to himself.

_ “You shine brightly you don’t have to show off, your face and body, what are you doing, I’m falling harder for you.”  _

The tenseness in Jackson’s body that had built up over the past month had slowly dissipated.

_ “This is crazy everything is perfect, be cold to other guys. And please be honest to me, only me.”  _ Jaebum started to sway.

“Beautiful as always.” Jackson applauded. 

Jaebum turned around, a bit surprised but relaxed when he saw that it was only Jackson, “It’s late, what are you doing up here?”

“I should ask you the same question.”

“Yah. I’m older than you.” Jaebum scolded.

“That’s a lame excuse and you know it.” Jackson grinned.

“Just needed a place to think.”

“We’re all pretty tired tonight. It’s quiet enough in the dorms.”

“No. Needed some place where I could drown out the background noise. I can’t tune you all out.”

Jackson clutched his chest pretending to be offended, “What are you talking about? You tune us out all the time.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to though. That’s why it’s good to come up here from time to time.” Jaebum leaned on the side of the edge. “Now what about you?”

Jackson looked up at the half moon, “Processing things. And before you ask, I’m still fine. I just... there’s a lot on my mind right now.”

“Is it about what happened back home?” Jaebum asked.

“Sort of. M’worried that the fans might find out, worried that I’d get looked at a different way,”

“Worried that they’ll come back for you?”

“That’s actually far from my mind right now. I think I won’t be dumb as to be kidnapped a second time.” Tony had sent the report of the dozens arrested for their kidnapping. Eva’s gang wasn’t going to bother them anytime soon. 

“But people might think I won’t be able to perform like I should. Our company might cut their losses and-”

Jaebum instantly pulled Jackson into a hug, this one tighter than the one from the morning interview.

“No one’s gonna do that. You’re too valuable.” He mumbled.

“I’m too messy for them.”

“They like you're messy.”

“No they don’t.” Jackson pouted.

“Well I do.” Jaebum cupped Jackson’s face in his hands. “I like every bit of you; your ‘messy, energetic, climb people like a Koala’ you.”

“I only climb Jinyoung. Although I should probably start with the Maknaes now that they’re getting taller. Remind them that I’m the oldest.”

“Yes, and I’m pretty sure they’re all going to have an intervention about that if you do.”

“I can see it now. I come home from a China promotion, and they’re sitting in a circle with a banner on the wall. ‘Jackson’s climbing intervention’.” Jackson imagined.

The two of them bent over and laughed. Jaebum glimpsed at wide smile on Jackson’s face. He’s seen the younger laugh like this a million times a day, but to witness it and be the cause of it made the leader’s heart ache in the worst and best way possible. It would be so easy for him to just lean in and-

Jaebum let go of Jackson, “I should head back in. I’ve been gone for a while, so you know chaos will ensure.”

Jackson took in a shaky breath and tried to calm himself. Being that close to Jaebum and tiptoe on that thin line of friendship and something more wasn’t good for his health.

“We can last without you y’know,” Jaebum simply looked at Jackson, “But there’s only so much Jinyoung can take before he decides to kill someone. Yugyeom specifically.”

“Don’t stay out here too long okay?”

“I won’t. Night hyung.” Jackson cooed and put his thumb over his index finger to form a finger heart.

Jaebum ducked his head down; smiling fondly before walking back inside. Jackson new that he shouldn’t encourage his feelings toward Jaebum, but he couldn’t wipe the goofy smile off his face even if he tried.

[“That was so cute, it was almost unbearable.”]

Jackson whipped around and shrieked at the voice. In that same moment a lone brick that laid on the ground, flew past him and almost hit the stranger in the face. The man merely raised his hand and the brick stopped in mid air. The man had a similar goatee as Tony’s; thinner and shaper. A red cloak that was draped on his shoulders flowed down to his boots.

“Looks like you’re fight or flight reflexes are good.” He lowered his hand, and with it, the brick as well.

“Wha... you... what the hell?!” Jackson hissed.

Strange looked just as confused as Jackson for a moment when he realized, “Right. You don’t know much about what’s going on, and I’m probably freaking you out right now.”

“Yeah, you kinda are!”

“My apologies. My name is Doctor Strange, and I’m here to offer you guidance.”

“Guidance?” Jackson echoed. “With what?”

“Your abilities as it pertains to you turning into a dragon for starters.”

Jackson took a step back. No one else should have known that, especially not some stranger. 

Not unless, “Did Tony send you?”

“Tony Stark?” Strange asked.

Jackson nodded.

“He didn’t,” Strange said slowly, “Although if you know him, he’d eventually try to contact me about you.”

“So then how do you-”

“I work on the more mystical realm of the quote on quote ‘superhero’ spectrum. I deal with stuff not necessarily seen on the physical side of things. Like you for example.”

“So you know who I am?”

“Yup. Not exactly what I was expecting, but something tells me you have a way of blowing people’s expectations of you as soon as you meet them.” Strange acknowledged, “You popped on my radar a while back, and well, a dragon hasn’t been seen in over a century so,”

“You wanted to see for yourself.” Jackson finished. “But how does that connect with the whole guidance thing?”

“Well in you're case, you are very...unique in what you can do. Most people that have changed into dragons as yourself have also obtained the ability to wield magic as well.”

“Wait wait wait, magic? You’re kidding right?”

Strange raised an eyebrow, “We live in a world where an ancient Norse god is real, and you’re telling me that magic seems absurd?”

“Good point. But you think that I have it?”

“I’m absolutely certain that you do.”

Jackson fidgeted. This was way weirder than he imagined, but it does seem like the most obvious answer to what’s been happening.

“I don’t know exactly how to control it. It kinda goes off when I’m upset or excited about something” Jackson looked at the ground.

“I figured as much. Like I said, that’s why I’m here.”

“I... can I think about for a bit? Please?” 

“Of course.” Strange agreed. “Here.”

Stephen handed Jackson a tiny vial with a translucent orange liquid inside.

What’s this?” 

“Pain killers. Only more efficient than over the counter stuff. It’s only good once, so use it wisely.”

Strange didn’t say it, but the rapper had a feeling that the medicine was for a specific type of pain. And while Jackson hadn’t had a near death experience since he touched Tony, he never knew when it would happen again.

“Thank you.” Jackson said.

The Doctor was about to make his exit when Jackson asked, “How will I get in touch of you?”

“Just call out my name. I’ll find you.”

 

A week passed since Dr. Strange visited him, and most of it was a blur. It was one variety show to the next before Jackson and his band were packing their bags for tour. Australia was their first stop out of the country and before they could even blink, they were whisked into a fansigning. The boys were freezing from the air condition that was blasting inside the compact room, but it was better than standing in the 80 degree heat.

“So I might have gotten help from someone about the whole ‘ability issue’.” Jackson whispered to Mark in english after the fan in front of him moved to Youngjae.

“Someone?”

“He knows Tony and a bit more about exactly what I can do.”

“So you’re meeting with him?” Mark asked.

“Not yet.” Jackson replied. “I’m waiting for when we have a free spot in our schedule to do it.”

“There’s no where in the next three weeks that we have more than a 5 hour break.”

“I know that, but I only need like two hours tops. He’ll meet me.”

“Well that’s-hi how are you?” Mark greeted the next fan.

“Hi.” The girl in front of them ducked her head down, her blond hair hiding her cheeks.

Jackson smiled at the fan’s shyness and his eyes lingered down to something shiny on her blue blouse.

Mark pointed to the small dolphins diving in waves. “I like you're pin.”

“Thanks, it was a weird gift from my dad.” She pointed back.

Jackson leaned back to see the middle aged man standing towards the back of the room. A slight pressure came and went in a flash on Jackson’s chest that still lead shivers down his body.

“You alright?” Mark leaned sideways.

“Just off a bit.” it didn’t seem like anything serious, but there was some sort of change in the atmosphere he couldn’t describe.

“You should take a nap on the way to the interview.”

“Will you cuddle with me hyung?” Jackson nuzzled his face into Marks arm.

[“Focus you two.”] Jaebum grunted from his spot down the table.

“Sorry.” Jackson sat back up and went back to signing autographs.

“Harsh much?” Jinyoung said under his breath.

Jaebum glanced to his right while waiting for the next fan, “We can’t be goofing off, we have a schedule to keep.” 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at Jaebum’s excuse. “Like you’ve never-”

The double doors to the wall left of them swung open, and several of the band’s security flushed in. They ordered everyone in the room that they needed to evacuate immediately, and started ushering their fans out. One of them muttered something to their manager, and whatever he said had the woman in complete dread as she rushed on the small stage.

“Let’s go.” She ordered. “Now.”

“What’s happening?” Jaebum stood from his seat.

Multiple muffled but distinct popping sounds went off followed by screaming.

“We need to leave.” All seven of them were shuffled off stage and lead down the hallway, that lead outside towards the back of the building they were in.

Jaebum quickly took a head count on his band. Jinyoung was next to him, as well as Youngjae, Mark; Bambam; and Jackson were clumped in the center, and Yugyeom was in the back being covered. The group bursted through the thick metal doors out to into the parking lot. They scaled the side of the building; careful but with quick pace to get to the front where their van was. Jaebum was still at a loss as to what was happening, but was instantly shown why they were trying to get escape. Dozens of Watchdog agents covered with their dog masks, dressed in camouflage, and fitted with tactical gear swarmed the boys and their security. Their guns were held up, ready to fire as they circled the group. Almost as if they were looking for something. One of the agents pointed farther down the group of them, which had the cluster of extremists shoving and slamming down their staff until they started pulling someone away.

Yugyeom.

Mark was closer to the maknae and tried to reach out and fight to get him back. However he struggled with what was left of their security trying to hold him back and the watchdog that were pressing a gun to his chest. Yugyeom on the other hand threw his body around to find some way to escape their grip; yelling and swearing at the top of his lungs. The youngest threw his arm out, and seemed to knock down one of the terrorists. That only made enraged them, as they pinned Yugyeom’s arms forcefully on his back.

.Jaebum watched in horror as the Watchdog agents started dragging the youngest away. He wanted to chase after them, but their staff continued to push them back. The members screamed to be let go to get to Yugyeom; Jackson looked as though he was going to murder them.

Then, the ground rumbled underneath them, making everyone slightly lose their balance. Jaebum noticed a shadow in his peripheral, and looked up to witness a person falling from the sky. That person then landed on the ground causing another tremor.

A woman stood from the massive hole in the ground; suited in all black with silver gauntlets around her wrists that reflected in the sunlight. 

She pushed back her dyed black hair and scowled.

“Drop him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Jaebum was singing is "빛이나 See The Light" by Got7


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some crazy nostalgia writing this one. Had to rewatch a few episodes of Agents of SHIELD to remember what happened, but it was nice to see it from the beginning.

It should have been obvious to Daisy that there would be an attack in Melbourne. If this was the source for the extremist group’s weaponry, then a test trial in the city was the most opportune place to do it. As soon Coulson reported the first flash bomb had gone off, the agent was on the move. Which lead to the scene now, with several eyes on her. Daisy glared back at the Watchdogs forcefully holding down the lanky kid.

“Drop him.” She commanded.

The terrorists decided to aim their guns at her instead.

“Fine then.” Daisy huffed and shot out a wave of tremors from her hands.

Several Watchdogs flew backwards and Daisy dove into action. She slammed down her elbow on one agent’s dog mask, plunging her foot into the torso of another, and shooting another tremor with her free hand. Daisy’s hits were quick, precise, yet brutal as she picked off each Watchdog agent one by one. When she had rendered them all unconscious on the ground, the agent knelt down to aid the boy up from the floor. 

“You okay?” She asked softly. His pale skin had a few scratches on it; dirt sprinkled on his clothes and dark raven hair, but no life threatening injuries that the agent could see.

Yugyeom nodded but gazed up at her in awe. It was only a few seconds ago that he was screaming himself hoarse, but now he’s speechless. Daisy wrapped one of Yugyeom’s arms on her shoulder, lifted him up, and started walking them towards his band. The two took only a couple steps before a few more Watchdogs flanked their sides.

Daisy looked Yugyeom straight into his face and said, “Hold on to me.”

Yugyeom barely had time to comprehend what agent said before she swung Yugyeom towards the ground. Daisy threw her leg out to do a swift but brutal kick to the enemy. She then twirled a few feet in the air with Yugyeom still in her arms and kicked the other Watchdog on her right. Once they were down, she swung both of them upright and started rushing him to his staff.

“You all head to the main street okay?” Daisy ordered.

Daisy had passed Yugyeom off to a man holding his hands out to receive the younger. The staff once again started ushering them all away, but not before Yugyeom did a deep bow and mumbled a quick ‘thank you’ as they ran to safety.

The agent watched the group to make sure they were headed the right way and pressed on the comm in her ear, “What’s it looking like near the back?” 

“North side clear Agent Johnson.” Agent Warren said. “Everything secure on your end?”

“Yeah.” Daisy surveyed the unconscious Watchdogs.

“Hey tremors!” Mack called.

Mack and Yoyo lumbered towards her holding the same type of gun the team had found in Busan with a few more upgrades.

“Any word on if they caught the leader yet?” Daisy asked.

“Coulson and May are still going through everyone.”

“Although May did take down one without a mask, so it probably won’t take long.” Mack explained

“Good. We still need to catch up with Fitz and Simmons; see if they found anything at that research center.”

“Damn Johnson, didn’t think you stabbed people to death.” Yoyo bent down at the dead Watchdog agent.

“I don’t?”

“Well then who did this then?” Daisy went to investigate.

The man had a pierced throat, but no weapon that she held or saw was near him. Daisy didn’t aim to kill when she was on missions (they still needed intel from some of these guys), but it wasn’t uncommon that it happened. Yet, she knew what her work looked like, and this wasn’t her doing.

“I...don’t know.” Daisy frowned.

* * *

 

“I’m  _ fine  _ hyung.” Yugyeom groaned for the fifth time.

“I still need to check every hour.” Jaebum held Yugyeom’s head and steadily rotated it.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, “The medics said that I wasn’t hurt.”

“Yes, and they also said that you needed to be checked on in case of any concussions.”

The staff had tightened security around the boys since the attack earlier. Most of the events planned for them were cancelled for obvious safety reasons, so the boys were kept in their hotel for the rest of the day. However the paranoia from almost losing a member made them all huddle up in one room.

“Hey look at this.” Bambam brought his laptop over the group. It was a news report about earlier.

“What’s it say?”Jinyoung leaned over on the bed.

“ _ Today’s Watchdog attack was quickly taken care of by S.H.I.E.L.D.”  _ Mark translated.  _ “The agency was swift in getting people to safety and disabling the extremist group. The clip below shows the superhero ‘Quake’ swooping in and aiding her fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.” _

Bambam clicked ‘play’ on the video and the group saw Quake slam down to the ground like earlier, and watched as she drop kicked a Watchdog with ease.

“Woah.” Youngjae said in shock, Bambam in an impressed tone.

“Did you see how hard she punched a guy earlier?” Jinyoung commented.

“I  _ heard  _ her punch.” Jaebum still remembered the hard crack of the Watchdog’s nose.

“Dude, you should’ve seen Quake with you though.” Bambam grinned wildly at Yugyeom, “She kicked someone in mid air while holding you.”

“I could hear her, but I couldn’t see anything.”

“It was kinda like this.” Mark grabbed Bambam, dipped him down to the ground and threw his foot in the air, almost hitting Youngjae.

“It’s not as cool as what Mark was doing, but that’s pretty much it.” Jinyoung said.

Yugyeom had replayed the scene over and over in his head. He tried to block out being drugged away, but he could never forget the feeling of being held while a superhero simultaneously kicked someone’s ass.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Jaebum noticed that Yugyeom was really interested in the blankets.

“Nothing.” The maknae mumbled.

“Yes there is, your face is flushed. Are you sick?” Jaebum asked.

“Ah, he is sick Jaebum.” Jackson leered, “Love sick.”

Yugyeom threw a pillow at Jackson as the older laughed.

“Does our little Yugyeom you have a crush on Quake?” Jinyoung said amused.

Yugyeom’s face turned redder.

“He does!” Bambam tilted his head back and laughed.

“I thought you said Black Widow was your number one female hero.” Youngjae teased.

“Quake made his heart flutter, and now that’s all he can think about.” Jaebum joined in.

“Do you think she’ll go for him though?” Jinyoung pondered.

“Our Yugyeommie is a celebrity. Not to mention vocalist, visual,  _ and  _ and a dancer. Of course she’ll go for him.” Mark said.

“He was the winner of a dance competition after all.” Bambam added.

Jackson stood with his knees on the bed and cupped his hands together near his mouth, “Hit the stage!”

Yugyeom snapped at the teasing, and tackled Jackson to the floor. 

“Let him go.” Jaebum chuckled.

Yugyeom unwrapped his body from Jackson and stewed agitated on the bed.

“Aw, are you mad at us Yugyeom-ah?” Jinyoung sang.

“Fuck off.” Yugyeom grumbled.

Bambam laid his body on Yugyeom’s back, “We can go downstairs to that burger place and eat an insane amount of fries, will that make you feel better?”

“Maybe.”

“Then burgers it is. And we’ll have Jaebum pay for it all.”

“Yah, I never agreed to that.” Jaebum pointed.

They all knew he would though.

“Fine. Off me.” Bambam moved off of Yugyeom’s back.

The boys fumbled with putting on shoes and getting their stuff. Jackson stood from his spot on the floor to grab his jacket when he’d blacked out and stumbled a bit. He’d luckily had a hand out on the bed, but he was still shaky.

“Actually, I think I’m gonna stay here.” It took everything in the Hong Kong native not to just collapse on the bed.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I wanna stay and uh, work out in the gym a little.”

“By yourself?” Jaebum asked.

Jackson could feel the dizzy spells coming in strong. Any minute now, he’d probably puke what was left of his breakfast.

“Um,”

“I’ll stay back and spot him.” Mark offered. “Make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.”

“Okay.” Jaebum said.

The seven of them slid out Bambam and Yugyeom’s room; Mark and Jackson splitting off from the group, and shuffling quickly into their shared hotel room.

“They’d really skip out on a free meal to work out at the gym?” Youngjae wondered as they walked towards the elevator.

“I think they’re doing a different kind of workout.” Bambam leered.

Jaebum hit him upside the head.

Bambam cradled the back of his head, “Ah, what was that for?”

“Let’s go.” Jaebum mumbled.

The younger pouted and stood closer to Yugyeom. It was a stupid joke Bambam made; nothing more. Jaebum walked a bit faster from the rest of them If the leader noticed Jinyoung giving him a pointed look, he promptly ignored it. As well as the tightening in his stomach.

Once Mark and Jackson had made it in the room, Jackson took a few steps before he started losing consciousness. He knew, Jackson just  _ knew  _ that he had felt something when Quake had touched him. But he was occupied with getting Yugyeom to think that the buzz feeling he’d felt roam through his body was nothing more that just relief.

“Is it-”

“Yeah.” Jackson confirmed.

“It’s happening quicker than before.” Mark noticed as he moved Jackson toward the bed.

“Need... something...from my bag.” Jackson panted.

“What is it?”

Jackson tried to stay awake longer to form complete sentences, “Small glass bottle. Orange liquid in it.”

Mark laid Jackson down on the mattress and went through Jackson’s bag until he found the vial.

“This?” Jackson nodded.

Mark handed the bottle to Jackson, and the rapper only hesitated a little before downing the whole thing. Jackson felt the pain subside slightly before slipping into darkness.

 

_ “Remember to smile dear.” A frail old woman cooed. _

_ They were in a dim lit hallway with what looked to be a 7-year-old who was scowling and had hazel brown hair that draped down her shoulders. _

_ The older woman’s plastered smile turned into a frown, “You probably can’t understand a word I’m saying. Damn Chinese immigrants.” _

_ “I can understand you.” The girl snipped. _

_ Flash. _

_ She’s older now; about 12, and clacking away on a computer. He sits next to her and watches how fast her fingers go. How bloodshot her eyes are as she types line after line of code. _

_ “Mary! Get down here now!” Someone yells. _

_ “Fuck off Susan.” She yells back. _

_ Flash. _

_ "How will you come at us? From the air? From the ground? How will you silence us this time? How can you? The truth is in the wind. It's everywhere. You cannot stop the Rising Tide. You will not find us. You will never see our faces but rest assured, we will rise against those who shield us from the truth. And nothing - nothing can stop us in the-" _

_ The van door opens. Two men in suits stare at them. _

_ “Hey. what’s up?” She says casually. _

_ Flash. _

_ “You really think I can become an actual S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?” She asks. _

_ “With the right amount of training, maybe.” Another woman smirks. _

_ Flash. _

_ They’re looking at screens. All of them. Staring in horror at helicarriers falling from the sky. _

_ “It’s HYDRA.” The woman from before said. _

_ “Who?” She asks. _

_ “I don’t know.” _

_ Flash. _

_ “You’re one of them.” She has unshed tears, an ice cold glare, and gun in her hand. _

_ The man behind the barrel of the gun had a smug smile, “Yeah Skye. I am.” _

_ Flash. _

_ “Wait you’re saying I’m alien?” She asks. _

_ “Half alien. When the terrigen crystal burst, it covered you in stone. But you have a strand of alien DNA within you. So you survived and,” _

_ “Became Inhuman.” She looks down at her hands. _

_ Flash. _

_ She’s crying. She’s holding a walkie talkie and sobbing at the screen that shows the jet flying into space. _

_ “Lincoln.” She whimpers. _

_ “I’m sorry Daisy.” A voice says hoarsely. _

_ The jet on the screen explodes. _

_ Flash. _

_ It’s different now. Not past, not present. _

_ Future. _

_ There’s no voice. Just the girl-woman laying on the ground, gun aimed at her. He’s running towards her. He’s... he’s... _

 

Jackson felt the last few remnants of the dream fade as he opened his eyes. The after effects of it didn’t feel as draining as Tony’s (Whether it was because the medicine or it wasn’t as horrifying, he couldn’t tell), but the betrayal that had occurred was still awful.

“2 hours.” Mark spoke.

“Wha?” Jackson rolled his head over to Mark, who was on the other bed.

“That’s how long you were out for.” Mark clarified. “Whatever that stuff was seemed to work.”

“Yeah.” Jackson sat up and rested his head on the wall. “I didn’t say anything weird this time did I?”

“Actually, you didn’t speak at all. Kinda whimpered, but that’s it.” 

“Oh. Thanks for staying.” Mark could’ve easily left him after Jackson was out.

“No problem. Also, you’ve gotten like 6 missed calls in the past 3 minutes.” Mark pointed to Jackson’s phone that laid on the wooden nightstand.

Just as he said that, Jackson’s phone rang again.

“Hello?” The rapper answered.

_ [“So judging by the lack of dragon in the news reports, I’m assuming you guys are fine.”]  _ Tony started _. _

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Jackson said.

Mark mouthed ‘who is that’ and Jackson responded with ‘Tony’.

“Hi Tony!” Mark Yelled.

_ “Was that Mark?”  _ The genius asked.

“Unfortunately.” Jackson responded. Mark flipped him off.

_ “Did hear word going around that one of you guys was either injured or dead. Tell me if I’m pronouncing wrong but, Yugyeom?” _

“You’re pronouncing it right, and he’s okay. probably shaken up a bit, but nothing too serious.”

Mark scooted closer to Jackson to try and overhear his conversation. Jackson tried to push him away.

_ “Well that’s good.” _

“Yeah.”

Jackson couldn’t ring out enough energy to keep up the conversation. Luckily he didn’t have to.

_ “Well it’s late where you are, I shouldn’t hold you up any longer.” _

“It’s cool. But I do have an early day tomorrow.”

_ “Alright. Talk to you later then.” _

_ “Okay.”  _ Jackson hung up.

Mark frowned, “We don’t have to be at our radio interview until 12:30 tomorrow.”

“I know.” Jackson ran his fingers through his hair, “But I’m gonna go somewhere else tomorrow morning.”

“Where?”

_ Just call out for me.  _ Strange’s words echoed through Jackson’s mind.

“To get help.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen of writing disproportionate chapter and almost dying inside! (Save_Me.mp3)  
> I posted an update on tumblr about the next story in the series, so check that out if you wanna.

Jackson had tiptoed out of his bedroom at almost 6 in the morning and found himself in the laundry room of the hotel in a black hoodie and worn sweatpants to match. He couldn’t go far without running into any of his staff, and this was the only place in the hotel with enough privacy for what he needed to do. Although Jackson was still apprehensive about exactly how to go through with it. The rapper wasn’t even sure if this was even gonna work.

“Okay.” Jackson breathed. “Doctor Strange, I summon you? Thee? Jesus christ this is stupid.”

“Just saying ‘Hey Strange’ would’ve worked.” Stephen said behind him.

Jackson almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of the sorcerer.

“Aish, it’s too early to be scaring people.”

Strange bit back a smile, “Technically it’s nighttime where I’m located. You needed something?”

“Yes.” Jackson got his bearings together, “I thought it over and I would like you're help. If you still want to that is.”

“Of course. But we’re gonna need to go somewhere else for me to explain if that’s alright with you.”

“How long will we be gone for?”

“Only about two hours at best.” Strange said.

The sorcerer held one hand up, and started moving his other arm in a circular motion until bright orange sparks exploded in air. They started to form a circle and eventually a portal opened up; blasting a huge gust of air into Jackson’s face.

“After you.” Strange beckoned.

Jackson was hesitant at first, before walking through. The sun nearly blinded him as he stepped down out the portal. Jackson took in his surroundings of what looked to be the courtyard inside a temple. People in similar garments as strange milled around from place to place, some even sparring in the center of the space.

“This is Karmar-taj.” Strange announced. “This was where I trained when I learned to use magic, and it is the epicenter for those who wish to learn as well.”

“People always travel here by portal?” Jackson looked at a duo who had come out of a similar path such as they did.

“Only those who know how. Otherwise, you have to travel by foot. And only those within the mystic community know about it.”

“Good to know then.” The rapper found at least one place where barely anyone could find him.

“Wang Jiaer?”

Or not.

Jackson searched for the owner of the voice, and was surprised to see the person to match it was someone he knew.

“Zhao Yan?” Jackson replied.

The man nodded, and Jackson all but ran as he brought him into a bone crushing hug. He hadn’t seen his childhood friend in years. He had moved few years after Jackson’s incident with the group of bullies. The Filipino boy had changed dramatically from his younger years; his skin tone darker, his hair was cut short instead of it’s long waves that went down his shoulders, and chubby cheeks weren’t as apparent.

“It’s been years!” Yan exclaimed.

“I know! What are you doing here?”

“Well I’m currently picking up supplies, but I work to protect the Hong Kong sanctum. I’m a sorcerer.”

Jackson gaped, “Like _actual_ magic sorcerer?”

“Yes. Oh, my apologies Doctor.” Yan swiftly bowed at Strange who had now joined them.

“It’s alright. Small world huh?”

“It is. So what are you doing here?”

Jackson’s smile sombered a bit, “I’m here to learn how to control that thing I could do when we were kids.”

Yan looked at him and Strange in confusion, before his eyes widened.

“Oh, I knew it! It all makes sense now. I was kind of scared when we were little, but now I know what you are. Which is still somewhat frightening, but in a good way. I can’t believe I was friends with the legendary spirit.”

“Wait what?” Jackson asked.

“Aw man, have you learned how to transform yet? You probably already have, but what about making energy shields, and-”

“Wait slow down, what did you mean by legendary spirit?”

Now it was Yan’s turn to be confused, “You don’t know?”

“Was getting to it.” Stephen said.

“Right.” Yan winced. “I’ll let you to it then. I’ll see you later Jackson.”

“What’s he talking about?” Jackson looked at Strange suspiciously.

“Let me explain inside.”

Strange led Jackson through a set of double intricate double doors, and inside a low lit hallway. They had arrived at the entrance of a library; Stephen pulling books off the shelf and Jackson roaming the circular room that had books scaling the walls.

“As I said before, you have a unique set of skills.” The Sorcerer reminded as he skimmed through pages.

“That only a few people can do.”

“Actually only one.” Strange corrected. “I wasn’t exactly forthcoming on everything when we last met.”

Jackson scuffled a bit towards the entry.

“While there were people with your abilities, it only happened once every generation. And only in a particular area. Each time, a person would be chosen by the previous owner, and be given that power. Part of that is having the ability to turn into a dragon.”

“How long has this been going on?” Jackson asked.

“Since the Shang Dynasty.” Strange said and handed Jackson one of the books.

It showed a picture of a dragon; not any dragon but the Jackson would turn into. Everything was exactly the same right down to the whiskers. Under the picture was the caption written: _Dragon Spirit._

“Do you have record of each person?”

“No. For the longest time, everyone thought it was just a myth. Including myself. However, there was a drawing of a woman who was assumed to be the holder of one.”

Strange handed Jackson a piece of paper that was tucked in between another book. Jackson unfolded it, and almost threw it at the sight of the picture before him. She looked years younger than when he met her, but the eyes remained the same. It was the old woman that started this. The one that gave him his powers.

“It’s her. She’s...she was the one that gave it to me when I was younger.” Jackson pointed at the drawing. “So I’m a dragon spirit or something?”

“You own the dragon spirit, yes.”

“But I’m a Korean idol, why would I need this?”

Strange hated that he had to be the one to tell him this, “Because at some point, maybe not in the near future, but eventually you’re going to have to use them.”

“For what?”

“The reason why records of the owners of the dragon spirit is pretty much non existent is because it only pops up on our radar when there’s an event catastrophic coming to threaten their livelihood. In most cases, the owner has participated in stopping whatever being that is the cause of the threat.”

“So what? I’m supposed to stop some big evil?” Jackson laughed humorously.

Strange started fiddling with the gloves that covered his hands.

Jackson felt his stomach turn.

“Take me back.” He uttered quietly.

“Jackson,”

The rapper stepped back pointed, “No. Don’t say anything. I came here to learn how to keep myself in check, not be some goddamn warrior in some fucking battle.”

“And I’m not asking you to.”

“Then why tell me this?! And now of all times.”

“Because before you learn how to control your abilities, you need to know where they came from, and why you have them.” Strange explained. “I knew if I dumped that on you in our first interaction, you wouldn’t have heard me out. I know how you feel-”

“No, no you don’t. You’ve been around magic probably since you were in diapers, so don’t tell me that you know what I’m feeling.” Jackson bristled.

Stephen put down the book in his hands down, and glide over to Jackson.

“Jackson, I was originally a neurosurgeon in New York city. I was, and probably still am, one the most praised doctors to date. I didn’t know a thing about magic except that it was something that con artists did on the street to make money.”

Stephen pulled off his gloves, and raised his hands up to his face.

“What happened?” Jackson's eyes skimmed to the raised scars that ran up and through the Sorcerer’s hands.

“Car accident. Wasn’t paying attention. Then again, I was an asshole who was picky about what patients I performed on so I guess you can say I had it coming. Rest of me was fine, but my hands...my hands never really got better. They tremored so badly in the beginning that I couldn’t write my own name, much less hold a scalpel. So I went in search of a way to fix them. And stumbled upon this place. My intent was to get healed, and go back to my work. Instead, I found out that I was merely being trained to become a protector of the mystic world.”

Strange slid his gloves back on, “I may not know what it feels like to not be in control of my magic, but having the fate of the world thrown at your feet, and being told to save it? I know that feeling to a tee.”

Jackson’s anger fizzled and transformed into guilt and fear. Was he going to follow the same path as the former doctor?

“You became the head Sorcerer though.” Stephen chuckled.

“Yes I did. However, I was in a position where I had to. But I still maintained a piece of myself from before.”

“Is that why people still call you Doctor?”

“I want them too. My job was to originally save lives. Now I just do it in a different way. But that’s a vast contrast from your situation right now. Like I said, no one is asking you to just leave behind everything you know just to prepare for a danger that might not come for years.”

“I already gave up a lot to become an idol.” Jackson mumbled. “I don’t want to let that go.”

“And you won’t have to.” Stephen said determined. “I’ll make sure that we aid you in controlling your magic without it burdening your daily life.”

“Thank you Doctor.” the Hong Kong Native felt more at ease.

“All that aside though, the whole making portal thing is freaking awesome, can you teach me that?”

Strange stared at the idol before bursting into a huge grin.

“How about I show you something easier.”

* * *

 

“I think it just got worse at this point.” Mark glanced from his spot on the treadmill down next to Jackson.

Jackson realized that the water bottle that sat on the gym floor was boiling. The rapper took a deep breath in, and exhaled slowly. The rolling bubbles in the bottle stopped. Strange showed him a few quick techniques to de-escalate any issues that his abilities may cause, but there was more that he needed to learn.

“What the hell am I supposed to do?”

“This Strange guy told you that you don’t have to do anything. You went to learn how to grasp control, and that’s that.”

“But I was given these powers for a reason.” Jackson whined, “And I can’t go back there just to learn not to make electronics explode and ignore the fact that I’m this-this,”

“You're an idol, gaga.” Mark stopped his pace on the machine. “This is what you’ve wanted for years, yes?”

“You know I wouldn’t trade this for the world Mark.” Jackson said softly. “We finally got our chance to be at being stars, and I love what I do.”

“There’s a ‘but’ somewhere.” Mark noted.

“But, I can’t just let stuff just happen and continue with living my life knowing that I could’ve done something to stop it.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re talking about something specific here?”

“When Quake passed Yugyeom to me and our hands touched,”

“What does you gazing into her eyes have to do anything?” Mark smirked.

Jackson raised his water bottle in the air, “Lemme finish! Anyway I touched her, and had that same reaction I had with Tony.”

“So she’s the one that you-”

“Yeah.”

“Ah. What did you see this time?”

“She was being attacked. Someone was about to shoot her and then...nothing.”

“So you think whatever happens to her depends on you being involved?” Mark asked.

“I wouldn’t dream of it if that weren’t the case, that much I’m sure.”

Mark contemplated it for a moment, “Then how about this: You work with Strange to control your powers, and while you’re doing that, try to work your way into S.H.I.E.L.D. and keep an eye on her.”

“Yeah, but when am I gonna have the time?”

“You literally came out of a portal in the middle of our hotel room this morning. It’d be a tight squeeze, but if you’re hellbent on doing this, then use whatever ‘magic’ you have access to to you're advantage.”

“That sounds great except for one thing; how am I gonna get even close to S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“You do remember you have an Avenger on speed dial right?” Mark drawled, “You can call and tell him about the recent vision, and ask him to have you work with S.H.I.E.L.D. He might not put you in direct battle, but you can point out when she might be in danger or something.”

“That’s...actually a brilliant plan.” Jackson said.

“Say thank you to you're hyung.” Mark beamed.

Jackson tugged at Mark’s leg and tackled him to the floor. The two were scuffling and laughing so hard, that they didn’t realize Jaebum and Youngjae were watching them.

“What’s going on?” Jaebum stood at the doorway of the gym.

“Nothing.” Jackson stood from straddling Mark. “I actually have to make a quick phone call, later!”

Jackson darted out of the room; leaving the two in confusion.

“What were you two,”

“Just goofing off.” Mark shrugged and took a sip of water.

He immediately spit it back out at the lukewarm taste.

 

Jackson took a quick shower once he rushed back to his room, and changed from his all black attire, to navy blue jeans and a soft white muscle shirt. He also plucked the thin bronze bracelet that Strange had given him. While the Doctor brought Jackson back to his hotel room using a portal, he didn’t actually teach him how to form one. What the sorcerer did do however, was give the idol an enchanted object that would allow him to travel anywhere he wanted through any door. That gave him the perfect opportunity to physically meet Tony in the Avengers compound. And now that Jackson had a plan in mind, he was ecstatic to know that he was doing the right thing.

If only Tony could see it that way.

“So let me get this straight.” Tony began.

“I’m bisexual.” Jackson said with a serious face.

Tony threw a small allen wrench at the rapper. It clipped his shoulder, and landed on the concrete floor of the Avenger’s workshop.

“Ah! Why?”

“Cause that was a horrible joke.” Tony muttered. “So just so I’m clear on this: you want me to ask S.H.I.E.L.D. to let you work with them, on the basis of a vision you had of their top agent almost being killed.”

“You say that like you don’t believe me.” Jackson crossed his arms.

“Trust me kid I do. But the problem is, they won’t.”

“But this is S.H.I.E.L.D. we’re talking about. They deal with all sorts of weird stuff, why is this any different?”

“Because they’re going through a lot of issues right now. Director Mace was killed, and the temporary Director now was shot by a Life Model Decoy of Quake. I’m sure the last thing they need is a clairvoyant Korean idol telling them that their favorite Inhuman is possibly gonna die.”

“But what if the visions I have another one that might explain in detail of what happens? Or I get more information that directly links to something S.H.I.E.L.D. is working on right now.”

“Again, that’s a lot of ‘what if’ that they won’t be willing to go by just upon you're word.”

“Technically it’s _your_ word.”

Tony rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his chair, “I can just as easily send a memo over to S.H.I.E.L.D. that they need to be on their guard, why do you feel like you have to be by her side?”

“For the same reason I willingly let myself be kidnapped with you.” uttered softly. “I could’ve easily walked the other way, but I’d still would’ve been brought back to you some way or another. I’m not saying that I want to enlist into S.H.I.E.L.D., I just...”

“You wanna make sure she's safe, and you feel like it has to be you because of your abilities.” Tony ran his hand through his hair.

Tony can hear a 15 year old boy from Queens saying a similar thing. Why did he have to find and take in the pure hearted morons?

“Can't call me to tell me you have conflict with you're powers but you'll barge into my door, how I'm not sure, to request that I put you with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I didn't tell you about the whole control thing because you were busy. Plus I got help from Doctor Strange, so you don't have to worry about it.”

“Wait, you said Stephen Strange is helping you?”

“Yeah, you know him right?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Unfortunately.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No, he’s a...standard good person.”

“A standard good person.” Jackson echoed.

 _“Boss doesn’t approve of the Doctor’s explanations for his abilities.”_ FRIDAY chipped in.

Jackson jumped at the female voice, but remembered quickly who she was, “Hi Friday!”

 _“Hello Mr. Wang.”_ She greeted.

The rapper beamed at the ai’s formality.

“I refuse to believe that explanation of bending the fabric of space to create a hole in which you can travel through is simply magic Fri.”

“Oh, so it’s the whole magic vs science debate then?”

“There is no debate,” Tony scoffed, “There’s a scientific explanation for it.”

“You just haven’t figured it out.”

“Yet. I haven’t figured it out _yet._ ” The Avenger corrected.

_“And I have high doubts that you will boss.”_

Tony glared at the ceiling, while Jackson was bent over on the floor laughing to his heart's content.

“Nope. That’s it. You’re banned. You can go right back to Strange and do all you're fun ‘Magic’.”

Jackson calmed down a bit, strolled over to Tony, and smothered him with a hug from behind, “Aw, don’t be mad. You’re still my number one superhero.”

“Yeah yeah.” Tony tried to will away the warmth that was spreading in his chest.

The genius had nothing against Jackson training under Strange; that was an option he would’ve considered as some point. But Tony never thought that the idol would still want to be around him after he’d found a way to handle his abilities. He’s used to people idolizing him or asking him for help with something, and then leaving after it’s all said and done. Don’t get him wrong, a persistent few have decided to stick by him (And refuse to let him get away with anything), but the majority will eventually move on. Jackson will too.

Speaking of the idol, he’d gotten unusually quiet all of a sudden. Tony looked over his shoulder and saw that he was lost in his own thought.

“You alright there?”

“I have something I need to tell you.” Jackson mumbled.

“Okay then.”

“It has to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. More specifically Phil Coulson.”

* * *

 

“So what about a baby blue on the walls?” Simmons pondered.

“What, in the living room?” Fitz asked. “Think beige would be a bit more suitable.”

“But beige is such a bland color.”

“Well blue doesn’t necessarily fit the space, especially when we have floor to ceiling windows.”

“Thought we had a discussion about talking house plans over dead bodies.” Daisy strolled into the new S.H.I.E.L.D. lab.

“I can multitask.” Simmons sassed.

Daisy grinned and pointed to the said dead body, “So anything out of the ordinary with this guy?”

“Nothing that leads me to believe that it’s connected to our Watchdog case.”

“Seems like a simple stab wound to me.” Fitz glanced over Simmon’s shoulder at the corpse.

“It does appear to be, but whatever he was hit with couldn’t have been a knife of any kind. The puncture wound is to circular for that. Plus, the skin around it is cold.”

“Well he is dead Jemma.” Fitz expressed.

“Yes, but body temperatures usually don’t drop to a certain degree until at least 12 hours. And even then, it’s not as low as this area right here.”

“How much?”

“Negative five degrees celsius.”

“What was he stabbed with? Ice?”

“In Australia? Highly unlikely.” Coulson walked in. “Anything from the research lab yet?”

“The place was completely abandoned; almost most of it was emptied out.” Jemma said.

“Except this.” Fitz pulled up a scanned image on his tablet. Most of it was charred, but there were some labels left of whatever machine that was depicted.

“Plans for a weapon?”

“Don’t think so. However some of the paperwork we found with it, says that there’s to be a test run of whatever it is is supposed to happen on the 18th.”

“That’s two weeks from now.” Daisy realized. “Any idea where?”

“Doesn’t say.”

“So the Watchdogs are doing a test run of something we can’t identify,”

“And someplace we don’t know.” Coulson finished.

“Once we start looking through more the stuff we recovered, we should be able to figure out what this is.” Fitz assured.

“And May is interviewing the head of the Watchdog attack.” Daisy said.

“Then we’ll probably get something soon then.” May could be brutal when it came to getting information.

“Coulson.” Agent Piper stood at the entrance of the lab; slightly flushed.

“You alright Piper?” The Director asked.

“What? That’s not important.” She waved, “You have a visitor that’s here to see you.”

“Who?”

“Tony Stark.” Phil felt his stomach drop.

Daisy, Fitz, and Simmons looked at their boss with unease. Coulson was always calm and collected, even on their worst of days. The days where the director was skittish in anyway were few and far in between. So for him to look at Piper like she told him that HYDRA had taken over the world, was a horrible sign.

Coulson dredged out of the lab and down the brick layered hall of the base. It seemed as though word had gotten around, because any agent that had gotten a glimpse of him had fallen speechless and moved out of his path. Coulson had made his way towards the stairs of his office, when he witnessed the mini crowd in front of him. General Talbot (or technically ‘Director’ to the public) was the first person to notice him. Helena and Mack stood to the side, watching May discussing something to the group. And in the center of it all was one Tony Stark; following Talbot’s line of sight until he had spotted Coulson. Standing to the left of him was a bulky framed kid that was just a few inches taller than him, his dark sable hair covered half his face. The entire hall was silent that you could hear a pin drop.

“How?” Tony spoke first.

“Tahiti.” Was the only thing Coulson said.

Tony looked confused, and likely to bite off his head for a moment when Coulson went, “How about we talk somewhere private.”

“Now hold on a second. I may not be the one in charge of ops, but I’m still a director here, and-”

“Sure.” Tony cut Talbot off and turned to the kid behind him, “You mind waiting out here?”

“I’m good.” He replied.

Coulson beckoned the Avenger to an open conference room. Tony was hesitant to follow the former agent but he did anyway. Once the two were away from prying eyes, Coulson shut the door and prepared himself for whatever rant he was about to receive. Tony was pacing back and forth in slow strides, but was clenching and unclenching his fists every so often. Coulson simply stood and watched him. Tony still maintained his grand persona after all this time; dressed in a suit with sunglasses on. But he appeared older to the director. More worn out. Coulson wanted to ask exactly what made him seem so tired, but he remained silent until he was spoken to.  It was like that for a solid 6 minutes, before Tony decided to speak up.

“You were never the one to lie to save your own skin agent.”

Coulson shrugged, “I have when the situation calls for it.”

“Yeah, but never to a friend, have you?”

“No. I haven’t.” Coulson stated.

Tony nodded, “Great. Then I’m to assume, Fury had something to do with bringing you back to life.”

“He did. Straight for the resurrection route though?” The director inquired.

“No one can replicate that face.”

“It’s happened.” Coulson thought back to the whole LMD debacle.

“I believe it. But I also know bland old agent when I see him.” Tony said with a bit of mirth to his voice. “Anyone else know?”

“Maria Hill. Haven’t heard from her in over a year though. But I wouldn’t be surprised if Nat knew.”

“If Natasha knew, she would have grabbed you by the balls and dragged you to the compound already.”

Coulson chortled, “That she would do.”

Silence again.

“Y’know, I expected much more grilling from you.” Coulson divulged, “A bit more questions and a lot more snark to go with it.”

Tony whipped around in mid pace, “Oh trust me, I’m pissed. But I’m also over being angry at people who’ve lied to me. It takes it toll on me after a while.”

At that; Coulson was concerned. Because other than Obadiah Stane, he doesn’t know anyone else that could possibly have hurt him recently to garner this desensitized Tony.

“Plus, my original reason for coming here wasn’t to chew you out for not telling us you weren’t dead.”

“So what are you here for then?”

Tony gave Coulson that megawatt smile that always lead to ruining someone’s whole week soon after. And while the director’s initial response to that was immediately ‘no’, he had no room to deny the genius of anything at the moment.

“So I have this friend outside, young; energetic; he’s kind of a major celebrity in his own right, who’s psychic and just so happens to have had a vision involving one of you're top SHIELD agents.”

“May?”

“Try again.”

“Daisy.”

“Bingo.” Tony snapped, “Anyway, he thinks there’s a potential of her being in danger, and wants to make sure that he’s there to prevent it.”

“What kind of celebrity?”

“I tell you that one of your agents is in mortal danger, and you're asking me his status?”

“Agent Johnson is always in deep water, now answer the question.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Korean pop star. Look, he wouldn’t have a vision unless there’s a high risk of a fatality. All I’m asking you, is to allow him to keep him an eye on her until it comes true, and he prevents here untimely death.”

“You want me to what?” Coulson asked.

“Think of it as payment for not telling me you were alive all these years.”

“Tony I’m not sure you’re grasping the concept of what you’re asking here.”

“Sure I am.” Tony said. “I’m asking you to have him help with your investigation.”

“With what? By what you’ve told me of the kid, he’s clairvoyant and that’s it. We can’t heavily rely on that.”

“I’m not saying that you should, but every psychic dream he has comes true Plus he’s physically set in whatever you need him to do. Maybe lift a few boxes or something around here, do some heavy lifting.”

“So take him out into the field?”

Tony blink, “You _do not_ take him out into the field.”

“But you said-”

“And I was wrong.”

“Tony.”

Tony sighed, “Okay he possibly has the combat skills to go into the field.”

“Yes, but not the mentality to do so.”

“I’m not saying have him be your go to for everything you have. I’m saying let him help wherever he can. But don’t put him in the field.”

“Why not?”

“I...can’t let him get hurt.” Tony grumbled.

Coulson paused in amusement but shock at Tony. He’d had only ever seen the genius care that much about someone except for maybe two people.

“We’ll make sure he avoids combat, but if  what you’re saying is true, then he needs to be out there and he’s gonna have to know how field ops work. We’ll train him.”

“No, _I’ll_ train him. Or Natasha will. Can’t have Jackson working with less than subpar S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that can fight.”

“One, you do realize Romanoff used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., and two what about agent May?”

“Okay she’s an exception.” Tony admitted.

Outside the conference room, Jackson avoids the stares (and glare from Talbot) from the other agents as they slowly start go back to their normal routine. All except three. He recognizes them from Daisy’s memories. Melinda May was level with Jackson in terms of height, and her sharp gaze was even more intimidating up close. She had the same face that his niece would make when she wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone. Agent Mack stood tall above him (goddamn his shortness) looking the idol up and down while Helena, or ‘Yoyo’, seemed geared up to ask him 10 million questions.

“You the spider man?” She started.

“Uh, no, I’m not him.”

“Nah, spider kid’s skinnier.” Mack observed.

Jackson ducked down. It felt like his first fencing practice all over again. Or his first audition before he became a trainee. Jackson can curve judgment like the best of them, but he was entirely out of his depth here.

“Hey, where’s Coulson?” Jackson glanced up to see Quake-er-Daisy across from him, along with Jemma Simmons.

“He’s in there with Stark.” May pointed her head towards the room.

Daisy nodded, and did a double take when she noticed the familiar face.

“Wait, aren’t you that guy I handed that kid to in Melbourne?” She pointed.

“Yeah, I’m the-”

_The dome above us was an eggshell color; low fluorescent lights gave us some view of the wide room. In front of us was the machine. It made a faint humming noise and stood about 3 feet tall as Fitz suggested. There was something reflecting on the floor..._

Jackson blinked a few times and was back to the SHIELD compound. He’d hoped that his abrupt silence mid conversation, would be seen as just lost in thought, but the agents around the idol warily stared at him.

“What the hell was that?” Mack demanded.

“Was what?”

“The whole blue eye glowing thing?” Daisy directed one finger to her eye.

“It’s nothing-wait, my eyes _glow_?” Jackson gaped. Since when did that happen?

Daisy was about to ask how he didn’t know about that feature, when Fitz came tumbling down the hall.

“Guys, figured out a few more details about the plans we found at the research center. Wait, who’s he?” The scientist asked.

Daisy waved him off, “A person, what did you find?”

“Well the titanium bars are the structure for the machine, but it’s the center that’s a pretty big deal. It’s supposedly has a very dense mass and-”

“Has high amounts of phosphor and scapolite in it which makes it glow purple.” Jackson said tonelessly.

The SHIELD agents were back to staring at him with varying degrees of concern.

“That’s...what I was getting to.” Fitz said slowly.

“How did you know that?”

“I heard it from him.”

“You read his mind?” May interrogated.

“No no! I...knew he was gonna say it. And that she was gonna respond that with the fact that it might be the same chemical makeup as the,”

“Watchdog weaponry.” Jemma said in unison. “And if you say you didn’t read our minds then,”

“You can see into the future. That’s what was happening few seconds ago.” Daisy concluded.

“You saw the machine in full?”

“Do you know what it does?” Yoyo tacked onto Mack’s question.

Jackson stepped back a little; overwhelmed, “Yes I saw it. No, I’m not sure what it does. It has a octogonal top to it, the bars like you said, and the center’s purple.”

“Where is it?”

“In huge room; kind a like one of those museums, it’s on a marble floor, and it’s got a dome ceiling.”

“You don’t know the location?”

Jackson shook his head, “The broader scope of it’s hazy. I don’t know those specifics, but I can give you the details of that one scene alone.”

“What’s with psychics and only seeing a glimpse?” Yoyo threw her hands in the air.

“Having too much input of that sort of imagery would probably lead to severe damage of the hippocampus considering that the human brain only functions at 10 percent of its full capability. Plus, our ability to retain certain memories can be faulty. I can understand small fragments.” Simmons deducted.

“That is the best explanation of psychic visions anyone has ever said to me. Can I hug you?” Jackson said in awe.

Fitz immediately stood in between Jackson and Jemma.

At that same moment, Tony and Coulson walked out of the conference room. Coulson eyed Jackson before looking to his team, “Mr. Wang here’s gonna be helping us here and there with our Watchdog investigation.”

“Figured as much. If he can see where there weapon’s stock is, we need to have him on hand to make sure we get to it.” May explained.

Tony turned to the idol, “What did you do to get them on board?”

“Told you I could have another one.” Jackson gleamed.

Daisy looked back and forth between the two and wondered how they even knew each other. If she remembered correctly, he was part of some boy band, so why was he here? The agent stored that question for later when she looked more into him.

“You’re still going to need basic training for mission work. We can’t risk a civilian getting killed out in the field because we didn’t make sure he was safe.”

“Hey, no one said anything about field work.” Tony disagreed.

“He saw where this tech was, which means he was there.” May clarified. “Be here next week ready to work. If you’ll excuse me, I still have Watchdog agents to tame.”

“I’m not sure if my schedule-”

“We start tuesday afternoon.” May said over her shoulder as she walked down to the interrogation room.

Jackson wasn’t sure if he had time to eat next tuesday, let alone train with both May and Strange. But he had the ability to move throughout the world in minutes, and was one step into SHIELD. He could sort this out.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD Consultant Jackson on board! Although if you know anything about Marvel, no one just stays a consultant. Also, get ready for TRAINING MONTAGE next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short: Got hit with a cold, midterms, and then another cold and a mean writer's block. But I'm back, Thor Ragnarok is great, 7for7 is a beautiful album, and s/o to BTS for being legends. Now on with the chapter.

“So, what do I need to know first?”

Jackson did find room in his schedule to juggle training (even if it was at obscene hours of the night when his bandmates were sleeping), and found himself at Karmar-Taj again; sitting in the courtyard with both Strange and Yan.

“Well there’s two major types of energy sources; internal and external.” Strange began. “Most of us, including myself pull from the energy around us to form magic.”

“That would be considered external.” Yan chimed in.

“So internal would mean you’d draw magic from inside of you?” Jackson asked.

“Exactly. Most people born with magic, or in your case handed down with it, can pull an enormous amount of energy within them to use magic. However, because of that, it can somewhat clash with the energy around you.”

“And people who have magic that is internal have their magic closely aligned with their emotions.” Yan added.

“So is that why I’ve had issue with control?”

“It’s a multitude of reasons.” Strange said. “The fact that you’ve repressed it for years is a big one. All that energy pushed down, and now suddenly that pressure isn’t there anymore. The magic inside of you has to adjust to the changes of your body and your environment since the last time you’ve used it.”

“So I need to be able to easily adapt my magic for any situation?”

“Essentially yes.” Yan said.

“Firstly, we’re gonna need to work on you recognizing your magic. This might be difficult because we have a completely different way of pulling magic, but the basis is the same. You’ll need to know what your magic feels like within you and what it looks like right in front of you.”

Jackson ogled as Strange cupped his hands together and slowly pulled them apart, while several orange strands formed and stretched with them. The Sorcerer dropped his hands, and the strands disappeared.

“That, to put simply, is what my magic looks like. It takes a lot of concentration and practice to pull even the smallest amount, but that might not be the same way with you.”

“How so?”

“I want you to describe the feeling you get when you transformed into your dragon form.”

“Well it’s... it’s kinda like I’m grabbing a rope and then pulling it closer to me until I change.” Jackson explained.

“Do you feel yourself turning or is it like a flash and then you’re there?” Yan said while Stephen looked at him amusedly, “What? It’s an important question?”

“It’s sort of both I think. A month ago was the first time I’ve changed in years, but it’s like my body is bending and then I’m a giant lizard floating in the sky.”

“So you can identify and pull from that source at will.” Strange stated. “Based on that, I want you to try and see if you can identify your magic.”

Jackson hesitated for a moment before closing his eyes. Immediately he knew where to feel for his dragon form, but the rapper wadded through his subconscious and searched for something else. Jackson wasn’t sure how much time passed before he found it, and he originally couldn’t notice what it was at first. It was as if a tiny fragment of glass was reflecting off light, that you missed when you pass it. But once he found it, Jackson reached out to grasp it. A whole wave of glaring light rushed through him, and shoved him back to where he had almost fallen from his spot in the courtyard.

“Holy shit.” Jackson blinked a few times.

“It can be a lot sometimes.” Yan offered.

“Especially when it’s an immense mass of power.”

The Hong Kong native had a jittery sensation creep through him. It was if he was on a sugar high that was maxed out on steroids. It felt alarming yet exhilarating at the same time.

“Okay. I have identified the source. Simple.”

“Understanding your magic is somewhat easy. Abling it to stay in line is another.” Strange pointed.

“And using it for combat?”

“Can be just as difficult. But if you can control it, you have the ability to do almost anything.” The sorcerer then tacked on, “Although I’m not sure why you’d consider that.”

“Just for self-defense reasons.” Jackson ended quickly.

“Your fists aren’t enough?” Jackson swung a few light punches at Yan.

Strange was still skeptical of Jackson’s response but decided to question it if needed be, “Alright, alright. Let’s move onto the visible aspect.”

* * *

 

“You sure about this?” Daisy asked May.

“Nope.” The older agent clipped.

“I mean I’m all for enhanced wanting to do good with their powers, but we both know Coulson wouldn’t even consider him without at least 3 different training tests.”

“Coulson is obviously in a tight spot now that Stark knows the he’s alive. He’s trying to get on his good side here.”

“Yeah, but we’re risking a lot just to appease Tony Stark. I want to know that he picked this guy because of some dignifying trait besides his psychic abilities, and not because he’s some celebrity friend or whatever.”

May shrugged, “He might have one or two good ones.”

The agents two rounded the corner of their base to the training room, where Jackson stood. Jackson was dressed in black workout gear, and the rapper was playing around with the punching stand when he turned and noticed the duo.

Jackson blushed at his silliness and bowed, “Sorry.”

“Right.” Daisy said while looking at May.

“With me, center floor.” May commanded.

Daisy sat on the side bench while Jackson timidly stood in front of May in the center of the training room.

“We need to have a starting base for how much work you need. “Let’s get started.” May moved into fighting stance.

Jackson was taken aback when he realized that she would be fighting him. Then again, he’s seen May through Daisy’s eyes. Jackson also assumed fighting position and was gearing up for anything the agent through at him.

May jabbed at Jackson’s side, but Jackson was quicker and blocked it. However, he was slightly slow on blocking the fist that was coming towards him. Soon, they were in full combat; May trying to hit blows while Jackson defended himself. It eventually ended when May found an opening in Jackson’s defense, grabbed his arm, and flung him on the ground. Jackson winced in pain that shot up his right arm, but got up briskly to be ready to start again.

“Your defense is rough but good. However you’d have an easier time with taking me down if you actually threw a punch or two.” May examined. “Let’s go again.”

May attacked first again, and this time, Jackson was faster in his defense. However, May was catching up pace, and was much harder in her hits. Jackson decided to take her word, and slightly moved offense.

The result of that helped him tremendously, as he moved May to defensive stance, and made her back up from how close she was to him. Jackson was still hesitant to land a punch on her, but almost doing so still had good results. Jackson still ended up being flipped on the floor again, but he at least lasted longer.

May looked down, slightly satisfied, “Not bad. Gonna take time before we even consider you out on the field, but at least we’re not starting from scratch.”

Jackson stood up again, “Thank you agent May.”

Daisy leaned to the right on the bench to get May’s attention and mouthed, ‘Teacher’s Pet’.

May raised an eyebrow, “Since you show some form of competency as it pertains to fighting, Agent Johnson will work with you for the remainder of the time.”

“Wait what?”

“I have paperwork to fill out, so I’ll be in my office if you need me.” May finished, and while Jackson wasn’t looking, mouthed ‘good luck’ to Daisy before making her exit.

“She’d rather be kidnapped by HYDRA than do paperwork.” Daisy muttered.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” Daisy stood. “So like May said, you're defense could use some polishing. We’ll start there first.”

“Okay.” Jackson muttered while gazing intensely at the agent.

That didn’t go unnoticed however, “What?”

“Nothing! I... thank you. For saving Yugyeom I mean.” He sputtered.

“It’s my job.” Daisy shrugged.

“Has it always?” Jackson inquired. “Working for SHIELD I mean.”

“No. And before you ask, anything else is considered classified.”

Jackson chuckled, as if he knew about a joke that she didn’t, “Of course.”

Daisy examined the idol in front of her. He was...weird. And weird is what she deals with every day. There was something off about him that agent couldn’t pinpoint. It might be the clairvoyant aspect, but it felt as though he knew something he didn’t. And that was unnerving for anyone who worked for SHIELD.

“Let’s get back to work.”

“Right.” Jackson went back into position.

* * *

 

Jackson hobbled down the pristine white halls of the Avengers compound. The rapper felt like one giant bruise after going one on one with Daisy (and being knocked down several times), but in the end, was deemed by agent Johnson; and he quote, “Suitable for emergency backup if needed”.

He took what he got.

The only issue now lied in how Jackson was going to protect Daisy when he wasn’t there. Most information about the Watchdog case was classified and even if they weren’t, no one was gonna trust him with such delicate information. There was also the fact that Daisy didn’t trust him either. She had no reason to. But he needed her to feel comfortable around him to keep her alive. Jackson mulled over how he could possibly gain the heroes trust when he curved the corner.

And slammed straight into someone.

“Sorry!” Both Jackson and the person he ran into apologized at the same time.

Jackson cradled his head a bit and looked in front of him, to see a gangly looking boy who looked like he was still in high school.

“You alright?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah.” The boy blurted out. “Sorry, I completely rushed through here without looking.”

“Well to be fair, I should’ve seen where I was going.” Jackson commented.

The kid looked familiar to him, but Jackson was still in too much pain to really pinpoint-

“See you two are well acquainted.” Tony stood in front of the two.

“Uh actually we just ran into each other.” The boy said.

“Literally.”

“Peter. Jackson, Jackson that’s Peter.” Tony pointed.

“Wait, the idol guy?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. You’re the spider kid?” It finally clicked.

“Spider-man but yeah.” Peter corrected.

“Not with the way you're voice cracks.” Tony mumbled.

“C’mon Mr. Stark.” Peter grumbled.

“Leave him alone Tony, he’s doing well for himself.”

“I never said he wasn’t.” the avenger said. “He’s an awkward teenager but can throw a helluva punch.”

“Tony’s right. I’ve seen him in action.” T’Challa strode up next to Tony. Two females in black stood promptly a few feet back.

“Thanks.” Peter blushed.

“Thought we still had another week before another meet up on the accords.” Tony then turned his attention to T’Challa.

“We do. However I came here today to discuss more about the pardoning phase for our plan.”

Jackson noticed the way Tony’s jaw tightened, “Right. We’ll be in the conference room. Go do whatever you want, just don’t mess with anything important or fragile while I’m out.”

“We won’t.”

“No Promises.” Jackson said at the same time.

“Spoken like true apprentices.” T’Challa smirked.

Tony sighed before ushering the king towards his workshop.

“So Tony says you’re like a teenage super genius right?” Jackson asked the hero.

“I wouldn’t go as far as that, but I am working on a repellant for my webs.”

“Why would you wanna make something that would deflect your own defense?”

At that, Peter blushed again, “I’ve sorta...had issues with that.”

“You’ve gotten stuff stuck and it wouldn’t come off, did ya?”

“Yeah. It’s not funny!” Peter said indignantly while Jackson gave him a shit eating grin. “Still haven’t found a way around it as far as skin and clothing.”

“Haven’t you run tests or something?”

Peter shook his head, “Not everyone’s willing to help out and I can’t really use myself as a test subject.”

“I’ll do it.” Jackson offered.

“You’d be willing to be my guinea pig and potentially get stuck on something for what may be hours?”

“I’d be willing to do anything as long as I have an excuse to use some of Tony’s tech.”

“But we’re not using Mr. Stark’s tech.”

Jackson smiled wickedly, “I told him we’d make no promises.”

 

Several floors below them, Tony and T’Challa occupied Tony’s workshop; Tony pacing briskly on the concrete floors while T’Challa sat and watched him. The layout for their statement on pardoning Cap and the rest of his crew sprawled on the desk next to him.

“Rogers and Wilson will be the easiest to sway; god knows the US government’s pissing themselves for their soldiers back. Lang’s got a criminal record, but nothing that warrants him as the enemy of the public.”

“So that leaves Ms. Maximoff and Mr. Barton.” T’Challa concluded.

“Which will be the hardest considering that birdbrain used to be an assassin and Wanda’s powers are quote on quote ‘a danger to society’.”

“Mr. Barton technically was an agent of SHIELD. They’re support in this could potentially work in our favor.”

“Yeah well, SHIELD’s not really anyone’s favorite organization right now.” Tony swiped through holograms of files the Coulson sent over about the recent Watchdog attacks.

“But they could still help Tony.” T’Challa pressed, “And as far as Maximoff goes, I’m sure a certain SHIELD agent will gladly rally to make sure she is shown in a positive light again.”

“That’s...that’s actually genius. If anyone can punch through people’s thick skulls, Johnson’s the one to do it.”

“And thus having a stronger bond between The Avengers and SHIELD,”

“Which puts both in a good mood with the public.” Tony finished and pushed a few of the files flagged into a folder marked ‘consider’. “Gosh, where has proper planning that actually works been all my life?”

“Buried under scandal and alcohol I presume.”

Tony raised his hand and was ready to make a comeback when he realized he didn’t have one. T’Challa wasn’t wrong on that aspect. And the king knew it too.

“So we have some semblance of an idea on how we’re gonna go about this. Although, I’m not sure why we couldn’t wait til next week.”

The king of Wakanda glanced at one of the holo screens that floated near the lower corner farthest away from him, “Because there’s still one more person that needs to be pardoned.”

Tony followed T’Challa’s line of sight and gripped on the edges of the desk in front of him. This was bound to come up eventually, but the genius hoped he wouldn’t be the one that had to deal with it. The holo screen showed a news article about the Avengers being whole again. Only the headline read: _‘Will the Avengers Let the Winter Soldier into Their Home?’_

“Didn’t think we needed to discuss that. Thought it was obvious what the right choice would be after we came up with the Buchanan Act.”

“I figured since we’re on the topic.” T’Challa shrugged.

Tony eyed him suspiciously. There was much about the amendments that Tony refused to touch, but as much as it pained him to do it, he worked on the policies that would keep people like Bucky Barnes safe from scrutiny. So even if he didn’t say it, it was implied that the Avenger wanted the man free of charges.

“There’s something else you aren’t telling me.” Tony stated.

T’Challa twirled the ring his father gave him on his finger, “Deputy Prime Minister Jiro Oshiro pulled me aside yesterday.”

Tony’s met with the Deputy Prime Minister of Japan before. His boss may believe in fairness, but Oshiro is in the ‘I’d love to see The Avengers rot in prison’ pile.

“What did he want?”

“For Barnes to either waste away in a cell or put in a facility of his choosing.”

“He doesn’t get to decide that.” Tony frowned.

“I’m aware of that. But he already has the support from many others that if James were to be pardoned, he would need to be monitored and checked in with as much as possible.” T’Challa looked Tony dead in the eyes, “That also means frequent visits to whatever facility he stays in.”

Tony closed his eyes and ran both his hands through his hair. Now he knows exactly why the king wanted to discuss this a week early. The universe just loves laughing in his face.

“I don’t think-”

_“Boss, Mr. Wang is requesting entry into the shop.”_ FRIDAY announced.

Tony glanced at the glass door, and saw the Hong Kong native barreling down the hall. Tony waved his hand up in the air, and the door slid open before Jackson ran into it.

“Hey! So Peter says that lasers are a faster way to cut through his webbing, however I’m not gonna trust a 16 year old to point something like that near my body, so can you remove this vase from my hand?” Jackson lifted his right hand that was currently wrapped on the opening of a light blue vase.

The two heroes stared at Jackson’s predicament before T’Challa stood, “I think it’s best if we stop here for today.”

Jackson’s eyes widened, “Oh! I’m sorry if I interrupted-”

“It’s alright, “T’Challa put a hand up, “I still have a lunch meeting I need to attend to.”

The king then looked back at Tony, “I’ll try to do the best that I can Tony. But as I’ve said before,”

“Wakanda comes first.” the Avenger resigned.

T’Challa nodded and turned his attention back to Jackson.

[“It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Wang.”] T’Challa spoke.

Jackson gleamed and bowed, “Likewise.”

T’Challa waved at the two and took his leave.

[“His Korean sounds so smooth.”] Jackson flushed.

Tony gave him a judgmental look.

“What? It does! And it doesn’t help that he’s good looking either.” Jackson pouted.

The genius rolled his eyes, “Come here so I can get this vase of you.”

Jackson rested the vase gently on the desk, and sat in the same spot as T’Challa was while resting his head on the tabletop. Tony fished out one of his laser cutters from the drawer in the table, and started getting to work on safely removing Jackson from the vase. Tony was about two centimeters in (damn Parker for making his webbing so thick), when he noticed the unusual silence in the shop.

“You’re awfully quiet.” the genius muttered.

“I’m not loud all the time.”

“You’re not. But there’s two types of quiet when it comes to you, and I can tell that you’re not deep in thought.” Tony deducted. “So spill. What’s up?”

Jackson raised his head, “You tell me.”

Tony focused back on cutting Jackson lose; neither saying anything. That lasted for a good five minutes before Jackson caved.

“Is it about Captain America?”

Tony didn’t respond.

“Is it about Bucky?” Jackson asked softly.

Tony still said nothing, but his grip on the cutter tightened.

“You don’t,” Jackson scrunched up his face trying to find the right words, “You’re not...obligated to help everyone. Especially if they’ve hurt you.”

_Still only 20 centimeters in._ Tony tried to keep his train of thought on the webbing.

“I don’t think I could do it.” The rapper admitted. “The fact that you’re willingly-”

“Not doing it for him.” Tony snipped.

“I know.”

Tony wanted to snap back at that. Yell that just because Jackson knows his entire life, doesn’t mean he understands everything. But yelling at the kid won’t make him feel better. And the avenger doesn’t wanna drive him away.

“Gotta do what’s right.” Tony said it more to himself.

“Not to the point where you suffer.”

“Look I’ve...I know that I went too far in Siberia-”

Jackson scoffed, “Because everyone would act calm and rational to what you saw.”

“And I’ve been trying to fix the damage that was caused since. That announcement I made before Ross decided to hold us hostage, was the only major headway I’ve made in over a year. There’s no room at this point for hesitation.”

“And what happens after?” Jackson challenged, “Say all of this works and the Avengers are one whole team again. Then what?”

At that, Tony stopped everything he was doing. The basics of his plan were simple: Amend Accords, pardon Avengers, and give them their freedom back. The mechanic didn’t think that far ahead. He’d have to face them after a year of no contact. He wouldn’t know how they’d react to one another; if the group as a whole would put everything in the past or still be at each other's throats. How was he even gonna react to seeing Ste-Rogers after all this time?

Tony’s chest started to constrict. He didn’t cover all his bases like he should’ve. This was how mistakes were made. This was how things like Ultron-

“Tony.” Jackson gripped at Tony’s wrist and pulled him out of his panic.

Tony took in a deep breath and counted until he could feel his heart rate go down, “I’ll figure it out and fix it from there.”

“Why do you have to be the one to fix everything?”

“You do realize I’m a mechanic, right?”

“Not what a meant. What I’m saying is, why does it have to be you to solve problems you didn’t make? Why does it have to be you that sacrifices everything? And don’t even think about using everything you’ve done before Afghanistan as your excuse. Your past doesn’t define you, remember?” The idol scolded.

“I’m not the only one working on fixing the issues at hand here.” Tony was truly grateful that T’Challa and even Natasha were around to help.

“I’m talking about the personal part.” Jackson said.

Tony shrugged, “Can’t exactly trust anyone. Don’t wanna pile on my shit on anyone else either.”

The rapper narrowed his eyes and flicked his finger at Tony’s elbow.

“Ow. What the hell?”

“What am I, a statue?” Jackson exclaimed.

“Listen kid, I’m sure you feel like you’re obligated to-”

“No.” Jackson squared his shoulders, “I’m not gonna sit here and let you think that you have to go through everything alone. I wanna help you, and I wanna hear about whatever’s eating at you because you and I both know you’ll internalize it until it comes back to bite you. And I’m not doing it because you’re helping me with figuring out my shit or because I know your whole life story or whatever. I want to be by your side. So if you’re struggling, I’ll do whatever I can to ease that pain. And don’t think about shutting me out either, cause I’m relentless. I’m not going anywhere.”

The fierce determination in Jackson’s eyes was almost nauseating to the Avenger. Rhodey has been with him for years, T’Challa and Nat tolerate him, Peter adores him. And yet Jackson...Jackson doesn’t have an angle. His powers; sure; but the idol could’ve stayed with Strange and kicked Tony to the curb. But he’s here. Jackson _wants_ to be here. And that frightens Tony more than anything else. But it also gives the mechanic hope. Whether he welcomes it or not is a different story.

“Okay.” Tony responded.

“Okay? I pour my heart out to you and all you say is okay?!” Jackson cried out dramatically, “No wonder you’re still single.”

Jackson squealed as Tony chucked a pen at his arm.

“Do you want this webbing off or not?”

“Yes please!” Jackson batted his eyelashes.

Tony rolled his eyes and continued to remove the thick material.

And if his shoulders were a bit more relaxed, and a smile crept on his face, that was between him and FRIDAY.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this was kind of boring, but a necessary point to touch on. Really wanted to build on Tony and Jackson's relationship, so later on you'll see why certain things happen the way they do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Year, New Realizations! Like how Seasonal Depression is a thing. Nonetheless, I'm gonna make 2018 mine, and that means making sure this fic stays on track. Glad to finally have an update for you guys, and I honestly can't wait for all the exciting stuff I have plan to finally come into play soon.

It was two weeks of trying to manage going back and forth between work, Karma-Taj, the Compound, and S.H.I.E.L.D. before Jackson received a call from Daisy.

“Who’s calling you this early in the morning?” Youngjae peered over to look at Jackson’s phone.

Jackson almost choked on his tea as the words ‘flower girl’ lit up on the screen. 

“Flow-er girl.” Yugyeom pronounced the english title, “Who’s flower-”

Jackson swiped his phone from the kitchen island and said ‘cousin’ before darting back to his room, leaving the rest of his members confused. It was only when he was in the safety of the closet in his room did he dare answer.

“Hello?”

_ “Head to the SHIELD base at 6:30 tonight in Incheon. We’ll pick you up from there.” _ Daisy ordered.

“Wait, why?”

_ “We located the Watchdog cell in Beijing that fits the description that you gave, and you’re the only who’s seen the inside of it.” _

“And you want me to go  _ with  _ you?” Monitoring within the SHIELD base was one thing, but going out in the field. With the potential of getting shot?

_ “Fitz and Simmons have their plate full already, we don’t know what we’re walking into, and I’d like to not lose any fellow SHIELD agents. Are you in or not?” _

“I'll... be there at 6:30.”

_ “Good. Don’t be late.”  _ Was all Daisy said before hanging up.

The rapper let his phone fall to the floor and banged his head on the closet door repeatedly. He had to a) manage to get out of dance practice early without everyone getting suspicious, b) find a way to make it onto the SHIELD base without magic (he’ll get shot if just randomly walks in), and c) pray and hope this mission ends before he has to get back home and plan for a variety show taping. And also not die.

“Why are you in the closet?” Mark asked on the other side of the door.

“I’m having a gay crisis.” Jackson deadpanned.

“Didn’t know you had to go back in the closet for that.” Jackson could hear the eldest amusement of his joke in his voice.

Jackson could feel the oncoming headache that probably wasn’t gonna go away anytime soon.

* * *

 

Jackson adjusted the S.H.I.E.L.D. issued jacket that he wore for the fifth time in the past 30 minutes. The black and blue fabric wasn’t fitted for him, and was merely a hand me down of whatever agent it used to belong to. However it did keep him warm in the bone-chilling quinjet. 

“We're looking at a good 200 acres of forest where this building is located. Seems to be an unfinished planetarium that was built and it's only 60 miles away from the closest town, so we cannot let them get that far.” Coulson instructed at the front. 

“I'll run through the place; see if we can find another escape route in case things go south.”

“Initial images of the place show there's at least 6 dozen Watchdog agents in the area, so be careful.” Coulson warned Elena. “Mack I want you and May with me, to take the front. Jackson I want you by Daisy’s side at all times. If you see anything that's familiar or off, let her know.”

Jackson nodded and looked over at said agent. She only spared him a quick glance before scrolling through the tablet in her hands.

“Take this.” Mack handed him a gun.

“That's-”

“This switch to freeze, this switch to kill.” the mechanism almost came naturally to the rapper.

Jackson made sure that the gun was set to freeze and slid it in the holster on his side. 

“We’re getting ready to make our descend.” May called from the pilot’s seat.

Jackson’s heart rate instantly jumped as the jet started to land. Everyone else cocked their guns, faces steeled for combat. The jet landed with minimal noise, and the door opened to the dark forest. 

The group split up from there; Yoyo already a blur as she ran around the perimeter, Coulson, May, and Mack taking off towards the left while Daisy and Jackson moving towards the right of the planetarium. The area was completely blacked out, save for the moon above. The two were nearing closer to the clearing where a few Watchdog agents guarded the entrance. Jackson had a wave of nausea hit him at the thought of possibly confronting them. He’d manage not to do too much fighting when he escaped with Tony, but Daisy might not be there to help him and the Watchdog agents are highly trained.

“You’re shaking too much.” Daisy stated from her crouched position in front of him.

“What?”

“I can feel your movement from the ground. Plus you’re breathing heavy.”

“Sorry.” Jackson took in short breaths.

Daisy glanced back at him, “Don’t worry too much about whether you’re gonna live or not. These guys are pushovers and we trained you to at least knock two of them out. If things run smoothly you’ll be back to your mansions or whatever in few hours.”

“It’s dorm. Not really glamorous.” Then he added, “However I do prefer not to die tonight so...thanks.”

“Right. Yoyo’s probably got most of em cleared so let’s keep moving.” 

Sure enough, a good number of Watchdog agents were already on the ground after Yoyo had darted through. The two made it to the entrance way where a handful of Watchdog agents were still standing. Jackson stood his ground to fight, when when Daisy slipped a golf ball sphere from her utility belt and slid it on the ground. All of them stared at the device, and before they could react, were struck unconscious by volts of electricity they sprung from the ball. 

Jackson stared at the agent who only shrugged, “This is a stealth mission. Not gonna ‘quake’ anyone otherwise we’re screwed.”

_ She has a point  _ Jackson thought. 

The duo slipped into the planetarium with ease. Daisy was light on her feet and picked off the Watchdogs one by one. Jackson aided her in anyway he could, whether that meant shooting any Watchdog agent that came close to her, or taking a hit that was meant for her. 

They made their way up a couple floors, where the hallway was eerily quiet. No cameras or a guard to be seen. 

“Not a single piece of surveillance.” Daisy mumbled as she scanned the concrete walls. “And if that's the case then why no-Jackson?”

Jackson had paused from following Daisy, “This way.”

Daisy begrudgingly followed him through an entryway on their left. 

Jackson entered the room with the high ceiling, and one loom at the marble floor and he knew they were in the right place.

“What are you looking for?”

“There’s something that’s supposed to be here.” 

“This room’s completely empty.”

“Yeah, to anyone who’s not part of the Watchdogs.” Jackson felt the walls. The rapper couldn't see how the device showed itself but, he had a feeling it was hidden somewhere. 

“Daisy, what’s you're status?” Coulson said over comms.

“We’ve made it to the checkpoint, but Jackson’s insistent that there’s something-”

Jackson placed his gloved hand a piece of the wall, which shimmered purple, and created an opening in the center floor. An odd circular machine rose from the ground.

“Here.” Daisy said.

The two walked closer to the center.

“You two find anything?” May asked.

The agent circled the device, “The plans for the machine that Fitz found, we’re looking at it.” 

“Any idea what it is?”

Jackson squinted at something that was reflecting the floor. He knelt to get a better look, and saw to what look like the time on a digital clock that was set to ‘2:30:00’.

Jackson’s eyes widened, “A bomb.”

“What?” Daisy leaned down to where Jackson was and saw the same clock.

“Fuck.”

“Daisy what’s going on on your end?”

“It’s a bomb Coulson, that’s what it is.”

Mack swore under his breath, “Is it active?”

“No, but it could be.” Daisy pulled out a scanner from her pocket and waved it around every inch of the bomb. “We need to get this Fitz and Simmons.”

“This was supposed to be a test run,”

“And that means they’re gearing for the real thing.”

The duo turned at the sound of a gun being clocked. 2 Watchdogs; one wearing the usual dog mask, while the other was completely bare faced.

“Jowchu?” Daisy put both her hands up.

The two Watchdog agents opened fire, but Daisy was quicker. She shot out waves from her hand, which sent the two flying.

“It’s  _ jiāochū. _ ” Jackson corrected. “And I'm pretty sure not even in the right context.”

Daisy scowled at Jackson. Then, the two heard a whirring sound from behind them. The timer started counting down.

“Shit.” The two said in unison.

Daisy and Jackson sprinted out of the room and down the hall they came.

“The bomb’s getting ready to blow!” Daisy yelled over comms.

“We’re outside. Where are you?” Mack asked.

“East wing, third floor!” Jackson yelled.

Daisy shot out a vibration at the glass window in front. They ran out on the balcony, but were too high up to jump and not be injured.

Jackson was having the worst case of deja vu.

The Hong Kong Native was considering transforming, when Daisy grabbed the back of Jackson’s collar and the two rose in the air. Daisy flung Jackson around so he was on her shoulders before she landed hard on the ground. Jackson scrambled off her back just as the bomb went off. 

“You alright?” Jackson’s knees felt sore from the landing, so Daisy’s had to feel some form of pain. 

“Fine. Not the first time leaping from heights like that.”

Jackson took a second to see how bad the damage was to the place. The planetarium seemed structurally sound except for the top that was blown clean off. Whatever the bomb was made of, it was efficient enough to contained to one area, but could probably cause a significant amount of carnage. 

“So this is what a test run looks like huh?” Yoyo trailed next to the duo with Mack, May, and Coulson behind her.

“They've had plenty of time to set this up.” Daisy shook her head at the where the top of the building once was. “Even if this is just a practice for the real thing, the Watchdogs have probably picked a spot, and have rigged it by now.”

Jackson quickly understood, “Which means that they’re already a step ahead of us.” 

“Then we need to be five ahead them.” Coulson concluded. 

“Well unless somebody stumbled upon anything new we're-”

Jackson zoned Mack out the second his body ran cold. Everything felt wrong in that moment, and the rapper’s first and main instinct was Daisy's safety. Jackson positioned himself in front of the agent, eyes jumping any and everywhere for whatever danger that was close by. 

“What the hell are you-”

A bullet barely grazed them. 

“Sniper, ten o'clock.” May pointed her gun at the treeline miles across from them.

“We got more coming in on our nine.” Mack aimed his shotgun axe at the group headed towards them.

Yoyo was set to run, “I can take down the sniper.”

“Not without going through the rest of them.”

That cold feeling strengthened in Jackson, and he moved before goes mind could comprehend what was happening. His right hand shot out a bright blue ball of magic that darted towards the tree branches and exploded as a person dropped to the ground. His left shot out the same energy in waves causing the Watchdogs gunning for them to collapse unconscious on the ground. 

“Or you could just do that.” Coulson mused.

 

“Where’d you learn how to do that?” Daisy asked once they were back up in the air again.

Jackson latched a hand on his wrist, which still tingled after it’s use, “I’ve been seeking help while also training with you guys; trying to get a handle on what I can do.”

“And what exactly can you do?”

“I’m not really sure. I’ve always repressed it, so I’m still figuring it out.”

“Well whatever you did worked out pretty well.” Yoyo leaned back in her seat; legs crossed, “Thanks to you, we cut our clean up in half the time, and probably added a year to our lifespan.”

“More like half a year if you factor in whatever weird ass ‘end of the word’ issue that comes up next.” Mack grouched.

“That too.”

Jackson gave a small grin but still clenched and unclenched his fist. He really hadn’t been able to focus that much magic into a physical form before, at least not since he was a kid. It was great to use to properly defend others, but there wasn’t any conscious thought into what he did. And that’s what terrifies Jackson the most. 

“So are we dropping you off in Gangnam, or in Hong Kong?” Daisy brought up.

“What?”

“You’re gonna be here in about a day anyway. Wouldn’t take that long.” 

“Did you look at my schedule?” Jackson was more amused than disturbed.

“I needed to know where you were and where you were gonna be when we picked you up. You kinda flip flop between places.”

“Yeah, by the way, what’s with the heavy promotions in China?” Coulson inquired from the front of the quinjet.

“That’s where he’s from Coulson, you gotta represent the place that got you where you are now.” Jackson beamed a Mack’s comment.

“Yeah but I’ve seen a few Chinese idols promoting. Not as heavy as you do.”

“Well there’s a different set of expectations I think for me.”

“How so?”

“Golden child of an Olympic star, one of the top national fencers, potential full ride to Stanford-”

“Did you watch every interview I’ve ever done?”

“Half of that is easily found on Wikipedia. Not that hard.”

“Wait, I’m still stuck on the whole Stanford scholarship, you got it like that?” Mack asked.

The rapper’s grin slowly faded, “Well I was offered, but I turned it down.”

“For the whole K-idol thing.” 

Jackson nodded, “Yup. It's not necessarily a stable job choice, and you can imagine my parents concern for it. Not to mention everyone else's opinion. So I promote a bit harder just to kinda show that it wasn't a waste of time and stuff. And for Got7 too.”

Yoyo smiled reverently, “Seems like a good outlook on life.”

“Yeah. So why the sudden need to help out with SHIELD then?” Daisy pressed.

Jackson was about to sputter a halfway decent response when Agent May called out from the pilot's seat, “Got a bogie coming up on the rear 20 feet out.”

“Is it a threat?”

May scrunched up her face at the screen before it morphed into annoyance, “No its-”

The backdoor sprang open revealing red a silver Iron Man suit that now stood inside the quinjet. The suit dissolved, leaving behind Tony in a grey Black Sabbath t-shirt and jeans.

“Stark.” May finished. 

Tony smirked at the agent, “Glad to see you too Melinda.”

“Would’ve been nice to have gotten a heads up Stark.” 

“Would’ve been nice to know you took Jackson out into the field.” Tony shot back at Coulson. 

“Fitz and Simmons got caught up with something, and it wasn’t anything too riskay.”

“Yeah and it’s not like he didn’t take out half the cell with one hit.” Yoyo added.

Tony looked to Jackson for answers, to which the Hong Kong native replied with, “I’ll tell you later.”

“Right then. Well luckily I didn’t come here to be on you're case about that and- wait is that an axe attached to a shotgun?” 

Mack looked down at his weapon, “Yup.”

“Why?”

“So I can shoot down an enemy and chop it’s head off at the same time.”

Tony floundered to find the right words before giving up, “Okay then. Coulson, let’s chat for a minute.”

The director sat back in his chair as Tony squeezed his way between the second pilot seat and the window of the quinjet.

“You don’t mind if May listens in, do you?”

“There’s literally no possible way she wouldn’t, and whatever I tell you’ll probably tell her soon enough. You guys got this whole ‘husband and wife’ vibe going on with you.” Tony teased, but also kept note of the way Coulson slightly adjusted in his seat, and the tiniest twitch of May’s eye.

“So anyway, what’s the game plan for SHIELD as far as a new director?”

“We don’t have one.” Coulson expressed. “Our ‘game plan’ now is to stay on the good side of the US government and try to do our job as best as we can.”

“That is a horrible plan.”

“Some people can’t afford to negotiate things after a prominent SHIELD agent gunned down a highly ranked military officer Stark.” May narrowed her eyes.

“A SHIELD agent that turned out to be a clone,”

“Yes, which was created by a psychotic life model decoy who was built by a scientist who swayed by some evil magic book who worked for us.” Coulson clarified.

“Not to mention she created an alternate reality to house us in and making Fitz kill director Mason.” May spat venomously.

“Alright. Never a dull moment with you guys.”

Coulson resisted the urge to hold onto May, “Point is, we’re not as reliable when it comes to the public’s safety anymore. We gotta be on the safe side with how we deal things.” 

“But what if you could earn the public’s trust back?” The Avenger pitched an upside.

“You have an idea on that?”

“After everything that went down with General Ross and several other UN dignitaries, the world’s starting to see that maybe handing the power to the quote unquote ‘people’ isn’t always gonna be helpful. Yes, we do need to be put in check, but we do our jobs better without having capitol hill breathing down our necks.”

“Seems like a whole different tune than what you were singing before.” May clipped.

“Before was trying to play the cards right. And again, not saying we completely disregard the whole accountability for everyone.”

“So what’s  _ you're  _ plan then?” Coulson asked.

“Quake still happens to be a public favorite; incredibly popular to the millenials right next to the Spider kid and Pointbreak. And from what I’ve heard, she’s quite good at throwing people on their asses. Figuratively and literally.”

“You’re point being?”

“I can sway the UN on giving pardons to pretty much everyone except Barton and Maximoff.” Tony explained. “Birdbrain’s a former SHIELD agent and Wanda has striking similarities with Daisy on both powers and world views. If agent Johnson can handle that, the rest should be smooth sailing.” 

“So you want us to help you fix the damaged  _ you  _ all caused?” May emphasized. 

“Yes. I do need your help with fixing everything that happened.”

“Not like I was gonna say no.” Coulson admitted. “Besides, the world needs the Avengers whole again. Plus I’m pretty sure you guys miss each other.”

Tony swallowed down whatever knot that was forming in his throat, and tried to shake off the phantom pain in his left arm. Coulson on the other hand added the strange look that passed over Tony’s face to the list of behavioral changes that he’s seen in the genius. 

“Yeah.” was all Tony responded with.

“So in return for aiding the pardoning process for the rest of Avengers, we a better rep,”

“More funding and tech cause god knows how you need it.” Tony knows SHIELD could do so much better in both those departments.

“And a celebrity who’s also psychic.” May added.

“Jackson’s not a bargaining chip.” Tony said darkly.

The instant change in the Avenger’s tone almost gave Coulson whiplash, “Then why send him to us? I figured he was one of your new recruits right along with spiderman.”

“Jackson isn’t being trained to be an Avenger.”

“So what is he then?”

Tony looked down the fuselage of the quinjet where Jackson was talking to Mack; waving his hands around animatedly with an easy smile.

“He’s... he’s trying to figure out what he is. I’m just here to help him out. Jackson’s learning to control his powers, and for whatever reason it’s led him here.”

“SHIELD isn’t just a playground Stark.” May said lowly and gripped at the steering handles.

“And Jackson’s not here to play around. That’s why I really didn’t want him out in the field. That, and I know that there’s a lot he’s struggling with but won’t necessarily tell me. But the kid wants to do good and there’s no one I trust more to aid him with that then you.” Despite the 5 years worth of lies, Tony has more faith in Coulson more so than his fellow teammates.

“He’s been right about everything so far. Give him a task and he’ll do it. And if he’s unruly, I’m sure Natasha will come down to HQ and tear him a new one.”

The director winced. He distinctly remembers Natasha giving him all types of hell when she saw him after assuming he was dead. No one should have to deal with that.

“I think we’ll be fine. Besides, it seems like there’s more to him than what’s on the surface.”

The genius looked over at Jackson again, to see him and Yoyo laughing and pointing at Mack who seemed to be annoyed by something. Even Daisy had the smallest grin traced on her face.

“There is.” Tony smiled softly.

Coulson hadn’t seen the Iron man this relaxed and content the entire time they’ve reconnected.

* * *

 

“You're scratching hyung.” Jinyoung noted for the fifth time.

Jaebum removed his hand from the back of his neck once he noticed. The group was huddled around in the living room watching some melodrama that Youngjae picked out after there was almost bloodshed over picking out a movie to watch. The maknae line took the floor, Mark splayed all over the navy blue chair, and Jinyoung and Jaebum sitting on the couch.

“It’s only 10:15, he said he might run a little late. Don’t worry.” Jinyoung muttered.

“What makes you think I’m worried?” Jaebum asked defensively.

Jinyoung gave the elder the most unimpressed look before turning his attention back to the show.

So maybe Jaebum is somewhat concerned about Jackson sudden need to visit Amber Liu. The younger left dance practice in such a rush, that he barely said when he’ll be back. The boys could get in a lot of trouble for being out so late and having a risk of potentially being caught. With a female from another company no less. However, Amber was a close friend, so it’s not like Jackson was doing anything risky. 

Jinyoung poked Jaebum’s leg, where the elder was picking at the hole in the knee. Jaebum moved his right hand, and rested his chin on it. The leader looked down at where Yugyeom laid; texting rapidly on his phone. 10:23 was the time.

_ He said 10:20  _ Jaebum recalled.

It was rare for Jackson to head out on nights like this. They had a filming for a variety show plus working on songs for the next album tomorrow, which meant an early dance practice at 7. They needed a good six hours of sleep if any of them were to function for days with a heavy workload. If Jackson was to go out, it meant that it was important. 

_ Maybe she needed help with something. But she could’ve gone to other people before calling Jackson. Which means Jackson needed her help. But if that’s the case, why not talk to any of us first? What’s so big that he needed to block out a good 5 hours? He was even radio silence up until 40 minutes ago. What were they- _

Jinyoung threw pieces of popcorn at Jaebum. The elder was quick to raise his hand and slap his dongsaeng on the back of his head, when Jackson faltered in through the door. 

“Hey.” the maknaes greeted tonelessly.

“Hey.” Jackson replied as he toed off his sneakers and dropped down his bags.

“How’s Amber noona?” Mark questioned.

Jackson stared at Mark for a moment before going, “Oh, good. She says hi.”

“Everything okay? You made it seem like it was an emergency or something.” Jinyoung asked.

“Uh, yeah, we went out to eat and she just wanted to vent for a little while. Stuff about SM and all that junk.”

“You look tired.” Jaebum didn’t miss the sluggish movement in the younger.

“Not that tired.” Jackson quickly stood up taller and looked at the tv. “I didn’t know So Ra was in another Doctor drama.”

“This is 3 years old Jackson hyung.” Youngjae commented.

“You expect me to remember and watch every drama Youngjae?” Jackson made his way around the couch and slipped down next to Jaebum. “I have other things to do.”

“Like hang out late when we have an early schedule tomorrow?” Yugyeom teased but didn’t even look up from his phone.

“Yah, like you don’t stay up til 3 texting everyone in you're 97 group chat.” Jaebum lightly kicked Yugyeom at the ankle.

“No one else in that chat is even up by then except Jungkook.” Bambam mentions.

Jackson grinned, “Well that explains a lot. But here I thought you had a crush on Quake. Which is it Yugyeom?”

Yugyeom sent a scornful glare over his shoulder at Jackson. The Hong Kong native simply stuck his tongue out at him and leaned back in the sofa. It was about two episodes later before Jaebum felt a weight on his side. Jackson had somehow managed to wiggle himself onto Jaebum; tucking his body into his torso and leaning his head on his shoulder. Jackson’s eyes looked glazed over, which meant it wouldn’t take long for him to completely doze off.

“Tomorrow’s gonna kick me in the ass.” Jackson mumbled. “And not in the good way.”

Jaebum snickered, “Most likely. But you said Amber needed you right? Think it might be worth the pain later so long as you're helping out a friend.”

“You're right.” Jackson beamed and started stroking his thumb on Jaebum’s knee.

Jaebum sucked in his breath and counted backwards from ten. Any form of physical contact with Jackson affected him in some way, but Jaebum’s learned how to handle it. It was the intimate touches, the times where Jackson was doing it more so for his own comfort that threw him. The singer didn’t know if the younger was consciously aware of it, but he did know that drove him insane that Jackson seemed so soft and content just being in the spot. It was a position similar to this where Jaebum realized how hard he’d fallen for his dongsaeng. Back when things were starting out, but they were still rising to the top. Where they’d all collapse from being on their feet all day. Jackson prefered to lay all over Mark for most of the time, but there were days where he’d latch onto Jaebum and just let the days stress pour out of him. And on one of them, Jackson just looked so calm and peaceful, and nothing could stop or prepare Jaebum for the overwhelming emotions that attacked him in that moment. It took the singer a full week before he could even grasp what it was.

Overtime Jaebum’s feelings had eased from it’s extreme onslaught, but it’s evolved into something more protective after Jackson’s kidnapping. Jaebum wants to give Jackson the space he needs while also wanting to hold him tight and never let him leave the country. It’s irrational, Jaebum knows, but the younger constantly makes him want to throw logic out the window.

Jaebum finally has a lull in his thoughts when he realizes that Jackson is no longer moving his thumb. Jaebum looks down and sees that the rapper has finally gone to sleep. It’s a scene he’s seen dozens of times (because Jackson Wang will always cling to people like a koala) but it doesn’t get old. The urge to swipe away the locks of hair that are in his face are strong, but the last thing he needs is more teasing looks for Jinyoung. So Jaebum just lets himself have this moment for what it is, and digs himself deeper into the hole that he’s already in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sappy Jackbum moment! I'll try to make those longer in the future. Also, there will be times where the balance of Marvel and Got7 shifts a bit, but it's mainly because of where the storyline will be headed from time to time. Next chapter's gonna be a long one, so it might take me a while to get it up, but fair warning: actual angst.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Few things to note:
> 
> -GOT7 COMEBACK DESTROYED ME  
> -THE VISUALS RUINED ME  
> -Black Panther was awesome, and made me love myself even more  
> -Killmonger tho  
> -Michael B Jordan is a weeb  
> -GOT7 tour!!  
> -Jackbum slowly but surely thriving again  
> -More Infinity War stuff (rip me and everyone else)  
> -AGENT'S OF SHIELD 100TH EPISODE!!!  
> -Jaebum and English???
> 
> That's about it. On with the chapter!

“Does anyone else feel like they just talked in circles for 2 hours?” Rhodey sat up straight after sitting for so long in one seat.

“You usually don’t have any complaints Colonel.” T’challa mentioned. 

“I wouldn’t if it weren’t for over 20 plus countries trying to prove that they’re smarter than the other.”

“Or us for that matter.” Natasha added while adjusting the skirt her navy blue suit.

It seemed to be the same back and forth between the Avengers (plus T’Challa) and the leaders of the world; Ask questions on why certain actions weren’t taken, kindly (without wanting to throw a black rolling chair) explain why said actions weren’t possible, listen to leaders bicker back and forth on the idea of new amendments to the Accords, and then express for the 70th time that, no, they have not received contact from their resident god of thunder.

Tony would’ve down a flask of whiskey if he wasn’t on the whole sobriety route.

“The world leaders simply wants best for this planet and their countries.” T’Challa expressed as the quartet trickled into the low lit granite covered hallway.

“Even President Van Der Bellen?” T’Challa’s face morphed into annoyance at Tony.

“We all know full well that man is only interested in money and power.”

“Don’t forget and don’t forget exotic animals. Or pieces of them rather.” Rhodey tacked on.

“Yes, my friend W’Kabi was not too thrilled to hear about the amount of rhino horns the Prime Minister likes to collect.”

“I was sure he would leave Wakanda with his heard when he heard of the news.” Okoye state from T’Challa’s side.

“Jesus Christ, where did you come from?” Tony almost jumped out of his skin when the Wakandan general appeared out of nowhere.

“I was always here Stark.” Okoye was barely phased, “You should pay attention to your surroundings.”

“Considering I’ve been shot at multiple times, I’m a bit more aware of my-Prime Minister Abe.” Tony swiftly switched gears when he greeted the leader of Japan.

“It seems quite difficult to speak to you face to face nowadays Mr. Stark.” Abe shook his hand.

“Well if I could just get the American government to stop nipping on my heels for a couple of hours, I could talk to you all day. Would love to have a new leader that doubles as a brunch friend.”

“It seems as though you already have the king of Wakanda for that.” The Prime Minister glanced to T’Challa.

“We are not at that point yet Abe.” T’Challa and Natasha smirked at the affronted look Tony gave him.

“But you two are a strong force when it comes to necessary changes on the Accords. And both Ms. Romanoff and Colonel Rhodes as well.” Abe gave a warm smile to the airman and the spy. “You plan on giving your final remarks in the coming weeks on your version of the amended Accords. Consider Japan on your side when you give your speech.”

Tony felt the weight of the day’s meeting loosen off his chest, “Thank you Prime Minister.”

The leader of Japan wanted to say more, but felt someone lightly tug at his suit jacket. The quartet’s cheerful mood fell somewhat at the sight of Deputy Prime Minister Jiro Oshiro. He was younger than Abe by a decade, but his thinning hair did nothing to support that fact.

“Prime Minister.” He addressed curtly. “Your meeting with PM Turnbull.”

“Ah yes. It appears that now I’m the one with a country nipping at its heels so to speak.” Abe said amused.

“I don’t think Australia will give you too much trouble.” Natasha assured him.

“I hope not. Gentlemen. Ms. Romanoff.” The PM of Japan said his farewells before departing.

The Deputy Prime Minister watched as he walked down the hall, before turning his attention back to group. The aging lines of Jiro’s face became prominent as his small smile changed into a cold grimace as he stared at the heroes. 

“Do know that nothing is set and stone. There is still plenty of time to discuss the flaws within your amendments.”

“Well good thing we ran into you Mr. Oshiro.” Tony stuck out his hand. Oshiro ignored it.

“Your Prime Minister seems very sure about his position as it pertains to what we are proposing Sir Oshiro.” T’Challa mentioned. “It would be best to-”

“You seem to be quite comfortable in speaking about what is best for me for someone who’s been selfish with his country's resources for several years your highness.” the Deputy Prime Minister gibed.

Okoye, who had stood back from the conversation, made her presence known as she stood tall and leveled Jiro with the same glare as he, if not worse. The king of Wakanda gave a force smile while Rhodey and Natasha tried to bite back their tongues. T’Challa had warned Tony that Jiro Oshiro could be odious at times, and this was a prime example of it. He was a prime example of those who jab and pick at people until they exploded and then make them the asshole (Tony knows cause he’s done it).

“Correct me if I’m wrong Mr. Oshiro,” Tony intervened, “But you seem to have beef that can easily be fixed with a long discussion. Maybe over dinner? Or,”

“My issue, Mr. Stark, is that you all wish to let enhanced do as they please while the rest of us have to live with their consequences.”

“Do remember that some of the enhanced you're talking about used to be human, sir.” Rhodey retaliated.

“And now that they have abilities they seem to think they can right what they think is a wrong. Like you all.”

“We believe in playing by the rules  _ and  _ equal treatment. Also I’m sensing a lot hostility here. Seems like something that a spa could fix better so than dinner-”

“You say that like you didn’t go after Steve Rogers and James Barnes without ignoring the proper rules in place.” 

“Technically those rules weren’t put into law yet.” Tony quipped.

“And how funny it is that they weren’t when the two both managed to slip away.” The Deputy Prime Minister was almost nose to nose with the genius, “I almost wonder if you let them.”

Tony’s body went rigid.

 

_ “Don’t shit me Rogers, did you know?” Tony choked back tears. _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “This isn’t gonna change what happened.” _

_ “I don’t care. He killed my mom.” _

 

“It was supposed to be a peaceful negotiation that went south.”Natasha stated. “I don’t think it’d be possible to face two stubborn super soldiers by himself and bring them in Mr. Oshiro.” 

Jiro scoffed, “All the more reason they shouldn’t be pardoned. But I guess you Mr. Stark don’t feel that way. I have to say, it’s quite pitiful to see you do so much work for people who won’t cooperate. Unless of course you don’t see yourself capable enough to actually lead the Avengers.”

Tony kept on his smile and bit the inside of his cheek until he could taste blood.

“Now that would be truly pitiful.” Oshiro snorted and followed down the path of the Prime Minister without a word.

“Tony,” T’Challa called out cautiously.

“Well he’s definitely one to keep an eye on.” Tony flashed his media smile. “Better make sure sway more presidents and prime ministers if we don’t want this bill to get shot down.”

“Tony-”

“Gotta make a call to one of Coulson’s kids; keep her updated on everything that’s going on. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Tony quickly spun on his heels and strided out of the doubled glassdoor exit.

Natasha looked back and forth between the door and T’Challa before grabbing Rhodey’s arm, “We’ll call you later.”

The two followed Tony out the door and T’Challa sympathized for them.

“There are days in which I feel as though some people should have a strong clap to the back of their heads.” Okoye grumbled.

“If it were you, I don’t think a clap would be the only thing that would happen.”

“I fear that will not be the last time we have an encounter like that with Jiro Oshiro.” Okoye warned.

“Maybe. I am a bit more concerned about Stark at the moment.” For as long as they’ve been discussing policies and changes, Tony has never once called T’Challa out on who he harbors in his country. If it were anyone else, he’d be happy, but T’Challa’s gotten to know Tony. And he knows his avoidance tactics too.

“There is not much you can do for him.” Okoye can sense the thoughts running through his mind.

T’Challa shook his head,“You did not see him Okoye. In Siberia,”

“He’s a businessman T’Challa. If anything bothers him, he pushes it aside and keeps working.”

“That is what I am afraid of. You can only push something away for so long before it comes back to bite you.”

 

* * *

 

Fitz twirled the holo projection of the bomb for the 67th time and went through each and every piece just to find nothing new. The scientist was sure that after 4 hours he’d find something that could tie everything together.

“You’re gonna drive yourself insane Fitz.” Jemma came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Everything makes sense and then doesn’t Jemma,” Fitz scrubbed his face with his hands, “The exterior is made up of vibranium; meaning it can keep it stable, the bomb itself is on a timer and can be remotely deactivated if needed, and it can explode without damaging the structure it’s in.”

Jemma frowned, “But that can’t work because,”

“The vibranium is too strong to release the explosion and we still don’t know what the center is that gives it the ability to wipe out hundreds in seconds but can keep a building from falling. How’s everything on you're end?”

“Well unfortunately, I’ve yet to firmly track down the exchange of weaponry or find its chemical makeup either. We’re both stuck on what gives this and the bomb it’s power. And I could really use a shower right about now.” Jemma scrunched up her nose.

“I don’t think you smell that bad.”

“You’re just saying that.” Jemma poked Fitz’s side as he pulled her into a hug. 

“Possibly. But even if so, I still think you're gorgeous.”

“What did we say about being cuddly in the lab?” Daisy pointed at the couple as she strolled in.

“We are the only ones here and we’ve been staring at the same materials for hours.” Fitz complained.

“Well luckily I might be able to help with that.” Daisy stuck the tablet she held in her hand, stuck it under her arm, and went over to one of the computer screens and started pulling up files, “Stark decided to do an overhaul on information about everything on this case.”

“Anything on the power source? Cause I swear we’ve seen something like it before.” Jemma eyed what little they had on the chemical elements on the holo screen.

“Well that’s because we have. Most of it’s been modified and experimented on, but it’s all based on chitauri technology.”

“From the battle of New York?”

“Yup. That Vulture guy that got taken down by Spider Man last year? Had a whole black market on it.”

“And how come we never knew about it?” Fitz scanned over the comparison photos of the original form of a Chitauri spear to the modified version it was now.

“Well to be fair, we were too busy stopping Hive,”

“And then you left.” Jemma added.

“And then the framework-”

“I see your point.” Fitz stopped them.

“But he sold just about any and everything as it pertains to stolen stuff from Avengers battles, to SHIELD raids. And one of the bigger sales they had was a energy core for one of the space ships.” Daisy explained, “It was sold to a buyer in Mumbai, bounced around in Asia before the last known buy of it was in Sapporo. Then it disappeared off the radar.”

“That is until there was more experimentation in Melbourne.” Fitz put the pieces together.

“Exactly.”

Jemma looked at the computer and then at the holoscreen of the explosive, “So somewhere between when the core was last bought and the Watchdog attacks, someone was able to manipulate it so that it could output a combustion that can kill, and then be able to revert it back in on itself. Possibly to kill whoever was left.”

“And as terrifying as that is, we still don’t know where the majority of the core is. So far we’ve been able to piecemeal it through weapons.”

“The core was last sold in Sapporo and we know it was worked on in Melbourne. My guess is, whatever Watchdog cell that was in Japan couldn’t figure out how to make work to its full potential and needed some extra hands on it.” Daisy concluded.

“That makes sense, but why try to abduct people?” Fitz asked.

Daisy pulled the tablet from under her arm and handed it to the duo, “This was a list of all the people that were almost taken by Watchdogs. See a trend?”

“All confirmed to be enhanced; most of them Inhuman.” Jemma scrolled through the list.

A horrible thought dawned on Fitz, “They were trying to see if it could only kill Inhumans.”

“All the more reason to end this before it gets worse.” When Daisy had gotten the list, she almost threw the tablet at the closest brick wall on base. Her kind was constantly an a shit list every day of the week, but this had hit a new low.

“Well, at least we have something to work with now.” Fitz went back to the holo projection and started re-arranging pieces, “Might have to thank Dr. Stark sometime.”

“I'm sure he'd love the praise.” Daisy replied dryly.

“Still not sold on him?”

“He shows up out of nowhere and starts ‘suggesting’ things as if we need them.” 

“You mean like a new director?” Jemma took one of her stylus pens of the desk and pointed it at Daisy. 

Daisy rolled her eyes, “Even if we do, I don't like the fact that we have to play tit for tat just get one. Or for information for that matter.”

The SHIELD agent wasn't blind to the fact that Coulson was being more than willing to supply Stark with anything he asked for. But she’s also seen the easy smiles on her boss’s face ever whenever the two talk. As far as the agent knew, Tony Stark wasn’t exactly Coulson’s favorite Avenger, and yet he treats him like a long lost friend.

“And then there’s Jackson Wang.” Daisy muttered.

“He’s nice.” Fitz shrugged, “Was kind enough to help around in the lab earlier.”

“I’m sure he was just trying to get his hands on one of the dwarfs.”

“What is with your disdain for this man?” Jemma exasperated.

“A Korean Idol suddenly has interest in a spy organizations case that also impacted him a few days earlier.” Daisy deadpanned.

The star’s sudden arrival had unnerved Daisy since the beginning. Not just because of his job (being a performance puppet didn’t translate to over to SHIELD work for Daisy) but because of his relationship to Stark. How both of them came per Jackson’s request, Jackson’s abilities that seem to sprout up out of nowhere. But what bothers the agent the most is the staring and the need to protect her. Yo yo had made the joke of a possible crush (which got a crinkled nose from Daisy) but Daisy knew the difference of ogling over someone, and a person observing and trying to obtain information. Jackson was doing the latter. It was just a matter of what he’s looking for.

“I don’t trust him, or his reason for being here.”

 

* * *

 

“Did you know you have a sword?” Yan brings up.

“I have a what?” Jackson looked over at Yan and almost lost the bright blue ball of magic he had in his hands.

“Focus.” Wong warned the idol.

Jackson nodded and brought his attention back to maintaining the size of the magic. He’d been able to not only keep his magic in check, but started to learn other tricks, like levitating objects and the ability to turn invisible (which came in handy when trying to keep a low profile on his most recent tour stop). The idol was sure he had a handle on everything, but both Strange and Wong encouraged him to stop by when he could to still monitor his progress. Thus his current visit to the New York Sanctum.

“Where does the sword come from, and how do I get it?” Jackson spoke softly when Wong’s back was turned.

“The sword dates all the way back to the Spring and Autumn Period during the Battle of Jinyang. One of the soldiers of the Zhi house died by his own sword trying to protect women and children. Apparently it carries over with the spirit.”

“Really? What does it look like?”

“No one knows for certain, but but apparently it’s longer than what a bronze sword should look like from that period; wider too. It makes the sword of Goujian look like a toy.”

“You fucking serious?!” Jackson hissed.

“Yeah!” Yan beamed.

“Ahem.” The two looked to see Wong’s blank stare, “It seems as though you can multitask well Mr. Wang.”

Jackson glanced back down to the energy in his hands that was still there. Most days he’d lose it after a good hour.

“I think it’s about time we move onto a different part of your abilities. Something that could greatly improve your power and ultimately control it with ease.” Wong said as he walked out of the study. Yan and Jackson soon followed him down the hall.

“Is it reading minds?” Yan asked.

“Am I gonna learn how to do astral projection?” 

“Reading minds, no. But what you are doing is somewhat in the field of leaving you're physical form.” Wong gave a vague answer as he lead the boys into the library.

They walked further past the rows of books until they reached a clear spot on the wooden floors where the tables and shelves had been moved against the walls.

“You will try to communicate with the spirit that resides within you.” Wong explained.

“Woah, can you do that?” Yan looked at Jackson in awe.

Jackson on the other hand felt his heart rate jump rapidly. The rapper knows how to find the dragon with ease. Their presence is always with him; has communicated with them before. Except the last time was about seven years ago. And it was mainly to yell at them that he never wanted to see them again.

So to speak with them now left an unpleasant knot in Jackson’s stomach. 

“It may take a while for you to-”

“I’ve spoken with it before.” Jackson shudders at the thought. “You’re sure this will help?”

Wong eyed the younger warily but continued, “The spiritual form works in tandem with the magic. You don’t just share a body but the mind as well. In order to fully have control over the power you possess, both of you have to be in alignment with one another. Otherwise there will always be conflict.”

“Okay.” Jackson gradually sat down on the floor and straightened himself to meditate. 

Yan smiled at him excitedly, while Wong still held a small look of concern. Jackson took in a few deep breaths before diving deep into his mind.

 

_ It’s changed since last time. _

_ The land that used to be dirt for miles was now filled with grass that went up to his waist. There were thick fluffy clouds instead of a grey sky. The atmosphere in general felt soothing. It calms Jackson, but only a little. There’s still things he needs to do. In front of him is the same hillside where the cave is. Jackson wades through the grass as he made his way towards the entrance. It’s practically muscle memory as he climbs up; one foot on the third boulder, scale across the limestone wall, and a short jump to reach the landing. _

_ The entrance leaves the idol shaking despite not seeing it in years. _

_ Jackson goes in anyway. They won’t come out for him. They never have.  _

_ He walks until it’s pitch black. A few more steps, and pieces of rock in the wall start to glow a light blue. Jackson stopped there and waited. It takes a few minutes, but eventually the grumbling that Jackson has come to know starts, and two gold eyes appear. Slowly, the rest of the body comes forward as the dragon spins around him. They stop when they’re form completely surround him, and they’re face to face with Jackson. _

**_“You are here.”_ ** _ They blink. _

_ Jackson tries to control his breathing, “Yeah.” _

**_“You have not come to visit me in quite some time.”_ ** _ Their mouth doesn’t move, but their voice echoes around him. _

_ “I know.” _

**_“And now you seek me out.”_ **

_ “You-” Jackson bit back the sneer that was going to be his response and went for a softer tone, “I think you know why I’m here.” _

_ The dragon tilted his head,  _ **_“Do I?”_ **

_ “I know when you’re there. When I’m performing, writing. When it’s late and I’m not sleeping. You see into my life.” _

**_“Only pieces. I can’t see everything. You made sure of that.”_ ** _ Their tone isn’t accusatory, but the fins on their back slightly curl. _

_ “The...magic, I guess. It’s come back.” _

**_“And you want me to fix it I presume?”_ **

_ “I don’t need you to ‘fix’ anything.” Jackson snipped, “I... to be honest I’m not really sure. But we need to be on the same page in order to not spaz out which could lead to trouble.” _

_ Silence. _

**_“We need to work as one?”_ **

_ “Yes.” _

**_“We need to work as one...and yet you shut me out.”_ **

_ “I shut you out because every time you take over, something terrible always happens!” _

**_“I did it for your safety.”_ ** _ They growled. _

_ “That’s bullshit and you know it.” Jackson yelled. _

_ The dragon rose up and charged directly at Jackson. _

 

_ They’re at the edge of the forest now. _

_ The one where it happened. _

_ He’s nine. _

_ The children and their parents are all inside as they watch the police pull the body out the river.  _

_ Their coach. _

_ His body is covered as they wheel him in a car, but an arm slips out. It’s charred to the bone. His mother immediately covers his eyes. If only she knew he was the cause. _

 

_ They’re in an alleyway. It’s close to midnight, and he shouldn’t be out here so late. He’s sixteen, and some guys cornered him.  _

_ He’s sixteen, and the moment they laid hands on him he blacked out.  _

_ At sixteen, Jackson comes to and sees all three of them dead; throats and chests horribly slashed.  _

_ His hands are practically soaked in blood. _

 

_ They’re back in the cave again. Jackson on his hands in knees shaking at the memories. He turned to look at the dragon who is silent. But their eyes still glow a deep gold. _

_ Jackson got up and ran. _

_ Ran out the cave, stumbled down the rock path; not caring if he was careful or not, and just ran. He shouldn’t have come. He shouldn’t have came back. _

 

Someone pulled him up on his feet. They also called his name.

“What happened? What’s wrong?”

“I have to go.” Jackson stumbled a bit. The room was spinning.

“Wait, go where?” Yan. It was Yan that was speaking.

Jackson shook his head and darted from his friend’s grasp. Jackson ran towards the closest door, put whatever energy he had left into remembering what city his group was currently in, and opened it.

The idol slammed the door behind him and kept on running down the hall’s plush burgundy carpet. He couldn’t remember what room was his, but knew that someone had a room that was right at the end of the hall. Jackson almost ran into it and pounded on the door. The door swung open, revealing a half sleep Jinyoung.

“Why are you knocking so loud? We have phones for-are you okay?” The younger was finally awake enough to realize the sight before him.

Jackson doesn’t say anything. He can’t. The memories he buried down are attacking him at full force, and he’s sure that his legs will give out any moment.

“What happened?” Jinyoung wiped away the tears that gliding down his face. 

At that Jackson cracks, and started sobbing. Jinyoung’s still deeply concerned but doesn’t hesitate to pull his hyung in and hold him. He wails harder in his shoulder, and Jinyoung simply strokes his head and offers some reassurance.

The feeling of scales still linger where Jinyoung holds him, and Jackson can’t do anything about it but cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's upset in this chapter! Next chapter continues with that. Will Jackson ever control his powers? Will Tony ever catch a break? Will Blackpink ever be in my area? All of that will be answered next time. Also, if you wanna see me freak out about GOT7's Comeback, Infinity War chaos, and the wildness that is Agent's of SHIELD; you should go check out my tumblr which is linked in the series description. I'll also post any questions you have about the series (that doesn't necessarily spoil anything).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be broken into two parts 1. Because the full effect of what goes down won't really work if it's lumped together and 2. My stomach tried to murder me this weekend and I'm still trying to recover.

Mark just so happened to need something from Jinyoung and Yugyeom’s room. If it weren't for that he wouldn't have known that Jackson came back earlier than expected. 

Or in tears for that matter. 

He’d barely seen the younger as he went to the bathroom right as he walked in, but Jackson being anything but himself was easily noticeable. Jackson; hunched in and eyes full of tears was visible from the moon.

“When did Jackson get back?” Mark looked to Jinyoung, who seemed just as upset as the rapper.

“A couple hours ago. He pounded at my door crying.”

“Any particular reason why?”

Jinyoung shook his head, “No. And even after he calmed down, he wouldn’t say anything.” 

“Okay. I’ll try talking to him.”

At that, Jinyoung tugged at the edges of his navy sleeves. “You...you know you don’t have to.”

“What do you mean?” Mark looked at the singer quizzically.

“I mean whenever there’s a ‘Jackson crisis’ going on. You know you don’t have to help him on your own. The rest of us are here if he needs it.”

“Oh. Sorry if I-”

“No no no, it’s not that what you’re doing is wrong; I know you two are close. It’s just,” Jinyoung took in a shaky breath, “He passed out from over exerting himself. Then he gets kidnapped, won’t really talk about what happened, and then all of a sudden he’s sobbing like someone killed his family. I’m just worried.”

Mark walked further into the vestibule; away from the door, and steadily grabbed one of Jinyoung’s hands, “I get why you’d be concerned. If anything, Jaebum would burst a blood vessel if he knew,”

“You're lucky he doesn't know yet.”

“But he is venting and telling someone about whatever he’s dealing with.”

“I know that hyung. I’m worried about  _ you  _ as well. I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed or anything.” Jinyoung squeezed Mark’s hand.

“I’m good Jinyoungie. But if I’m in need of help, with anything, you’ll be the first to know.”

“I better be.” Jinyoung waved a finger in Mark’s face. “What good am I if I don’t know all your secrets to blackmail you with.”

Mark grinned knowing full well that Jinyoung’s words held no heat to them.

“I’ll go see what the kids are doing. It’s too quiet, and lord knows what they could be up to.” 

“Spilling all of JYP’s secrets by accident.”

“You mean spilling all of JYP’s secrets by being morons.” Jinyoung scoffed and swiped his phone off the bed. “But seriously. I hope he’ll be okay. Same for you.”

“We’ll be alright.” Jinyoung still looked wary, but still smiled before slipping out the door. 

Mark waited until he heard the door of another room open and shut before shuffling into the bathroom. Jackson sat curled up next to the bathtub; eyes dry but red from crying. The younger was staring hard at the wall cream tiled wall in front of him. Mark shut the door behind him and slid down next to Jackson.

“I don’t think I can do it.” Jackson said a few minutes later.

“Do what?”

“Handling this...whatever magic I have.”

“Sounds a lot different than how you were feeling this morning.” Mark remembered the full on gleam Jackson had when he had turned invisible and scared Youngjae half to death by throwing random objects in the air.

“What happened?”

“I forgot that nothing will ever change.” Jackson clenched his jaw, “I forgot that just because I might not make things explode or that I can move a few things with my mind, it doesn't mean that what I've done or what I'm supposed to do changes.”

“And why is that?”

“Cause as long as I can fucking burn people alive or tear them to shreds I'll always hurt someone.” Jackson's voice broke into a whimper at the end.

Mark moved closer to Jackson and rested his head on the younger’s shoulder. “That happened years ago, gaga. It... as far as I know, you haven't gone crazy and harm people.”

“But I still can. And if I keep pushing myself to try and control something that I can't I-I can't do it. I won't go down this road. Maybe my visions were trying lead me into doing good but I'm not gonna do it at the cost of killing someone again.”

Mark nodded but at the same time was upset that Jackson was giving up. It was the first time the LA native had seen Jackson so happy when it came to his powers. It gave him stress wrinkles when he disappeared through doors or when he had to find an explanation as to where the younger went that wasn't the Avengers Compound. But it was exciting to see Jackson come back and go on about his mischief adventures with Spiderman (“Oh my GOD Mark. The kid is 16, he's adorable and I wanna wrap him in bubble wrap!”). 

“So you're throwing in the towel on this one?” 

“Yeah.” Jackson said.

“Well you should probably tell Tony. And that wizard guy. And SHIELD too.”

“I did have a training session with Daisy. Scratch that, I do right about now.” 

“Well,” Mark pushed himself up from his spot on the floor, “You should probably go tell her that you're not coming around anymore. Last thing you want is forty missed calls from ‘Flower Girl’. Which is not only a weak cover for you're contacts but also ridiculous.”

“Daisy. Flower. Plus it's easier to remember than ‘girl who doesn't like me’.”

“She doesn't?”

“She won't give me the time of day, and I'm pretty sure she'd rather be tortured than be in my presence.” Jackson wasn't dumb, he's noticed the lack of ‘excitement’ whenever he's around the agent.

“Yikes.”

“Yeah.” Jackson got up and stretched before heading towards the door.

“You sure you wanna end all this?”

_ No.  _ Jackson thought. If he did, then there would be not point to see the SHIELD team again. Even if Daisy didn't like him. He wouldn't have an excuse to see Yan or Doctor Strange. His connection with Tony would even be strained. But Jackson knew that his dragon side would always be the reason he kills. And no one wants to be a friends with a murderer.

“I'm sure.” Jackson turned and gave Mark some form of a grin. “I'll text you if I'm there longer than 30 minutes.” 

Mark watched as Jackson left, and was starting to consider Jinyoung’s offer.

 

All the way out at SHIELD’s main HQ, Daisy stood inside the training room; arms crossed and brows furrowed. She could've been tracking down another Watchdog cell with Fitzsimmons, but instead she's having to do another training session with Jackson. 

Who was an hour late.

The Inhuman agent bristled when she eyed the time on the wall. God forbid anything happened while she stood there doing nothing. Daisy was about to throw a few hits at one of the punching bags when Jackson finally walked in.

“You're late.” Daisy said curtly.

“I know.” Jackson mumbled.

Daisy bit the inside of her cheek, “Whatever let's just...you know what? No.”

“No?”

“Yes, no. Do you know how many cities are targets for the Watchdogs? How many bases set up?”

“2,000 cities are susceptible to an attack; 347 of them with a population over 200,000. There are at least 400 Watchdog cells that is known by SHIELD; many of them are within a 2 mile radius of a mass populous. I read Fitz’s report.”

“Exactly. Which means at any given moment they can strike. Any moment wasted is an opportunity for them to wipe out a good 30 people in about ten minutes.” Daisy’s blood boiled at the surveillance footage from yesterday when it happened. “So tell me why you think coming late is okay?”

“It wasn't my intention to waste you're time nor call you. I'm aware of how dangerous they can be.”

“Well clearly not aware enough that you’d skip out. What happen? You had to squeeze in a fan meet up?”

Jackson’s face quickly morphed from exhaustion and guilt, to anger, “What I do for a living doesn’t affect what I’m trying to do here.”

“And what exactly  _ are  _ you doing here?” The agent pressed, “Because the way I see it, you’re either here to play superhero or to be spy to Stark just to point out ‘flaws’ in SHIELD; or both.”

“If Tony wanted someone to peer into SHIELD he’d get Natasha to do it. And trust me, I’d rather be anything but a superhero right about now.” 

“Right, you’d rather just prance around on stage all day,”

“Don’t try to make it seem like my job is below yours.” Jackson snapped.

“Like it’s not?”

“At least I didn’t abandon mine or my friends just because things got difficult.”

Daisy’s powers reacted before she did; the anger and pain from his remark slowly building up. Jackson, luckily enough, didn’t go through a wall via seismic waves but was close to it. Daisy was ready to tear into the idol; who looked like he wanted to do the same, but was saved by one Melinda May walking into the training room.

“Got a Watchdog cell in Jakarta that’s planning to take in more weapons. Need to intercept it now if we’re gonna keep on their trail. Wheels up in 20.”

Daisy breathed in heavily, “Any intel on their size?”

Melinda eyed Daisy and then Jackson before responding, “More so than their average attack group. And a lot more weapons than I’d like to bring a pseudo trainee on.”

“I’m fine with staying back agent May.” Jackson winced while getting up off the floor.

“I’d prefer you’d stick around a bit. Seems like some practice would do you good.” 

“Let’s hope.” Daisy muttered before storming out of the training room.

* * *

 

While Jackson didn’t want to be anywhere near SHIELD at the moment, May’s advice to work on his skills ended up helping the rapper work out his anger (he’s almost sure she knew something was off) and distract him from practically everything that was weighing down on him. 

_ I shouldn’t have come here.  _ Ran through Jackson’s mind as he took a few swings at the punching bag.

_ I shouldn’t have tried to talk to him.  _ Punch.

_ Shouldn’t have done anything about the vision with Daisy.  _ Punch.

_ Shouldn’t have used her memories against her.  _ 2 punches.

_ Should’ve left Stark alone.  _ Jackson stopped.

Because that’s where it started. Where things started changing for him. He could’ve continued living his life with minimal issues if he had left the Avenger alone. 

And yet Jackson didn’t know what he’d do without Tony. He’s only known him for a short time, but being around him, Peter, even Natasha (who he rarely sees on ocasion but marvels at the sight of her) made him feel less like a danger to humanity. Tony, who listened to him ramble on about the whole ‘hyung’ system for 2 hours, who ordered takeout for him halfway across the world just because the rapper mentioned that he didn’t eat, and constantly had his doors open whenever he needed help, was the reason he was coping with what he was. A small part of him even considered being okay with whatever evil force he’s supposed to take down. But the reminder of what he had to give up to be where he is now, and how woefully unprepared he was for any of this was enough reason for Jackson to stop while he was ahead.

“Pretty sure you’re gonna poke a hole in that.” Jackson whipped around and saw Fitz pointing his pen at him.

“Sorry.”

“Just an observation. Trying to keep track for inventory. Although if you do break that, I’m pretty sure that’ll have to go into our budget and god forbid someone in finance chews us out for it.” Fitz tapped a few things out on the tablet he was holding.

“Wouldn’t want that.” Jackson took a step back from the bag, and grabbed his phone that sat on the stack of mats. He’d texted Mark as promised if he’d stayed out longer than usual.

“You still working out even though May and Daisy are out?”

“Yeah. Agent May thought it’d be a good idea.”

“Taking this training seriously.”

Jackson shrugged, “It’d be ridiculous not to. I know I’m a nuisance to you guys. Not listening would make it worse.”

“You’ve actually been quite helpful if nothing else. And whoever said you are a nuisance is...well probably Daisy actually. But I know she has her reasons.”

“If she does, I’d be happy to hear them.”

“We’ve been through a lot together; her and the rest of us. It’s hard to just trust people at first hand. Especially when they don’t have a clear motive.” Fitz explained.

“I’ll try to make my intentions clear then.” Jackson tried to joke but it came off a bit bitter. And Fitz wasn’t entirely wrong; Jackson didn’t tell anyone exactly what he could do. But half the time he himself was trying to understand the extent of his powers.

“Well-” I shrieking beep from Fitz’s tablet pierced through the training room. Fitz peered at the screen; his face full of concern.

“What’s wrong?”

“We just lost contact with the team. Mostly likely an EMP that they’ve set up.” Fitz cursed knowing full well the last time the Watchdog pulled a stunt like this.

“But they’re not in total danger right?”

“They’re right in the middle of Watchdog territory with weaponry that we don’t know about, but that’s an average Tuesday. We can send in backup but what worries me is that the last thing that was mentioned before the blackout was that Daisy was separated from the group, and was surrounded by Watchdogs.”

 

_ She’s laying on the ground. There’s a gun aimed at her.  _

_ There’s a Watchdog mask behind her. _

Jackson’s stomach dropped, “Shit.”

Of all missions, of all times. This was the one that could possibly kill her.

“Shit.  _ Shit _ .” Jackson gripped at the root of his hair and tried to control his breathing. 

Daisy was in danger; the whole team possibly in danger. They could send in backup, but the odds of them making it to her in time were low. If this was his vision coming true, then there was only a matter of time before the scene question took place. He needed to do  _ something.  _ He needed to-

“Where exactly in Jakarta are they?”

“Uh, Tipar, North Jakarta. It’s mainly by the docks and close to civilian and-hey where are you going?” Fitz asked as he saw Jackson rushing out the training room.

“To Tipar!” Jackson yelled as he sprinted down the hallway.

“You’re not allowed on field missions without permission and the hangars that way!” Fitz called out.

Jackson wasn’t looking to catch a flight. It’d take 4 hours at best. He was looking for the closest locker room that held a SHIELD jacket and a communicator. Daisy didn’t like him; the feeling was starting to become mutual, and Jackson hadn’t the slightest idea of what he was going to do. But despite him hating every part of this, he’d hate himself even more if she died.

_ Mark’s gonna murder me if I get injured.  _ Jackson thought absentmindedly before tightening the jacket and went through the first door he could get his hands on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stressed Wang Puppy. We'll where this lead next chapter (which will hopefully be in a week). Also thank you to everyone who reads this fic. It's crazy to me sometimes how people are interested and I'll do my best to update frequently. 
> 
> Another thing, let's keep Bambam in our hearts and thoughts as he does his drawing for the military. Whatever the outcome, let's make sure to support him. <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFINITY WAR IS HERE!!! Also, I GOT TICKETS TO EYES ON YOU TOUR IN NYC!!  
> Now on with the chapter!

“What's it looking like in you're area Daisy?” Coulson asked over comms.

“Most of them standing around; making sure no one trespasses.” Daisy was the closest to the terrorist group which had taken residence of an entire loading dock.

The Watchdogs (locals by the look of it) wore casual clothing with only tattoos and arm bands to reference their symbol, and had foregone the masks and big guns for the night. But the SHIELD agent could see their large mass from her spot on the rooftop of a warehouse. Too many Watchdogs were here just to be a pick up.

“Anyone got eyes on the shipment?” Daisy asked.

“Not yet. But there's chatter about something coming in from the west side.” Yoyo said.

“Then it’s probably that.” Coulson’s voice dipped lower than before, “Are the agents in the city ready to go?”

“So long as we give them signal, they'll be here.” May confirmed.

“Good. The sooner we get our hands on this shipment, the sooner we figure out who’s putting cash in the Watchdog’s pockets.”

“And the sooner this'll all be done with.” Daisy muttered venomously.

“Not necessarily tremors. The Watchdogs will still be around.” Mack mentioned.

“But we might not need an extra set of eyes on this case.” May added.

It was hard to see anything that wasn't in the dock’s light, but Daisy could pick out May’s ‘I know you have an issue with something and I'm going to call you out on it later’ face from miles away. Daisy was going to dread the conversation that was soon to come about her and Jackson, but just thinking about the idol brought back her anger from before.

“Well you never know. Things don’t usually go our way most of the time.”

As soon as the words left Coulson’s mouth, a mind numbing whirring sound echoed through the air. Seconds later the entire dock went completely dark, and as Daisy looked back, the rest of the city as well.

“You mean like that?” Daisy said flatly.

However there was no response from anyone. Not even static. And with the power out as well, then there was only one possible reason for it.

“Alright. Job just got a lot harder.”

It was shortly after that, when a different set of lights came on and the Watchdogs that were standing around now were armed assault rifles. Daisy could see Mack, who originally was blanketed by darkness, clear as day in the new light.

They were made.

Before the Watchdogs could even aim at Mack, May charged, jumped, and kicked down the first one in her path.

It was chaos after that. Gunshots zipping everywhere, Mack; May, and soon Coulson taking down one agent after another. Yoyo zoomed through a couple times to take out anyone left. Daisy leaped off the roof she squatted on and landed in the center of mess of unconscious Watchdogs.

“Whole province is blacked out.” May panted, “Can’t reach out to our team in the city, or anyone back at base.”

“There’s gonna be more coming our way. We need a new plan of attack here.” Coulson glared down at the terrorist below him.

“Guys.” Yoyo directed the group’s attention to a boat near the port.

The catamaran blended in with the black sky but the fluorescent blue light showed the agents on the edge of the boat; aiming guns at them.

“Get down!” Coulson yelled as the team nearly missed the spray of bullets.

When Daisy looked up, the boat was quickly moving away from the docks at the same time the sound of more people coming towards them.

“If that boat gets away, we miss our shot at tracking down their supplier.” Daisy pointed.

“We gotta hold are own until we can get a call out to any of our agents. And we can’t let that boat get out of Indonesian waters.” May explained.

“You guys find a way to get in touch with HQ, I’ll flag down the boat.” Daisy started running towards the end of the dock.

“Wait Daisy-”

“Can’t risk those weapon’s getting to someone else Coulson.”

“It’ll take a minute to get comms back up. The moment something feels off, let that ship go and come back.” May ordered.

“Got it.” Daisy went into a sprint to catch up with the boat.

The SHIELD agent serpentine and dodged multiple flying through multiple directions. When she was a few short feet away from the end of the dock, Daisy shot out seismic waves from both her hands to boost herself up into the sky. Daisy got a top view of the boat and the Watchdogs on it.

 _4 at the wheel, 3 at the back._ Daisy counted. _Hatch door is open; weapons are probably on the lower level._

Once the agent started falling towards the sea, Daisy angled her body to make sure she landed properly. The terrorists barely had time to react to the woman falling from the sky before Daisy landed hard on the boat. The sheer force of her arrival swayed the ship, making several Watchdog agents lose their balance. Daisy shot out another seismic wave and taking out; and even throwing overboard; 6 of her targets.

_Where’s the last-_

Daisy felt a foot slam into her back; knocking the wind out of her; which made her fall down the opening of the second level. The SHIELD agent tumbled down a small metal staircase and hit the floor. Her attacker stood up top; black shirt, camo pants with a walkie talkie strapped to it, and boots to match. He stood almost 6 feet tall and the look of disgust on his face match the one Daisy had on hers.

“There he is.” Daisy’s could feel the throbbing pain in her back and left shoulder.

The Watchdog came barreling down the stairs, and Daisy rolled swiftly to dodge him. He charged at her like a bull; swinging at her with rage and barely any precision. Daisy just narrowly missed his fist; ducking right before slamming an elbow into his ribs. That made him pause for only a second, but it was enough time for Daisy to grab the closest thing to her; some high tech version of a wrench that laid on the table; and swung down on the agent’s face.

The man stumbled back into a shelf of ammo and Daisy went in for another swing. The Watchdog had quickly grabbed a gun from the shelf and fired off at Daisy’s leg. Daisy cried out at the searing pain; staggering back on the table. The SHIELD agent stuck her hand out to blast him back, only for nothing to happen. The smirked and marched towards her as she swung the wrench again. Only this time, he yanked it out of her hand and brought it down on her face. Daisy’s vision in her left eye instantly went dark as she teetered towards the floor. Another punch from the Watchdog forced her to the ground.

The man towered over her; gun in hand and finger on the trigger, “No more Quake.”

Daisy saw something move out of the corner of her eye, when the Watchdog agent was tackled into the shelf next to him. Daisy blinked at the sight of Jackson dressed in SHIELD gear; jacket, gloves and all. He went to help Daisy up when the Watchdog lunged for him. Jackson stepped back in shock and instinctively went to grab something to defend himself with. Jackson wrapped his hands around a staff with a curve blade at the end and drove it straight through the man’s heart. Everything came to a standstill as he dropped to the floor.

“What are you doing here?” Daisy inhaled deeply; winced when a sharp pain hit in her ribs; and pulled herself off the ground, “You’re not allowed on field missions without permission.”

No response.

Once she finally got on her feet Daisy glanced at Jackson, only to see that he wasn’t looking at her. His eyes remained glued on the dead body before him and the blood that was starting to pool out. Daisy’s stomach started to turn at the look of horror painted on Jackson’s face and his trembling hands.

“Jackson.” Daisy shuffled toward him. She called out to him again, “Jackson.”

The idol’s attention quickly snapped away from the Watchdog and onto Daisy. Whatever state of shock he was in started to fade when he looked her over, “Are you okay?”

“I’ve been through worse. Although not gonna lie, definitely gonna feel this tomorrow.”

 _“Kuwat, we’re coming into land. What’s the status?”_ a static voice echoed in the room.

Both Daisy and Jackson looked down at the walkie talkie that was attached to the Watchdog.

 _“SHIELD is here. Turn back around and scramble to make sure you’re not followed. I repeat, do not land. Get the cargo out of here.”_ Another voice responded.

The sound of a jet buzzed over them and started to fade just as quick as it came.

“We can’t let those weapon’s leave out of here. We won’t have a chance of finding their supplier if we do. C’mon.” Daisy tugged on Jackson’s arm, but stopped when she noticed he wouldn’t move.

Jackson was back to staring at the body.

“Hey.” Daisy nudged him.

Again, Jackson had instantly shifted his focus back to her. He situated himself in front of her, back facing the SHIELD agent and bent down. Daisy climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held onto her legs. The two made their way back up to the top level of the boat just to see a plane flying off in the distance. Daisy peered in the opposite direction at the dock that was still somewhat dark.

“They still haven’t gotten comms back up and running.” And without that, no back up was contacted that could stop the plane.

Jackson hiked up Daisy on his back, “Hang on tight and do not let go.”

“Wait, why?” Daisy asked suspiciously.

Jackson didn’t answer, instead started running towards the railing of the boat.

“What are doing?!”

“Do not let go.” Jackson repeated.

“Jackson what the hell-”

Jackson put one foot on the rail and propelled them over. The two fell for a moment before Jackson’s body started to glow. Soon, Daisy wasn’t holding onto fabric but scaly skin. She immediately pulled her hands back.

“What the shit!” Daisy looked down to see she was on top of an actual dragon.

The dragon in question released a low roar once Daisy’s hands were off. Daisy could feel herself slip before she scrambled to grab the white fur and leaned in close.

“Okay. Alright. You can turn into a dragon. Because why not.” Daisy tried to get her bearings at the sudden change of the idol.

Jackson roared again and soared faster through the air. The plane that they were after coming closer into view.

“Can’t let any of that tech be damaged.” Daisy stated.

Jackson let out a gruff sound and bobbed upwards to hover over the plane. Daisy could reflective panels on the top and was about to warn Jackson, when she realized that nothing was was there except the stars above.

“Invisible dragon. That’s a fucking thing.” Daisy laughed in disbelief.

They were only a few feet above the plane when Jackson’s talons dug into the metal top. Then, the dragon swerved right and flew back towards the port. Daisy could see the plane trying to maneuver out the grip, but Jackson only held on tighter and flew faster. Once they were closer to the docks, Jackson flew lower and dropped the plane into the water just at the edge of the dock.

The two were still in the air after leaving the plane; Daisy took note of the city lights back on. Jackson drifted down to an clear spot that was big enough and a bright blue light enveloped him once again. Jackson was back in human form, body slightly swaying from the transformation.

Daisy slid off Jackson’s back and leaned on his side. Other SHIELD operatives were sprawled about arresting Watchdog agents, hauling tech from their load, and cleaning up the scene. Mack and Yoyo stood center; directing other agents to areas that likely had weapons hidden.

“Daisy.” Coulson had a cut on his left cheek but was otherwise fine. (Save for the scowl on his face.)

“Ship is taken care of.” Daisy gestured to the boat still out at sea.

Coulson’s wasn’t phased as he pointed to the bruises on Daisy’s face, “That doesn’t look like someone who was supposed to abandon ship when things got rough. And who authorized you to be out in the field.”

“I-”

“I did.” May walked up to the group, “For backup purposes. If we needed any assistance, I wanted Jackson here in case things got out of hand. Which, by looking at her face, it did.”

“Yes, I’m well aware I’m gonna look like a grape come tomorrow.” Daisy grimaced.

May grinned and eyed Jackson, “Glad I asked you to stick around.”

“Yeah.” Jackson gave a tight smile.

Daisy could feel how tense his body was. And his hands were still shaking.

* * *

 

Jackson looked over his hands for the fifth time now.

There wasn’t anything on them; he wore gloves; but the feeling that there was still blood on them wouldn’t leave him.

The idol sat on the bench not too far from the lab. He’d texted Mark that he wouldn’t be back until early morning ( _If you mess up at dance practice tomorrow, I might kick your ass. Glad you’re safe though._ ) but couldn’t bring himself to respond to the text Jaebum sent him:

 **JB 오빠:** _Jinyoung said you were crying earlier, Mark said you went out to get some air. Everything okay?_

That was before he left to save Daisy. And even now he’s still not sure what to say, if anything at all. He was debating on whether to go back to his hotel room; back to his group knowing that he consciously killed someone hours before.

 _Jaebum hyung wouldn’t want to be anywhere near me if he knew what I’ve done._ Jackson thought.

“So I’m pretty confident there’s no amount of drugs I can take that’ll make me forget that whole experience.” Jackson looked up at Daisy.

Her left knee and right wrist were in a brace,a band aid sat just under her hairline, and she held and ice pack to her face, but she seemed just as unphased as ever.

She eased down next to him, “You’ve got a lot of abilities up you're sleeve.”

“Yeah.”

“I...you managed to help out tonight. And you also saved my life. So thanks. And I’m sorry for earlier,”

“I should apologize as well.” Jackson interjected. “I don’t have the right to judge you on what happened in the past. And the whole saving thing was gonna happen anyway. It was simply a matter of when.”

Daisy raised an eyebrow, “When?”

“A few hours after we first met, I had a dream that you’d be in a situation like that.”

“That’s why you were so adamant about being here.” Jackson nodded.

“I wasn’t trying to mess around or anything. I knew you’d be in trouble and I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“You know you could’ve-actually you know what? I don’t think I would’ve wanted to know.”

“Most people don’t like to hear that they’re possibly gonna die soon.” Jackson has never had a situation where he’s seen someone’s death and told them, but he knew that if they found out, they’d hate him for it.

“Well that and I wouldn’t get to say that I road a dragon so, can’t really complain.” Daisy shrugged.

The two sat in silence for a while. Both lost in their own thoughts.

Daisy was the first to speak up, and she said it so softly, Jackson might’ve missed it if he wasn’t next to her, “Was that the first time you killed anyone?”

Jackson didn’t expect to laugh. It wasn’t funny by any means, but it felt better than the alternative.

“No. It wasn’t actually.” Jackson rested his head back on the wall. “First time was maybe 8 or 9? I was on a trip with my fencing team. One of the assistant coaches pulled me aside on night for ‘extra practice’. Was young and eager to get better. I didn’t really know what was going on until he started getting too handsy. And by then we were far away from anyone for me to call out. Next thing I know, I wake up in my bed and it’s morning. Nothing happened, I didn’t feel different so I went on thinking it was a bad dream. Until that coach went missing. And then they found his body burned to death in river. I tried telling myself that it wasn’t me, but deep down I knew.”

“Second time was about a few months before I became an official trainee at JYP. Was out late in a country I barely knew, so of course I was an easy target for muggers. They cornered me, I blacked out. But this time I woke up faster than before. So I could see the damage I caused. You could barely recognized the lower half of their bodies and it took me weeks to get all the blood off my hands.”

Jackson clenched his fists to keep them from shaking, and swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

“After that, I pretty much decided not to use my powers again. I left the visions alone because you can’t really avoid them. But I figured if I pushed it down far enough, I wouldn’t hurt anyone. And no one would know that I was a-that I did harm. I figured that the dragon was the reason I killed people. Guess I didn’t need that now.” Jackson could see Daisy’s worried glance, but he continued on.

“And then things happened with Tony and I, and I had to transform. So of course everything that I locked away started coming back and I couldn’t control it. However I found someone to help me with it. Only issue is is that there’s this whole...destined hero bullshit that apparently comes with it. Where I have to help stop whatever big bad that’s supposed to come. And just all of this is just...fuck it’s so much. I worked so hard to be able to do what I love, I gave up a lot; made my family concerned but I did it just so I could have a choice for once. Just to be able to choose to be something that I wanted. And I know it may seem ridiculous to be so focused on a career versus saving lives but I’m not that. I’m not a hero like you. I can’t do what is expected of me when it comes to my abilities. Not at the risk of losing everything that I have.”

“Yet I’m trying to balance it both because I can’t ignore the fact that people are in danger. I can’t look away when someone’s hurting. But I don’t, shit, I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Jackson didn’t know when he stopped trying to hold back tears, but could feel the streaks run down his face.

“I’m sorry for putting this on you. That wasn’t what you asked for. I-I gotta go anyway.” Jackson stood up, only for him to be pushed back down by Daisy.

The agent’s face was hard and somewhat cold, but her eyes were red.

“I’m only gonna say this once, so listen alright? Killing for self defense or to protect people from harm _does not_ make you a monster. Slaughtering innocent people, killing just for the fun of it does. What you did in the past and tonight doesn’t make you horrible. No one should have to take another person’s life; it sucks for me even when I have to. But it doesn’t mean you’re horrible.”

Jackson wanted to speak up and disagree but Daisy plowed through, “There’s obviously a lot going on with you and half of that I don’t understand. But I’ve dealt with the whole ‘destiny’ and ‘fate’ thing. And yeah maybe what’s foretold actually comes true. But the time between then and now is yours. You decide how that works. You control what you can, and let go of what you can’t. And you certainly don’t do it alone. I’ve done the whole solo thing. Not really fun.”

“I always thought that I was too messed up to get help or was too much of a burden.” Jackson mumbled.

“Half of us here have either been brainwashed, experimented on, and everything in between. We were literally in a framework where Hydra had won and we had to stop an evil LMD with a life of her own. Point is we’ve all got issues. You’re not that screwed up that no one will help you out. Nor are you a burden on anyone. We’re superheroes. Helping people is literally our jobs.”

“Mark said the same thing about a month ago.” Jackson recalled.

“He seems sensible. I think I might like him better than you.” Daisy teased.

Jackson narrowed his eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile away on his face.

“It seems like you have a lot of people in your corner that’s willing to help. You just gotta let them know you need it.”

“Thank you. Does that mean you’ll help me if I need it?” Jackson asked.

“Maybe. It depends, you’re still annoying to me.”

“But you don’t hate me anymore?”

Daisy sighed, “No I don’t hate you Jackson.”

Jackson beamed and scooped up Daisy delicately into a hug.

“Okay, no, I didn’t say we were buddy buddy.” Daisy tried to push him off.

“Too late. You’ve given me advice and you don’t hate me. You are my noona now. You’ll buy me food and everything.”

“I take it back, I’m not helping you anymore.” Daisy deadpanned.

“No take backs! You’re stuck with me agent Johnson.” Jackson gave her a warm smile.

Daisy rolled her eyes, but Jackson could see a smirk forming.

There was much that he needed to do; things he had to come to terms with. There was a large part of Jackson that didn’t believe there could be a chance he can manage everything in his life. That he would never get a handle on his powers. But Daisy; who’d constantly been skeptical; seemed to think that there was a possibility he could.

 _You’re not a monster._ Jackson repeated multiple times in his head.

It would take some time, but he’ll eventually learn to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally over that hump! Still got more surprises planned ahead (one including another Got7 member if you haven't figured it out already) as we start to get towards the end of Departure II. Infinity War week has started! Best of luck to everyone watching. I won't be going until next week so I hope you guys enjoy! I also won't be on social media much, but if you want to still send me stuff or ask questions either on here or tumblr, I will make sure to answer those asap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK! Infinity War hurt me so bad. But I'm done with school which means more time to write! And I will make sure Departure II is done by the end of this month (Also happy Pride Month!). Now on with the chapter!

“I hope you realize just how badly you messed up.” Tony glared at the Sorcerer that had appeared in his workshop.

He hadn’t had clue that Jackson was almost scarred after a session with the sorcerers until he went for a visit and one of Strange’s interns (because Rhodey thought wizard's servant was ridiculous and somewhat insulting) who accidentally spilled the beans about the incident.

“I’m aware that things didn’t go as well as it should in regards to Jackson.” Strange admitted.

Tony rolled his eyes, “You know it’d be a lot easier for you to say ‘I fucked up’ instead of all of that.”

“Our intention; my intention wasn’t to push him to the point of scaring him. If anything, I didn’t want Jackson to take on everything he was supposed to now. I know how-”

“Don’t.” Tony growled, “Don't tell me you know how he feels about this cause you’re not him. You don't have to risk as much as he does or feel like you’ve got so much blood on you're hands that you can never clean off.”

The Avenger had tried to stay focused on the goal at hand. But Oshiro’s words taunted him and brought back a wave of insecurities Tony had put every ounce of his body into forgetting. And now the person who fiercely wanted to be by his side was hurting the most. 

Tony was pissed; at the UN, at Strange, and even somewhat at Jackson himself. The idol was struggling but never once said anything to Tony despite all the jokes and smiles he shared whenever he dropped by. And it irked Tony because he had come to care about the kid more so than he was aware of.

“You’re not the only one that cares for his well being Stark.” Strange shot back.

“Well you don’t seem to-”

_ “Boss, Mr. Wang is here to see you.”  _ FRIDAY interrupted.

The Sorcerer and the Scientist turned towards the glass entrance to see Jackson; exhausted but still holding a thin smile.

“Hey.” Tony checked the time on one of his holo screens; 3pm. “It's 2 am in Bangkok, what are you doing here?”

“I wrapped up a SHIELD field mission. Figured I'd stop by.” Jackson’s voice came out rough.

“You alright?” Strange asked.

“I uh, killed someone tonight so no actually.” 

Both Strange and Tony gave despairing looks at the younger. Tony’s stomach twisted in knots at the guilt that's weighing on Jackson.

“Do you need to-”

“I need to talk to Tony if you don’t mind Doctor.” Jackson said softly.

“Oh.”

“It’s not that I’m upset with you. Everything that happened earlier was on me. I just...wanna talk to Tony about other stuff if that’s okay.” Jackson assured. 

“I have no right to stop you from that. But if you still like the help, the sanctum’s doors are always open to you.” 

“I know. And thank you.”

Stephen mirrored Jackson’s small smile before opening up a portal and making his exit.

“Because apparently doors aren’t good enough.” Tony muttered as the portal closed.

“Like you don’t like making grand entrances and exits.” Jackson pointed out.

“Don't start with me. I'm still peeved that you didn't come to me earlier about what happened at the sanctum. Or any other issue for that matter.”

Jackson stared down at his shoes and tugged at the sleeve edges of the SHIELD jacket “I know.”

Tony sighed and scrubbed his hand down his face, “Listen, I never expected you to stick around after our little prison break with Ross. Nor did I ask you to relinquish you're deepest darkest secrets. But you sat here weeks back and told me that you were gonna stay for the bullshit that is my life. Not a lot of people are willing to do that for me. So you can’t expect me not to do the same for you.”

“I understand that now. I...I never had this before. With my powers I mean. I’ve always had to work it out on my own so I’m still trying to grasp the concept that I’m not gonna be a burden to others because I’m struggling. Or that I'm weak because of it. But I am getting better.”

“Depending on others can have its consequences too-” Tony knew from experience. “-But if you can, just ask for the help.”

“Okay.” Jackson nodded and then adding, “Can I ask for it now?”

“Go for it kid.”

“How do you deal with it?” Jackson’s voice broke at toward the end.

Tony saw the hurt swimming in those brown eyes and it killed him knowing that Jackson would have to go back to his idol life; smiling for cameras and interviews while having the thought that he killed someone hours before running through his mind.

“Come sit down for a minute.” Tony directed Jackson to the squash yellow coach that was a gag gift from Rhodey.

Jackson squatted down onto the furniture while Tony pulled up his desk chair.

“So the short answer is: I don't know.” Tony started.

“And the long answer?” 

At that Tony breathed in heavily. Of all things Jackson wanted to discuss. With Tony of all people.

_ I used to be called the Merchant of Death for God's sake.  _ Tony internally griped.

Yet Jackson still looked to him for answers, “First off, don't think that just because you're saving lives from the people who try to take them, then killing said people will have you feeling great. Cause 98% of the time it doesn't. It's still someone's life. However you aren't a complete asswipe for it.”

“I've had my hand in a lot of deaths in my lifetime. Not all of them were extremists or evil aliens.” Tony would never be able to wipe away the stain that was Ultron. Or anything pre Iron Man, “But for all of that I try to do better for the people that are here. And not just saving them from a collapsing building. I mean making sure that they can get through the day with whatever they need to sustain them. Make their lives a bit easier. It's probably not the easy fix solution you'd like but,”

“No, I get it. There's no easy answer to that but you gave one anyway.” Jackson said, “But I'm not sure how I'm supposed to forget-”

“You don't. You shouldn't in some ways. But you don't want it to consume you're everyday thoughts. Cause that's how dumb ideas occur and you can end up doing more damage. Still remembering though can be a reminder that you want to avoid doing it again.”

The small glimmer of hope on Jackson started to fade, “But there's still a high possibility that it could happen again. Especially with what I'm supposed to do in the future.” 

“I'm still not convinced on this whole fated battle thing. But there is a chance you could.” Jackson looked down at his lap and Tony mentally kicked himself. There had to be something he could've said that was better than that. 

However Jackson looked back up at the elder; squared his shoulders and said, “Then I'll make sure the possibility is slim to none.”

And Tony was taken aback at the instant change in attitude. A cynical part of him wanted to laugh at the notion. But Jackson had proven to the Avenger that there was little he couldn’t do when he had his mind set to it.

“Alright then superstar.” Tony patted Jackson on the shoulder, “That’s pretty much all I’ve got for old man wisdom at the moment but-oof!”

Jackson had slammed into Tony for a full on embrace, “Thank you.”

“Just doing what someone else would’ve done.” Tony mumbled.

“Aish, don’t give me that. You’re amazing and helpful in your own way. Everyone else is too blind to see that.”

“Alright alright. You have interviews tomorrow,”

“Stalker.” Jackson quipped.

Tony slapped Jackson’s arm, “And a recording session. So I suggest you get going. We can finish this soul searching moment at the next sleepover. I'll even play some sad yet uplifting music.”

“Are we gonna watch kdramas while eat ice cream out of pints and talk about all the ways men have ruined us emotionally?” Jackson played along.

“We’ll do that and do facemasks.”

“And pajamas.”

“Perfect.”

“Great.”

“Fantastic.”

The two of them had stared intensely for a moment before bursting into laughter. It was such an odd thing to discuss after mulling over death mere minutes ago. Tony had felt the tension in his shoulders from the recent UN meeting tapering away and still chuckled at the notion of the two of them watching melodramas and shoveling Ben & Jerry's.

“Go get your good 5 hours of sleep kid.” Tony nagged. 

“Yes Mr. Stark.” Jackson mimicked Peter’s excited confirmation whenever Tony told him to do something superhero related.

“Next time I'll let Parker web all your tea packets to the ceiling.” 

“He's too nice for that!” Jackson yelled as he went for the door.

Tony scoffed but knew in the grand scheme of things, Peter was the nicest of the 3 kids (and yes Jackson is considered a kid because he's 18+ years his junior for Christ’s sake) that seemed to roll into his life. Tony waved Jackson off as he left; this time with a genuine smile that could always make the Avenger’s day just a bit better.

“Hey fri?” Tony called out to his AI.

_ “Yes boss?” _

“Do me a favor and do a donation of 400k towards a charity.”

_ “Should I assume Ms. Potts will not be informed by this?” _ FRIDAY questioned.

“Please, this is hardly breaking the bank here.” 

_ “Who are we donating to then?” _

“The donation is for a lovely Inhuman civil rights organization in Tokyo. And we’re putting it under Jiro Oshiro’s name.”

_ “This will no doubt anger the Deputy Prime Minister.” _ FRIDAY had an amused tone in her Irish lit.

“That's the plan.” Tony went back to his holo screens and started poking through the recent info regarding the current SHIELD mission in Jakarta, “Plus remind me to send a tweet out praising him. Would do great for him to have Avenger support in this.”

_ “Pettiness only looks good on you for so long boss.” _

Tony put a hand on his chest, “Fri how dare you? Pettiness will always look good in me.”

A few light beeps rang out in the far corner of the workshop.

“Hush Dum-E, you've been quiet all this time, now you wanna join in adult conversation.” Tony scolded the bot.

Dum-E completely disregarded his creator’s comment and rolled over to him with what seemed to be a piece of grey cloth in his grip. Tony inspected closely and realized that it was one of Jackson’s masks. This particular one was longer than the average; completely covering most of the face except for the eyes and forehead.

“You would wait til he leaves to give me this.” Tony waved the mask at Dum-E.

The mechanical arm beeped happily, simply pleased with himself that he was able to complete the task.

Tony rolled his eyes and looked back at the mask. He could never understand the fashion trend that went with using the mask, and he was sure the cloth was hard to breath in. He thought of a million different designs of how to make them breathable and that could block out dust particles.

_ Hell, why not make it gas resistant?  _ Tony pondered. 

He was sure Jackson would have to go through some gas training; be it SHIELD or Natasha (if she ever had time, the Black Widow seemed to be in an out of the compound a lot these days). And god did Tony hate that SHIELD jacket on the idol now that he thought about it. 

_ If they're going to put him out in the field, at least give him something that could protect him against a plastic sword. Something that fits too. I could easily- _

“Friday?”

_ “Something else you need?”  _ she asked.

“Make a new project. Save it under suits, but put it in a private server.”

_ “Are we starting the new nanobot suit?”  _

“Maybe in a month or two, when the government’s preoccupied with a tax bill or something.” Tony pulled up his desk chair and rolled over to the holoscreen that had a basic mannequin in front. “Pull up Jackson’s charts; weight, blood pressure, all that good stuff. And-ugh-try and see if the wizard has a form of contact that isn’t portals or a broomstick.”

_“That's quite a generalization boss.”_ FRIDAY said.

“He has an actual cauldron in that sanctum, I refuse to believe he doesn't have a magic broomstick.”

_ “Fair enough. Is there any particular reason we're building a suit?” _

Tony ignored the knowing tone of the AI and swiped through the multiple documents on Jackson’s health. He focused on size at the moment, but put a folder for ‘mystical stuff’ to the side that would be worked on later.

_ Just for precautions.  _ Tony told himself as he got a scan of Jackson's mask.

* * *

 

Jaebum has been at JYP for years now. And being a trainee, an, idol, and taking part in many pranks, he knew that you can't be too deep into sleep. Anything could happen, and as leader he needed to be ready (whether he wanted to just sleep the day away or not). 

So when he heard a light click in the middle of the night followed by shuffling, he was quick to open his eyes and sit up.

“Shit!” Jackson hissed. “Give me a heart attack every time you do that.”

“Why are you in here?” Jaebum muttered. It was when his brain started to wake up that he realized that the younger was still wearing the clothes he had on earlier and had shoes on. “Did you just get back in?”

“Not so loud. Youngjae’s still sleeping.” Jackson pointed to the other bed.

“Jackson-ah.” Jaebum said firmly knowing Youngjae wouldn't flinch at this point.

“I...yeah I just got back.”

Jaebum closed his eyes; teeth clenched and and inhaled deeply, “What happened?”

Jaebum felt the side of his bed dip and opened his eyes to see Jackson next to him. The rapper squirmed for a bit before actually responding.

“I had a bad memory. From when I was taken.” Jackson told the elder. “It's actually been popping up for a while now. I just didn't tell anyone.”

And Jaebum felt his heart seize like it always did when Jackson was hurt. However, if it was by his own doing, Jaebum would be so upset he'd be angry at the younger followed by sadness in which he'd hold him and would assure Jackson that things would be okay.

Jaebum was currently at the angry stage.

“Why didn't you say anything?”

“Because I thought I had it handled. Because I didn’t want anyone to fuss over me. And we're idols. If management got wind of it, they’ll probably tell higher ups and then-”

“I already told you that wouldn't be a problem-” Jaebum gritted. “-and even if it were, I'd discuss that with them myself. You could've easily came to us but you didn’t.”

“I did-”

“Just telling Mark doesn't count.” Jaebum tried to bite back the bitterness in his voice.

Jackson sighed, “You're right. I'm gonna make sure I communicate with you guys from now on.”

“And how are we supposed to know that? How am I supposed to know that you'll actually tell us?”

Jackson opened and closed his mouth several times before fidgeting with the blanket and mumbling, “Because I'm telling you now. Because I know I messed up.”

And this was where Jaebum’s fire would be doused. When Jackson was at his lowest and darkest, and the singer would do anything to make him smile again.

“I don't want to make you feel like you can't trust me with this.” Jaebum said softly. “I...I may not know how to help. But I won't sit by and let you deal on you're own. That'd be careless of me.”

“Because you're leader.” Jackson stated.

“No. Because I-” _don't say it, do not say it, it's not what he needs right now, for the love of_ ** _god_** _do not say it._ Jaebum’s mind practically screamed, “...Because I'm you're hyung. First and foremost. And that goes beyond our jobs. Friend first and bandmate second.”

There was something along the lines of hope and something else glittering in Jackson’s eyes before he went, “I do mean it this time. That's why I went to shi-for a walk. But I kinda wore myself out now.”

“Plus its late. Or early I should say.”

“Yeah. Tomorrow? I can tell you about it.”

“It's not an obligation Jackson-ah.” Jaebum exasperated, “At least not the point where you're stressing about telling me. Just when you're ready, yeah?”

“Okay. Goodnight hyung.” Jackson agreed and slid off the bed.

And if Jaebum were any stronger, he'd let Jackson go back to his designated room like he was supposed to. His room back with Mark. Alone. Like he always is.

Dammit.

“C’mere.” Jaebum tugged at Jackson’s arm.

“I thought tomor-”

“We have to be up by 7. Those extra minutes will be precious later on. Just stay here.”

“Oh.” Jackson blinked. “You're okay with me in the same bed?”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “You act like we haven't done this before. Or seen each other naked for that matter.” 

“Good point.” That was all Jackson needed before stripping himself of his clothes, save for his boxers.

Jaebum certainly did not watch him with absolute focus. He didn't.

Jackson pulled up the covers, elbowed Jaebum to scoot over, and settled into bed; his back facing Jaebum. The singer laid and watched as Jackson attempted to go to sleep. As tired as he said he was (and looked as well) there was such rigidness to him that the singer knew he was probably overthinking something. Jaebum looked for a way to sooth him in a way that wouldn't overstep boundaries, but at some point he just couldn't bring himself to  _ care _ . It was Jackson; the person who treated skinship like it was a necessity to survive. And it was too early in the morning for him to put up his walls that were flimsy at best.

Jaebum slid his arm under Jackson and gently tugged him closer; eventually spooning the younger.

“Hyung?” Jackson asked.

“You're warm.” Was all Jaebum said.

Jackson eventually relaxed into Jaebum’s arms and it wasn't long before Jackson's breathing slowed down. Jaebum stroked back some of the hair that was draped in Jackson’s face. Jackson’s nose scrunches and Jaebum took in a shaky breath. He knew this bordered on the line of too intimate. Maybe even creepy. But Jaebum is human and has harbored feelings for Jackson that has gone past a simple crush to full out yearning. And it's not the fear of getting caught, or how they would potentially have to sneak around that stopped Jaebum from acting on his feelings. Jackson was loving with everyone. Held everyone like they were special. The only indication that Jaebum could differentiate between platonic and romantic is by who he shared his thoughts with. The less dramatic things he’d tell to all the members. More serious stuff he'd talk with Jaebum and maybe management. But the stuff he'd been dealing with currently; the trauma that'd he’d been dealing with, Jackson goes to Mark. And Jaebum would like to believe that there isn't something more there. But it's the looks and touches that happen when they think no one’s looking that tell him otherwise.

Jaebum nuzzled his face into Jackson’s neck. Even if there was the possibility of Jackson and Mark being...that, he’d still hold onto whatever affection Jackson gave him. And if he happened to hold Jackson a bit tighter than a kid who refused to let go of his favorite toy, than that was between him and the bedroom mirror.

 

**_“You have returned.”_ ** _ They stated. _

_ Jackson kicked a pebble that laid on the cave floor, “Yeah.” _

_ The two didn’t say anything after that. Jackson felt the need to come back and speak with the spirit after his talks with both Daisy and Tony. Jackson knew what he had to say. Nerves and pride were the only things standing in the way. _

**_“Why?”_ **

_ “We need to talk.” _

**_“What is so important that you came back here despite you're clear disdain?”_ **

_ “You terrified me.” Jackson stated bluntly, “Still do actually. You’re an ominous creature that lives in my head. You and my abilities are attached and when things went wrong, I blamed the thing that scared me. I realize now that I can’t do that to you. You have emotions too. Sometimes it’s hard to tell but I think I see it now. I’ve shut you out for way too long and...I’m sorry.” _

_ There was a long silence for a moment. And then, _

**_“There is so much that I have yet to understand. I have no memory of what I have done before I was here. I don’t know what I did, or what I can do.”_ ** _ The dragon lowered their head so that they were at eye level with Jackson,  _ **_“But the one thing I am sure of is that I must protect you. You are important to me. The vessel I reside in maybe important for my survival, but the soul that I share it with gives me purpose.”_ **

_ “...You sound like some kind of ancient philosopher. Is this how you’ve always talked?”  _

_ They chuckled,  _ **_“I am not verse in the modern tongue. I can be in time.”_ **

_ “That’s okay, I kinda like it. I...does this mean you forgive me?” The dragon gently butted his head into Jackson’s chest, much like I dog would. _

**_“Does this mean I am allowed to leave this cave?”_ **

_ “You can’t leave?” Jackson asked in confusion. _

**_“You have more power over me than you realize. When you pushed me away, you pushed me here. I cannot leave unless you say otherwise.”_ **

_ Jackson felt a wave of guilt in his chest but quickly pushed it aside. It wouldn’t help him in this moment. _

_ “Then as of now, you’re free to leave the cave. Better yet, you’re free to do whatever you want. So long as it’s not killing!” Jackson pointed, “I don’t...I don’t want us to go with that as the first option. I don’t like it.” _

**_“I have noticed. If there is another way, than I will help you seek it.”_ **

_ Jackson traced his hands along the fur and gave a soft smile, “Thank you. Now, let’s get you into the light. You’re too pale.” _

**_“I am a spirit Jiaer.”_ **

_ “That's no excuse!” Jackson laughed as the two reached the edge of the cave. _

The feeling of contentment swept through Jackson as he opened his eyes. It had been a while since the idol felt at ease with himself, and the major storm cloud that had always lingered for years was finally breaking.

“Are you good?” Yan peered over Jackson’s shoulder.

“Yup.” Jackson stood from his meditating position on the floor.

“Oh thank God.” Yan sighed in relief, “You scared us last time when you left like that. And I had to get chewed out by Tony Stark of all people! No one gives him enough credit for being intimidating cause he can be.”

“I wouldn't know from experience but I'll believe it.” Jackson said while shoulder stretching.

“Well you’re lucky. So what are you going to do now?” 

“Not sure to be honest. I know I have to keep working on control and everything, but as far as long term I’m not sure.” One week had only gone by since the dock mission, and while Jackson had felt a lot better, there were still questions that needed answers.

“I watched almost every variety show you’ve been on y’know.” 

Jackson blinked, “Really?”

“Yup. I was in the middle of training at the time; I got scolded a few times because I’d stay up late watching ‘Go Fridge’. It was nice to see how you’re still energetic and funny as ever. You always could get a whole room going.”

“Thank you. But you know that’s not all I’m good for.”

“I know.” Yan said gently, “When my mom told me you wanted to be an idol instead of a fencer, I was kinda thrown off. ‘Ah Jiaer! You trained for so long; why chose something else? Why music?’ But every time I saw a performance or interview I could see how happy you were. And how hard you were working too. I thought it’d be impossible especially with how competitive the music world is. But I seemed to have forgotten that Wang Jiaer can take on pretty much everything. Except take out insects.

“Some of those insects can fly!” Yan narrowly missed getting kicked in the shin by Jackson.

“But either way, there wasn’t nothing that could stop you if you wanted something bad enough. That’s still true today. So then the question becomes; what do you want now?”

“Now...now I wanna see if I can beat Yoyo and Mack in sparring. They always do this weird couple telepathy thing and end up hurting both my body and spirit.” Yan laughed at Jackson’s comment.

“But in general, I wanna make sure I can do the right thing. Whether that’s saving people or being there for my group. And I don’t wanna lose what I have in the process.”

“Then you’ll obtain that.” Yan patted Jackson’s shoulder, “Now go get the broom from downstairs.”

Jackson gaped at the sorcerer, “What?”

“Part of training requires discipline.” 

“You just want me to do your chores for you.” Jackson replied flatly.

“Hey, I already had to sweep the Hong Kong Sanctum, and you’re here at the New York all the time.” Yan put his hands up in defense.

“I’ll go get the broom, so  _ you  _ can sweep the floor.” Jackson pointed and turned towards the door.

And ended up at the bottom of the stairs in front of a befuddled Doctor Strange and Wong.

Jackson turned around in a circle a few times,“What just happened?”

“You tell us.” Wong replied.

“I was in the study room. Upstairs. I didn’t even touch the door I just-”

“Appeared.” Doctor Strange finished, “You know that Pizzeria on West 3rd street?”

“Yeah?”

“Go to that. Don’t use a door. Just close you're eyes, think about it, and walk.”

Jackson followed the Doctor’s instructions and took a few steps and then opened his eyes.

He stood right in front of the shop with several New Yorkers speeding past him on the street. The bold red ‘BEN'S PIZZERIA’ letters on the bricks next to the glass door. Jackson put his excitement on hold before repeating the same process. He arrived back to the Sanctum seconds later.

“They’re having a meat lovers special today; only $15 but it’s carry out.” Jackson listed the special.

“You can teleport.” Doctor Strange summarized.

“It seems you’ve figured out how to communicate with the spirit.” Wong noted.

“There’s still more I’ve gotta work on but yeah.” Jackson beamed.

Jackson could feel a pleasant warmth running down his spine. He knew what it was and hoped for more of it in the future.

“Welp, I’m gonna go scare the crap of some SHIELD agents now.” Jackson ran up the stairs to grab his things.

“That’s a misuse of your gift. And there’s a high chance that an agent’s gonna swing on you!” Strange called out.

“I’m highly trained to block!” Jackson skipped up the last two stairs.

 

Jackson did in fact surprise a few agents (Mack and Yoyo being part of the few). But it only lasted for a second before a fist was flying in his direction. And while he managed to put them on the edge for a good portion of the fight, it took one misstep for Yoyo to use her speed to knock him down.

“You guys are mean.” Jackson grumbled as they walked down the HQ hallways; cradling his left arm in his hand, “I have another show to play tomorrow.”

“Hey, you were the one that wanted to jump us.” Mack countered.

“And you used teleportation; another superpower that you suddenly have.” Yoyo added.

“Don’t hate me because I’m not restricted to one ability. Plus its not like I use them all at once.”

“Yes you do.” They both said and smiled at each other.

Jackson grimaced at the couple as the three of them walked into the SHIELD lab. Fitzsimmons were going through pieces of evidence while debating furniture pieces with subtle grins on their faces and Daisy; less banged up than she was a week ago, sat next to them with a slightly annoyed expression.

“Is this what it feels like to be the single one of the group?” Jackson asked Daisy.

“What about Coulson and May?” Mack defended.

“Those two are so a thing that it’s visible from space. You don’t have to read minds to figure that out. So again I ask: is this what it feels like to be the single one of the group?”

“Regrettably yes.” Daisy groused.

“Like you weren’t disgustingly sweet when you were with someone.” Fitz poked at Daisy.

“Hey, Daisy is emo and sardonic 24/7, I’d take being in love versus that any da-ow!” Jackson cried out at the hard slap on his arm. “So violent.”

Daisy stuck her tongue out Jackson. The idol responded with a bright smile.

“Glad to see that you two aren’t at each other's throats anymore.” May commented as she walked in.

“We can be mature adults Agent May.”

Daisy scoffed, “You refused to step into the conference room the other day because there was a spider.”

“They have long legs and they move fast, my fears are justified!” Jackson argued.

“Either way it goes, it’s better that you’re focused at the task at hand. Anything new from our haul in Jakarta?” May asked.

“Besides the terrifying amount of weaponry that they shouldn’t have, we’ve found a way to delay the bomb in case it becomes active.” Fitz began.

“The cores in the guns are rigged to blow in case they’re taken away. The first practice in Busan was supposed test that but it appears it went wrong.” Simmons explained.

“That’s why that one guy was covered in all the purple stuff.”

“Exactly.” Simmons pointed at Yoyo, “However the ones in Jakarta were fully functioning and we were able to use that as a model to take down the big one. Give us a few more hours, and we might be able to figure out how to shut it down completely.”

Mack folded his arms, “Well it’s good that it won’t take longer, cause based on what I got from one of the Watchdogs in interrogation, they planning on attacking in about a day. Maybe less.” 

“Any idea where?” Jackson questioned.

“We’ve got agents searching up and down the pacific; more of them focused on Japan and Australia, but we can’t pinpoint a place until we know who’s funding them.” May noted.

“And I’m afraid the list you gave us didn’t help give us an idea either.” Fitz mentioned to Daisy. “There’s about a good amount of humans mixed in with inhumans. I couldn’t detect a single pattern through gender, race, or age. It’s perfectly randomized.”

“There’s gotta be something that sticks out. Some outlier that might give us a bit to work off.” Daisy felt that they were close, but just needed something to click.

“Well there was a directory and log that agents found on one of the desktops at Lachan research. It took them awhile to decrypt some of the files, but it does go into depth about, well, everything.” Simmons flipped through the holo screens until she pulled up the list of people taken in detail.

“This...has all of their information. Testing for enhancement, when some inhumans went through terrigenesis, details on their travel-even medical records.” May read through.

“Half of this isn’t available unless you’re at a federal level. And that’s in every country.” Jackson remembered Tony’s frustration that the accords allowed any government to handle a person’s information that wasn’t in their country. Especially when they were innocent.

“That brings our list down a little. If you call over a hundred thousand people with federal clearance as little.”

“The thing that struck me though was the log. It goes through each step of the Watchdog’s position, movements, and confirmation on each person they grabbed.” Simmons articulated as she went through the lines of text, “I originally skipped through most of the end once SHIELD was mentioned and were closing in, but I think I might have found something now that I’m going through it again. Look at this right here.”

**_[WD07853] NEW TARGET ON ROSTER_ **

**_LOC: MCEC_ **

**_STATUS: ENHANCED/ TARGET UNKNOWN_ **

**_ABILITY: POSSIBLE TEMPERATURE CHANGE_ **

“MCEC, that’s the convention center where I met you.” Daisy recalled.

“That it is.” Jackson said, “How is it target unknown if they know there enhanced?”

Simmons twirled one of the pens on her desk, “I’ve yet to figure out how, but it seems like they were able to find an enhanced on the spot. And that’s hard to do unless they’re actively using their abilities. The target unknown maybe because they saw or felt something but don’t know who it was exactly.”

“Was probably you Wang.” Yoyo gently elbowed Jackson in his side, “Were probably showing off and got their attention.”

Jackson frowned, “I was at a fanmeeting that day. Even if I couldn’t control my powers, I knew well enough not to use what I could.”

“Just saying. You seem to have every power in the book.”

“Yeah well change in temperature is not one of...them.” Jackson paused while reading the log entry again.

May looked at the holo screen and then back at Jackson, “What?”

Jackson thought back on everything that day. And moments before that. He kept doubting the answer that kept popping up over and over, but when he was brought back to the same scene he couldn’t deny the possibility.

“Of all the people.” Jackson muttered.

“You think you got something Jackson?” May inquired.

“Yeah I do. Come with me.” Jackson grabbed Daisy’s hand and led her out of the lab.

“Wait, where are we going?” The agent asked as they sped down the hall.

“The hotel we’re staying at. Last time I checked, everyone was still on the ground level.”

“Okay but why am I going? What did you find out?”

“I need you in case of back up. And I can’t believe I have to say that in this situation.” Jackson’s fighting and magic skills were getting better, yet he wasn’t sure what he’d be up against.

“You found a lead?”

“Jemma said that the directory was for everyone they planned to capture.The log matches up with that until the end where you found us. But even still they followed the same protocol.”

“But we still don’t know who-” Daisy stopped dead in her tracks before looking up at Jackson with full realization. “No way.”

“Only one way to find out.” Jackson opened the conference room door that now lead to the laundry room of his hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been waiting to get to this. I've had most of this planned out for so long that I forget the excitement of finally sharing it with you guys. Also THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS! I know I don't respond to you guys like I used to, but I do see your comments and I love each and every one of them. I question a lot of times about my decision to write this; if anyone is actually interested in this, and your comments really help with moving me along and giving me hope. <3


	11. Chapter 11

“You’re not doing a good job at spotting me.” Bambam glanced at Yugyeom from his bench, who was currently invested in his phone.

“You’re not lifting anything over 23 kilograms Bam.” Yugyeom said flippantly while scrolling through his instagram feed.

“But what if I drop this dumbar and it lands on my neck and kills me? You’d be responsible for my death!”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, “If you managed to die in this gym because of something that weighs the amount of a toddler, then _you’re_ responsible for your own death.”

Youngjae, who was currently using kettlebells with Mark let out a high pitched laugh. Mark chuckled along with him and Jinyoung grinned while running on the treadmill.

“You all don’t love me.” Bambam pouted as he set the weight back on it’s stand. “No love or respect around here.”

“Maybe when you lift as much as Jaebum we might.” Mark nodded to the leader who was also lifting weights.

“Don’t set him up for failure Mark-hyung.” Jaebum breathed in.

“Bet you’d drop a dumbar on your neck.” Bambam muttered under his breath.

Jaebum gave him a warning look from his bench.

“Saranghae Jaebum-ah!” Bambam gleamed.

The leader huffed irritably and Yugyeom could see Jaebum thinking about all the ways to put the younger in a headlock.

The five out of six members moved onto bickering about lifting animals when the gym door opened and Jackson poked his head in. The rapper seemed to have something at the tip of his tongue, before his eyes drifted and zeroed in on Jaebum. And Yugyeom let out a small but exasperated sigh at yet another pining from afar scenario with Jaebum and Jackson. He’d been a viewer of this ridiculous drama for years now, and it was getting sad.

“Jackson hyung.” Yugyeom called out which snapped Jackson out of his reverie.

“Ah Yugyeom-ah, just the person I wanted to see.”

“You sure about that?” Mark looked at Jackson knowingly.

Jackson simply stuck his tongue out at the older and turned his attention back to the maknae, “Anyway I wanted to talk to you for a second.”

“Sure.” Yugyeom agreed.

“I mean upstairs in our rooms.” Jackson clarified. “That song I was working on that you said you had input on? I figured we’d work on that.”

“Yeah, but I asked you about that months ago-”

“And I still haven’t finished it yet! Which is why I figured I’d get your opinion since you asked. I’ll even treat you to jajangmyeon when we get back home.”

“Can _I_ get treated with jajangmyeon? I’ll work with you all night.” Bambam pleaded.

“Maybe next time.”

“That means no.” Mark mock whispered.

Bambam sulked on the bench and muttered to himself. Yugyeom bit back a smirked and pocketed his phone as he strolled over to Jackson; the two of them walking out of the hotel gym and into the low lit hallway.

“It’s just the bridge that you had trouble with right?” Yugyeom asked while they walked towards the lobby.

“Yup just that.” Jackson responded before inquiring, “You’ve been alright these days, right?”

“Yeah? Why?”

“Well I mean it’s just touring can get a little hard on us; jet lag and stuff y’know?”

“I know. But it’s nothing we haven’t done before.” Yugyeom easily dismissed.

“You’re right. But if you were...having a hard time with that or wanted to tell me something personal you’d come to your hyung?” Jackson wanted to confirm.

Yugyeom halted in his steps; his stomach immediately churning.

The maknae recalled a similar conversation with one of their managers shortly after a Vlive. One who’d been eyeing him since the Watchdog attack in Melbourne. He wrote it off as just cautiousness at first, but Yugyeom caught the man one morning talking to one of JYP’s higher up staffers and the company doctor that was recently hired to deal with any quote on quote ‘unusual’ symptoms of idols.

Yugyeom surveyed Jackson’s face. Jackson was easier to read after being in the same group for many years. Yugyeom could tell when he gave a reassuring smile that would hide something else. Only this time it wasn’t because the elder wasn’t feeling good.

“Jackson hyung. I think I might’ve left my phone near Bambam, do you mind getting it for me?” Yugyeom tilted his head and gave him a sunny smile.

“Sure thing.” Jackson patted Yugyeom on the shoulder.

Yugyeom waited for 3 long seconds after Jackson turned his back before bolting to the elevators attached the black granite walls. Two of them were already going up on the 30th and 50th floor, while one was making its way down. The maknae jammed the ‘up’ button multiple times before the third elevator on his far left opened up. Yugyeom nearly knocked over an elderly woman as he rushed in and shoved his thumb down on the ‘43’.

“C’mon, c’mon.” Yugyeom grumbled.

“Yugyeom!” Yugyeom looked up into the lobby, and saw Jackson rushing towards him.

Yugyeom slammed the close button and watched as the doors closed, just as Jackson was only centimeters away. The younger leaned back on the elevator walls and sighed in relief. Their rooms were high up, and even if Jackson could walk up 5 stories on a good day, that was too far even for him. Yugyeom took in deep breaths and griped the railing attached to the elevator walls to keep his hands from shaking.

 _Stay calm, stay calm. Panicking will make it worse._ Yugyeom ran through his mind as he rocked back and forth.

Once the elevator doors opened on his floor, he rushed down to his shared room. Yugyeom looked over his shoulder just to be sure the other elevators didn’t open, and once he was confident, he turned back.

And slammed straight into Jackson.

The elder quickly spun Yugyeom around, covered his mouth, and dragged Yugyeom into his room.

Jackson held Yugyeom firmly as he faltered into his room. The younger wasn’t making it easy as he was squirming and trying to scream. Jackson closed the door with his foot and continued his struggle as he carried Yugyeom to one of the beds.

[“What the hell are you doing?”] Daisy stood from the creme single couch.

“He was running. I had to catch him before he’d lock himself up in his room and avoid me.” Jackson sat Yugyeom down on his bed.

“Why was he running? Did you tip him off?”

“No.” Daisy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, “...Maybe.”

“Right, remind me to never ask _you_ to ever bring a suspect in without force.”

“Not fair, I can-hey! Hey! Hey!” Jackson swiftly pushed Yugyeom back down on the bed after he tried to run again. [“Don’t move. We gotta talk.”]

“Bullshit!’’ Yugyeom cursed at him and tried to flee.

Jackson grabbed him to block his path, “I’m serious.”

“Talk about what? Songwriting? You lied to me, and now you’re keeping me from leaving. And why is she here?!” Yugyeom fumed as he pointed at Daisy.

“To help. Yugyeom, just let me explain-”

“You’re just trying to get me tested again aren’t you? Someone from management talk to you about this huh?” Jackson could feel the younger’s anxiety coming off him in waves.

Jackson cupped his hand around Yugyeom’s neck, “No one talked to me about anything Yugyeom-ah. I’m not here to make you do that.”

“Fuck off.” Yugyeom spat informally.

“Yah! Don’t talk to me like that just cause you’re upset.” Yugyeom scoffed and pushed past Jackson for the door.

“I know why you ran Yugyeom, I understand why you’re scared.”

Yugyeom grabbed the closest thing to him; an empty, thin, glass flower vase on a desk; and threw it at Jackson, “You don’t understand shit!”

The vase was only centimeters away from Jackson’s face before he gently raised his hand and the vase stopped in mid air; a light blue hue glowing around it.

“Yes I do.”

Yugyeom watched awestruck as the elder simply flicked two fingers before the vase landed on the nightstand. Jackson watched the many emotions run through Yugyeom’s face until the younger ducked his head down. Jackson tried to reach out to him, but felt his throat clam up. This was one of his worst fears shown through someone else.

“Yugyeom.” Daisy approached the two cautiously. [“We’re not...You are not in trouble. But we need your help. Because other people might be.”]

Yugyeom took a moment to understand and looked at Daisy while pointing to himself, “My help?”

Yugyeom glanced over at Jackson who had guilt written on his face. Yugyeom nervously picked at his nails trying to process everything.

[“Yugyeom-ah. When the Watchdogs were coming at us, they were looking for an enhanced with a certain power. And they grabbed you.”] Jackson could see the gears turning inside Yugyeom's mind, “We have an idea of why, but I wanted to hear it from you.”

Yugyeom ducked his head down again; drawing himself in by holding his arms. Jackson went to comfort the maknae before noticing movement out of the corner of his eye. The entire nightstand was slowly being encased in ice save for the lamp and the digital clock. Icicles even started to form on the edges.

[“It really was ice.”] Daisy muttered.

The ice then began to fade away; only water droplets on the wood and a puddle on the beige carpet remained. Jackson gazed at the table before turning his attention back to Yugyeom. The singer was finally looking at him but with red rimmed eyes.

[“How long?”] Jackson asked Yugyeom.

“Since birth I think.” Yugyeom started fidgeting with his fingers, “I’ve always been able to to do that or just make things cold. Even snow if I try hard enough.”

“Does anyone else know about this?”

“My parents might. Then again I think they just know about how I-” A look of awareness of who he was talking to passed through Yugyeom before he spoke again, “-They know something. But no one else knows. Except you two.”

[“Yugyeom when you were attacked in Australia, were you using you're powers?”] Daisy questioned.

Jackson went to translate but Yugyeom had an answer ready, “Only a little. It was really hot and Ahgases were not feeling well. I didn’t want to be caught.”

[“It’s okay.”] Jackson assured, “This isn’t your fault. And you shouldn’t feel bad about using you're powers.”

“Jaehyun hasn’t been the same since his company found out he’s Inhuman. What’s JYP gonna do if they find out about me? Or our fans?”

“Well firstly you’re not Inhuman; you weren’t flagged through the tests. Two, JYP may be a pain at times, but they’re not that extreme. And three, our fans would probably love you even more if they found out you’re enhanced.” Jackson could practically see the giddy that the fans would have over their maknae.

“I’m sorry for lying to you, but I swear I’m not here to get you into trouble.”

Yugyeom frowned, “Because you’re enhanced too.”

“Even if I wasn’t, I’d do everything I could to make sure no one would hurt you. The others would too.”

“The rest of the group...I don’t want to tell them. Not yet.” Yugyeom admitted.

“You don’t have to if you aren’t ready.” God knows Jackson is far from ready either.

“You won’t tell anyone else?”

Jackson eyes flickered to Daisy and back as he pressed his lips into a thin line, “Daisy has to tell her team because we’re working to find the person who ordered to abduct you and the other enhanced. But outside of that no one else will know. I’ll make sure of that.”

“But what if someone comes for-”

“I will not let that happen. Not management and certainly not some terrorist asswhipe. I promise I’ll keep you safe Yugyeom-ah.” Jackson said determinedly.

Yugyeom laughed nervously like he always did to hide how emotionally he got at times, “Ah, you’re such a sap hyung.”

Jackson lightly shoved the younger, but felt solace that Yugyeom was back to his smiley and mischievous self.

“So this was actually the only thing I really wanted to talk to you about. But I need to talk to Agent Johnson outside for a second.”

“Wait! Where’s your songbook?” Yugyeom stopped him.

Jackson went to the door, remembered that he could save time, and teleport right in front of Daisy and Yugyeom. He came back a second later, with the black pocket sized booklet in hand.

“Here.” He passed to a absolute floored Yugyeom. “What?”

“How-what kind of powers do you have? And you’ve been saying we, are you a SHIELD agent too?”

[“SHIELD consultant.”] Daisy chimed in.

Jackson stared at her.

“What? I heard SHIELD agent and used context clues. I know how to figure things out.”

Jackson looked back at Yugyeom, [“I-”]

“Nevermind. You’ll tell me when you’re ready right?” Yugyeom echoed Jackson’s statement from before.

Jackson huffed out a laugh, “I will.”

“Good. Now get out, I’m gonna have to spend all night rewriting this bridge. It’s horrible.” Yugyeom grinned.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at him before leading him and Daisy outside.

[“Oh, Quake! Thank you again for saving me. And...go kick ass okay? Fighting!”] Yugyeom rushed out in english and raised his fist.

[You’re crush on her is so cringey, please don’t ever do that again.”] Jackson grimaced.

Yugyeom attempted to slam his foot on Jackson’s and Jackson tried to kick Yugyeom’s long legs.

Daisy tried her hardest not to roll her eyes at their behavior but also bit her lower lip to keep from laughing at Yugyeom’s cute compliment, [“Thank you Yugyeom. I’ll try my best. Have a good night.”]

Yugyeom waved off the two as they walked out the door.

Jackson had opened the door using his powers so that it lead them to the stairwell a few meters outside the hotel gym.

“I don’t think I can get over the fact that you use magic doors to get everywhere.” Daisy tried to shake off the tingling in her arms that she got when walking through the doorway.

“Well now I can teleport.” Jackson offered.

“Because that makes me any less shocked.”

“You shouldn’t be. We have an alien norse god and as far as memory serves, a guy with a flaming head. Teleporting should be a normal occurrence for you.”

“Let me process things the way I want to Wang.” Daisy warned. “We got answers, just gotta sort out how Yugyeom lead us to the head.”

“He used his abilities at the fanmeet.” Jackson stated. “That’s gotta count for something.”

“If one of the Watchdog agents marked Yugyeom as a target, they’d have to be close enough to see him using his abilities.” Daisy gathered.

“There were probably around a thousand people at that event.”

“A thousand people with cameras and cell phones trained on the seven of you. Fitz can probably run through security footage, fan cams, and photos. A Watchdog can be easy to spot when you know what you’re looking for.”

“Yeah but what if we’re not looking for a Watchdog agent?” Jackson pondered.

“What do you mean?”

“We know what our usual fanmeet looks like; who’s a fan, who’s a parent, and who got dragged by a sibling or something. I’ve also seen Watchdog stealth agents on SHIELD cams before. If I saw someone who stood out I would’ve told you.”

“So you think the supplier themselves was there?”

“Maybe not them but someone close to that person who doesn’t have any connection to the Watchdogs.” A big burly man with scars would be noticeable, but a woman who could dress like a teen could probably pass and Jackson and the rest of his group would barely bat an eyelash.

“Like I said, I’ll have Fitz run through and see if he picks up anything. And if not, have you look and see if there’s something you might’ve missed.”

“Perfect.”

Jackson heard the gym door creak open, and quickly stood in front of Daisy. Mark strolled down the hallway smiling at his phone, and happened to look up at where Jackson stood. Jackson exhaled and moved over next to Daisy again.

Mark looked at Jackson and then to Daisy, “I thought you said you and Yugyeom were working on you're song?”

“He kicked me out to work on it by himself.” It was half true, but Jackson wasn’t about to reveal Yugyeom after promising him he wouldn’t.

“He’s gonna rewrite that whole song but alright.” Mark turned to Daisy, “I’m Mark by the way.”

“I’ve heard. Daisy Johnson.” She greeted.

“You’re a lot less scary to approach when you’re not slamming people into the pavement.”

“Don’t let that fool you Mark, her words are just as painful.” Jackson cautioned.

“Don’t listen to him.” Daisy wasn’t phased by Jackson’s words.

“I barely do on regular.” Mark grinned at the indignant squawk Jackson let out.

“As much as I’d love to chat, I gotta head back to base. We’ll probably head over to the Incheon HQ in a few hours. Make sure we’re close in case the situation escalates.”

“I’ll ask around and see if anyone else spotted something I didn’t.” Jackson informed.

“Try not to chase them away this time.”

“You’re asking a lot from him.” Mark chimed in.

Jackson threw his hands up, “Why must both of you attack me?”

“Because it's easy to rile you up.”

“And it's fun.” Mark added on.

“You two should’ve never have met. I’m cursed for all eternity now!” Jackson wailed dramatically.

“Yeah, yeah. Now open the magic door so I can go home.” Daisy said flatly.

Jackson opened up the stairwell door, which now lead to the conference room at SHIELD’s main HQ. Daisy waved and tossed a quick ‘later’ over her shoulder before Jackson shut it closed behind her.

“Why’d she want to meet you here?” Mark hadn’t seen a superhero come to Jackson since Doctor Strange dropped him off that one time.

“She wanted to ask Yugyeom about the Watchdog attack in Australia, but I told her I’d do it and tell her later.”

“Huh.” Mark hummed.

“What?”

The elder bit back a smirk, “Nothing. You just seem a lot more friendlier with Agent Johnson nowadays.”

“Are you implying that I might _like_ Daisy?” Jackson blinked.

“She is your type.” Mark let out a shrieking laugh at Jackson’s appalled expression.

“Even if that was true, which it is _not,_ I know way too much about her at this point to even consider that option. Plus she hated me when we first met, and she’s still mean to me.”

“Jaebum was and still is the same way, and yet you still fawn over him.” Mark countered.

Jackson’s cheeks became a soft pink at the mention of the singer as he muttered, “That’s different.”

“You’re right. Jaebum likes to spoil you.” Jackson’s face became even redder as he pushed Mark, “Look; once all this ends you don’t have to see her anymore. Thus you’ll stay loyal to your first painfully obvious crush.”

Jackson wanted to hit Mark some more, but his comment about the investigation coming to a close made him feel off. Because his vision had come true; he ended up saving Daisy, his powers were on their way to becoming 100% manageable, which meant he could focus on his career. Yet there was still the ever present looming thought of his quote on quote ‘fated battle’ that he supposedly needed to prepare for. But as the two rappers walked back to the hotel’s gym, Jackson couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to not see the SHIELD team’s faces every other day.

* * *

 

“They’re ready for you all.” One of the UN staffers greeted as she knocked on the door frame of the conference room.

Tony smoothed over his red tie and slipped on his red tinted shades, “Alright then. Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Only took them 2 hours.” Rhodey grumbled as he eased up from his seat.

“You know how they like to keep us in suspense Colonel.” Vision commented.

“It gave us some time to go over everything, change a few talking points here and there. I’m not gonna complain.” Tony was however going to be at odds with Natasha for the rest of the day because she made him remove ‘Up and coming dictators’ from his speech.

The trio power walked through the halls of the UN; spotting Natasha walking towards them in her black suit and skirt, and joining Tony at his side.

“T’Challa’s been garnering support from Austria; managed to get them to at least listen to what you have to say, but other than that everyone’s eagerly waiting.” Natasha stated.

“Waiting for us to inevitably fail.” Vision retorted.

“Lighten up a bit Viz. Did you take out that part about the-”

“The dictators? Yes.” Tony said when they turned a corner.

“I won’t hesitate to tackle you if you utter a word of it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tony smiled wickedly when Natasha narrowed her eyes, “I’ll stick with what I got, don’t worry.”

The four had reached to two large wood panel doors that opened for them, as they stepped into the press room. It was smaller than the usual UN meeting room on the account that this session would be private, which made the mumbling of the world leaders louder than usual. However once Tony started making his way towards the front, the chatter quickly died down. Once the avenger had a grip on the podium, he surveyed the now densely quiet room. Japan’s president and deputy prime minister sat to his left. Both having opposite expressions at the sight of him. To his right, T’Challa sat farther back in the rows with his usual calm but had an air of hopefulness to him. All eyes were on the genius; awaiting for his final remarks on the Accords.

“Guess I’ll start by thanking everyone for coming here on such a short notice. I know you all have countries to run and scandals to keep at bay, so I’ll keep things brief.” Tony started.

Tony could see Natasha’s warning look even with the heavy glare of the lights pointed at him.

“Need I remind you Mr. Stark that you are trying to convince us to add the amendments you proposed.” The US President spoke up.

“Don’t need reminding Madam president. It haunts my dreams every night.” Tony quipped, “We’ve discussed a lot these past few months on just about everything in regards to enhanced and the state of the Avengers. And now is the last chance for me to say something that'll truly convince you in making significant changes to the Sokovia Accords.”

Tony took in a deep breath, “But let's be honest, you all know what your answer is going to be. Hell you’ve probably already decided before you even walked through the door. Nonetheless you all decided to come here. Either because you think that I have a chance of confirming or denying anything you may think, or you just wanna watch me flounder a bit.”

That got a few chuckles from the crowd.

“We’ve had a lot of mis’s here lately. Misunderstandings, miscommunication, mistakes. Many mistakes that no matter how hard we try, we can never change. But what we can change, can help prevent disasters in the future. As a proclaimed ‘futurist’ and also a person who’s messed up plenty in the past, I know the feeling of wanting to do better. Despite the issues and holes that exist in the accords, it’s intentions as far as the public’s safety is genuine. But let’s not forget that everyone on this planet should deserve to be safe. Whether their enhanced or not. The Avengers would like to continue in the fight to keep the public feeling that way.”

“But what most of us have realized is that an organization left to its own devices and not held accountable for their actions, can lead to dangerous and even fatal consequences. Alternatively, restricting an organization’s ability to do their job can have cons as well.”

“Even if the restrictions are necessary?” The President of Austria questioned.

“Cleaning a wound with Alcohol and rubbing a wound with salt are two completely different things President Van der Bellen. If there’s policy that we must follow then great. But if there’s a credible threat that we can’t take down because of political pissing match? Then no one wins except the bad guys. That’s not to say we can’t find a middle ground here. We may have the tools and manpower, but you all have the resources and the knowledge when it comes to your people. With you're help, we can do our jobs without causing damage.”

“And what about local law enforcement? How are they to do their jobs when they also have to contend with vigilantes on their streets as well?” Jiro Oshiro argued.

“Law enforcement is supposed to be the ones to handle any and all crimes. That’s why we have them,” Tony began, “But of all the murders, drugs, trafficking happening in our world, can you honestly tell me that local police or even federal agents can work and solve every case?”

“Are you saying that vigilantes are doing a better job than our police?”

“I’m saying that if you look at the perspective of the average person who feels as though justice hasn’t been served by the system in place, they might feel more inclined to look for someone who can do things that seem near impossible.”

The president of Venezuela scoffed, “These superheroes want to be the new law of land and have no respect for the men and women in uniform. They need to adhere to law or be reminded that they are not.”

“Ah Nicolas Maduro. Prime example of why we’d see a rise in quote on quote ‘superheroes being the law of the land’.” Tony shot back.

Tony didn’t miss the way several leaders either covered their mouths to hide a snicker or held shocked looks.

“A heavy hand on both superheroes and enhanced will only lead to more push back and potential bloodshed. And I don’t know about you all but frankly I wanna avoid that. Are there way too many super powered or highly trained ‘vigilantes’ in the world? Yes there is. Do we know next to nothing about them and depend on them too much? Definitely. So instead of trying to use force, how about we use diplomacy.”

“You expect a bunch of costumed...people to be diplomatic?” Jiro Oshiro asked in disbelief.

“To you all? Probably not. I mean you all are somewhat lovely people, but you aren’t gonna get their attention cause your suits.”

“Aren’t you a suit yourself Mr. Stark?” Prime Minister Turnbull countered.

“You got me there.” Tony pointed at Australia's leader, “I am technically a suit. But I'm also a man who created a titanium alloy suit and fought alongside with five other people to take down aliens in New York coming out of a hole in space. If we leave out technicalities the Avengers were the ones to start this. We set the precedent of putting on gear and fighting something that was bigger than what our government was capable of handling. We’re the ones responsible for the whole freak show vigilante gig. Let us be responsible for handling the ones that came after.”

“You believe you have a better chance at uniting and keeping the enhanced heroes in check? Even the ones that are currently wanted fugitives?” President Van der Bellen queried, “Why should we trust you?”

“I can say with absolute certainty that leaving the authority to manage heroes around the globe with us would be the best scenario. One that I believe even the Captain wouldn’t refuse. However if I’m wrong; if we can’t convince or handle this like I’ve proposed, then we will willingly give the UN within their legal right the power to then take the control of both the Avengers and heroes in general.” Tony stood tall as he gave the ultimatum.

The entire room went into small chatter. T’Challa simply watching while Natasha, Vision, and Rhodey looked unease. They discussed this before; it was the only option that would really appeal to everyone. But the idea of putting themselves on the line like this still made the Avengers concerned.

The US President; Moore; cleared her throat near her mic, bringing the talking down to a murmur, “And what do you get out of this? You're making strong points for us but what is your personal gain from this Mr. Stark?”

“My personal gain is,”

 _Nothing. I gain nothing from this. It is simply the right thing to do._ Was what Tony knew would be the simplest answer albeit a weak one.

The Avenger looked down to compose himself and caught a glimpse of his right wrist. Two rubber wristbands peaked out from his charcoal sleeves; a blue one of spiderman’s mask and a red one that says ‘I heart Hong Kong’. Peter took Jackson around New York to be tourists and stopped at someone’s cart to pick up a few novelties that they didn’t need and gave the bands to Tony. ‘Don’t say we never gave you anything.’ Jackson had responded to the befuddled expression on Tony’s face that day.

Tony looked back up at the leaders in the room, “Madam president there are over a thousand superheroes that exist in this world. Be it enhanced or highly trained. I happen to know a dozen of them by name. Some of them came from crime ridden communities, some from wealthy homes. And...some aren't even legal to drink in most of your countries. And yet they put on a suit everyday and go out into a dangerous world to fight dangerous people because they feel or they know that no one else will.

“And to be honest they’re scared. Scared that they won’t make it home by the end of the day, scared that they can’t help when someone needed it. Or scared of the very power they have. Contrary to some of your beliefs they don’t do it for fame or to upstage the police. It’s a risk that they take even when they shouldn’t. And as much as I'd love to stop them and tell them to sit down and go to school everyday I know that it won't work. I can't stop them from going out and taking charge and I refused to do so with force. But I can set boundaries. I can keep track of their location, monitor their abilities, pass whatever knowledge they have to police if they’re not comfortable to do it themselves. We can’t stop superheroes from doing what they think is right. But at the very least, we can have some control in the situation. My personal gain from this President Moore, is to see people I care about come home safe.” Tony finished.

The room was eerily quiet afterwards. But the facial expressions said enough. Everyone seemed to have an understanding and even hopefulness to them, saved for Jiro Oshiro.

“And do-”

“I think we’ve heard enough from Mr. Stark on the matter.” T’Challa intervened, “From this point it is up to us to decide what to do in the case of the enhanced and our world’s heroes. And let us not forget that while we differ in opinions, we can all agree that we would like what is best for our people and their safety.”

“I agree with the King of Wakanda. We shall dismiss and formally meet on Monday to finish final talks and hopefully a vote on the amendments for the Sokovia Accords.” President Moore stated.

The room took the President’s words as a signal to leave as everyone stood and slowly started to file out or talk amongst themselves. Tony let out a sigh of relief and stepped down from the podium to greet a very enthused Rhodey.

“Overheard a few people talking. Seems like they’re gonna vote our way come Monday.” Rhodey congratulated.

“I wouldn’t celebrate yet, anything can happen in 48 hours.” Tony was a skeptic when it came to anything remotely political. Plus the Iron man knew that nothing could ever really go his way.

“You managed to get the toughest countries to be on board. I’d take the win.” Natasha walked up next to Rhodey.

“I’ll take the win when everyone smacks their John Hancock on a piece of paper.”

“Mr. Stark.” The Avengers turned to face Japan’s leader and Deputy Prime Minister, “I feel that a congratulations are in order.”

Tony shook the Prime Minister’s hand, “Prime Minister Abe. I don’t really like to celebrate nowadays until everything’s said and done.”

“Nonetheless you’ve made an impression on all of us. And you’ve proven over the last year that you are committed to the rules of Accords whether you agreed with them or not.” Abe praised.

Tony noticed that Jiro Oshiro muttered darkly in Japanese under his breath but was missed by his boss.

“Well I guess a little celebratory meal wouldn’t hurt. How about we join you on the way back home and grab dinner?”

“I don’t think you’d like the 13 hour flight.” Abe admitted.

“Mm you’re right I don’t. So why don’t we take one of my planes and maybe cut those 13 hours down to 7?”

“Now that sounds ideal.”

The two men walked ahead of the group as they left the conference room, but Tony managed to catch T’Challa’s eye as the two of them passed one another briefly. The king had look of caution directed at the genius as his eyes flickered behind him to the Deputy Prime Minister. Tony spared a glance at the man in question who’s mood seemed to have suddenly changed. He was calmer (a sliver of a smile could even be seen) which anyone else could probably chalk up to him being excited to go home. But the Avenger knew better. Natasha also had the same look of carefulness as well. Tony looked back at T’Challa and nodded briskly before diving back into his conversation with Prime Minister.

Tony could feel the Deputy Prime Minister still had more fight left in him on the Accords, and had something in the works for him.

* * *

 

“The cameras are off.” Fitz said through Daisy’s earpiece.

“Someone do are work for us?” Daisy eyed the cameras that were set up on the ceiling as she marched down the pastel blue hallways.

Fitz had scanned through countless of hours of footage (Daisy was confident he was tired of listening to squealing every 2 minutes) when he flagged something of possible importance. And to be on the safe side, asked Jackson to see if he knew anything that could confirm what they suspect.

“I felt something when she pointed to him.” Jackson frowned when he recalled meeting one fan.

“And you didn’t tell us this before?” Daisy asked.

“To be fair my stuff wasn’t really stable at the time, I thought it was just a coincidence. Looks like that isn’t the case if you're digging this up.”

Once they had a reason to start digging, it didn’t take long to find the evidence they needed before deciding to go interrogate the man in question.

“This entire section of the building’s surveillance where his office is is down for maintenance. However they had a scheduled one last week and this one was directly asked by The Hon of Foreign Affairs himself. Either he's really paranoid or, ”

“Is hiding something.” Daisy finished.

The lack of people in the block of the Minister’s office only added to Daisy’s suspicions as she reached the office in question. The agent clicked off her earpiece, rapped on the door, and heard a faint ‘come in’ before walking in.

David Anderson stood back turned to Daisy while looking out the long windows of his office. He held his hands behind his back and fiddled with what looked to be a metal carved dolphin.

“Quite a lovely office you have here.” Daisy scanned the abstract art on the beige walls, the shelves lined with books and sculptures, and the large mahogany desk that faced the door.

The Minister startled a bit when he heard the agent’s voice but plastered on a smile and ran a hand through his sandy blond hair as he walked over to greet her.

“It has a nice a view from this level.”

“I bet it does. Agent Johnson.” Daisy stook out her hand.

“I believe the masses call you Quake. David is just fine by me. Although most of my colleagues call me stalk long Dav cause of my height.” The Minister joked and shook her hand.

“That sounds unfortunate.”

Anderson waved off, “Eh you get used to it. So what can I do for you?”

“I was just following up on a few things in SHIELD’s investigation on the Watchdog attack that happened a few months ago.” Daisy told the Minister.

There was a slight twitch from Anderson’s left eye, but he continued with, “Of course. It’s very important that we put a rest to the terrorist group’s attack on innocent people.”

“I was looking into some of the areas that were hit, government buildings in particular. We’re trying to account for possible federal officers being a target and compile a list, and I notice that a few people weren’t here on the day of the attack. Especially since there was supposed to be a meeting that day?”

“There was, Prime Minister Turnbull wanted to brief everyone on a few things before he had to leave for a UN meeting that night. I texted and said I’d be a bit behind because I had an event to attend with my daughter Claris.” Anderson nodded to the picture of a young girl on his desk.

“What was the event?” Daisy asked.

“A fanmeet for the kpop group Got7. She absolutely loves them to death. I promised months back that I’d pay for her to go and tag along. She was having a ball when she saw them but then,”

“The hit happened.”

“Yeah.” Anderson sighed, “It’s a shame that it had to end like that. Especially with what happened to one of the members.”

“It’s jarring to be attacked the way that they were.” Daisy sympathized.

“It is. Y’know everyone should be treated like people. That kid didn’t need to be attacked just cause he’s enhanced.”

Daisy tilted her head slightly but nodded, “They shouldn’t. And I’m forever glad that I was there to do my job and protect him.”

“And Australia is grateful for that.” Anything else I can do for you?”

Daisy put on the grandest smile she could muster, “There is. Why were you at a Watchdog cell two nights after the attack in Melbourne?”

“I’m sorry?” Anderson gave a confused expression, “I was home that night, my wife and house staff can attest to that.”

“Yeah, but a house surveillance footage off Beissel street in the Belconnen district says otherwise.” the agent pulled out her phone and showed the PM a clear picture of him in a cap and glasses.

The smile from the Foreign affairs Minister slowly slipped from his face.

“I-”

“Also I talked to Kim Yugyeom last night. Outside of one other group member, no one else is supposed to know that he’s enhanced. In fact, the only people who currently know are a SHIELD team, that one group member,” Daisy stepped close to Anderson and folded her arms, “And the person who identified him as enhanced right before he was almost abducted.”

Anderson tried to speak but Daisy shut him down, “The camera’s in this entire section where your office is located are down for maintenance even though there was one a week ago. And everyone here, including your staff who would’ve stopped me from even stepping foot through this hallway, are all off for the day. I wonder why?”

“I think my lawyer will answer any other questions you may have agent Johnson.” Anderson scowled.

Daisy grinned and ducked her head down, “Y’know what? That seems fair.”

The SHIELD agent turned on her heels and walked away before looking back and adding, “I just wonder how your daughter is going to feel about you not only being responsible for a bombing that will kill thousands of people or the fact that you used her to kidnap a member of her favorite group.”

“Wait what bombing?”

“I’ll talk to your lawyer about it.” Daisy said while walking to the door.

“Wait stop!” Anderson called.

Daisy was halfway out the door.

“I didn’t know!” Anderson cried out.

Daisy stopped and turned back, “Didn’t know what?”

“I didn’t know what was really happening until it was too late.” Anderson scrubbed his face with his hands, “When we originally talked, posed as finding a source that could potentially help enhanced control their powers. I said yes to the deal without question or further research. I should’ve known that something was wrong the moment they suggested using Lachan Research. Turnbull’s been trying to have that company let go of their properties for years; they’ve been attached to some controversial testing.”

“But you still bought into it.” Daisy stated.

“I had no reason to doubt, they’re our allies and had made their stance towards helping and supporting enhanced. They were generous, donated to charities here, lifted sanctions, even bought a gift for me to give to my daughter-” Anderson waved the dolphin pendant in his hand, “-And I realized the minute the attack happened I’d been played. And even worse, my family was threatened if I said anything. But what do you mean by a bombing?”

“That was the reason the Watchdogs were trying to take enhanced and humans. They wanted to test and see if they could make a weapon that strictly kills off thousands of enhanced without impacting anyone else.” Daisy explained to the Minister.

“Good god.”

“David if you don’t want that on your hands, then I’m going to need everything you know about the Watchdogs and the deal you made. And SHIELD will do what it can to protect your family.”

David Anderson rubbed his temples, “Luckily I made files and saved everything. Most of it’s paper to avoid a hack if they wanted to. I can give you that.”

“I’m also gonna need a name.”

“Jiro Oshiro. He’s the Deputy Prime Minister in Japan and the one that originally proposed the research plan to me and...warned me that there’d be consequences if I talked to SHIELD.” Anderson eyed the photo of his daughter on his desk.

“Alright. I’ll send SHIELD agents to watch over your wife and daughter. Give me those files, and we’ll make sure Jiro Oshiro gets taken down.”

“Hopefully before anyone else gets hurt.” Anderson glared down at the dolphin pin in his hand.

 

It only took a few hours after gathering every shred of info on Oshiro they could find, before SHIELD had enough evidence for an arrest. Daisy flew out and met the rest of her team in Tokyo while shooting a text out to Jackson on the newest revelation.

 **Daisy:** _Heading to Tokyo now. Jiro Oshiro is expected to land within 30 minutes of me. We’ll arrest him on site and hopefully find the bomb immediately after._

 **Wang:** _Any ideas where it might be?_

 **Daisy:** _May got more info from the Watchdog leader in custody. Jiro was eyeing the National Diet Building. It’s plenty of people to take out and can affect the country politically. We’ve got agents combing through there and the areas around it._

 **Wang:** _I can’t help even though I’m in the same city :( get one good punch in on him for Yugyeom._

 **Wang:** _Stay safe._

That was an hour ago, and now that the agent was on the ground in front of the building in question, she could get a full assessment on the man they were about to take in.

“Jiro Oshiro, age 54. Married for 30 years, had a son by the name of Hikari Oshiro. He was a police officer in the Itabashi ward who passed away two years ago after an enhanced accidently hit him during a trafficking raid.” Fitz read through the information on his tablet.

“Accidentally?” Mack questioned.

“The enhanced was a victim of sexual abuse and was terrified about what was occuring. Poor thing couldn’t differentiate between who was trying to help or hurt her.” Simmons said.

“Where is she now?” Coulson asked.

“Her sister reported her missing 3 days ago. Found a bag of groceries on the ground outside her door.”

“What’s her abilities?”

“Solar absorption and expulsion.” Fitz stated.

Coulson, May, and Daisy gave each other the same knowing look.

“A scapegoat.” Yoyo spat.

“Seems like it. Fitz, make sure everyone knows her face. If they spot her, let local officers take her in. If Watchdogs have her in hand, get our stealth crew to take them out. We do not want to set her off, understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Did we get the area clear?” Coulson asked Mack.

“Parliament doesn’t meet today, and we’ve redirected tourists away from the block. Plus our agents are outlining a good 10 blocks outside of the perimeter. Watchdogs are gonna have a tough time getting anywhere.” Mack  surmised.

“Neither is Oshiro when he comes through.” May added.

The team’s attention quickly shifted to three black cars pulling up to the entrance of the parliament building. The driver of the car in the middle slipped out of his seat and walked around to open the backseat door. Prime Minister Abe stepped out along with his Deputy Prime Minister.

“I was informed that there was an issue in the ward.” The Prime Minister looked around at the amount of security, “What’s going on?”

“SHIELD uncovered a bomb threat with this building being a potential target.” Coulson answered.

“A bomb threat? By who?”

“By the very man next to you.” Daisy pointed to to the Deputy PM.

“Coulson.” Tony and Natasha stepped out of the car, “Seems we all wanted to spend some R&R in Tokyo this weekend.”

“Unfortunately this is less of a vacation and more of a work trip.” Coulson clarified.

“Mr. Oshiro, we’re placing you under arrest for leading and aiding several terrorist attacks across the pacific, attempted kidnapping and illegal experimentation on enhanced, and attempted murder.” May announced as she cuffed him.

“And what proof do you have of that?” Oshiro snarled as he tried to jerk his hands away.

“Multiple offshore accounts that link to you and the Watchdogs. Several programs and facilities that were signed off by the government but can be traced back to your office. And a phone call recording courtesy of a Watchdog leader.” Coulson listed off.

“Oshiro.” Abe looked at his Deputy in distraught.

There was a brief moment of silence before the other man simply scoffed, “Our country; our _world_ is leading down a path of its own destruction the longer we let these...creatures live freely. I simply did what needed to be done.”

The Prime Minister seemed to want to lash out on his successor, when a SHIELD agent ran up to the group.

“Sir, we’ve gone through every building in the area. We couldn’t find it.” She reported.

Coulson then eyed Jiro Oshiro as he stood almost nose to nose with the man, “Where’s the bomb?”

“Like I would tell you.” The deputy said smugly.

“You’re about to be put in a hole a good 300 feet below ground so you might wanna reconsider your answer.”

“You think that scares me? My _son_ is dead agent. My marriage went downhill after that. I have nothing left to lose at this point.” He hissed.

May shoved him towards a SHIELD vehicle to be contained.

“Can’t say I’m surprised by that.” Tony admitted.

“We don’t have long before the Watchdogs decide to set this thing off once they realize their main sponsor got caught.” Mack pressed.

“Can’t you track it down?” Natasha asked.

Simmons shook her head, “It pulls energy from electricity to blend in. We can only track when it’s active and by then it’ll be too late.”

“Then we continue our search. Prioritize large crowded areas and work our way from there.” Coulson declared.

“Well some good news at least,” Fitz swiped through his tablet, “Traffic footage picked up our kidnap victim near Kitaya park in Jinnan. Unfortunately it looks like she’s not alone.”

Tony frowned, “That’s in Shibuya. That’s a whole other ward.”

“What’s over there Fitz?” Yoyo asked.

“More like what isn’t over there. It’s basically a commercial and business area. There’s schools, art studios, music halls, stadiums,shops-”

“Wait wait wait. What stadium?” Daisy stopped him.

“Yoyogi stadium and gymnasium? Why-oh. Oh that’s bad.” Fitz gulped.

Daisy’s stomach dropped at the name. The agent desperately wanted to be wrong, but the location fit perfectly. Daisy whipped out her phone and quickly dialed the number and prayed that he picked up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspired for this chapter is Pierce The Veil's "Divine Zero"

**Jackson:** _ Stay safe. _

Jackson lamely looked at the text again. To be in the same city as SHIELD and to not be able to help rubbed Jackson the wrong way. Part of that shocked him in some way. Months ago he wouldn’t mind leaving it to the agents while he focused on his own job. But now he wanted to see the case through.

“So is Quake flower girl?” Jackson jumped at the sight of Yugyeom peering over his shoulder.

“Yah! Stop being nosy!” Jackson tucked his phone in his pocket and stood from the bench that sat in the halls of the stadium.

“I tried calling you earlier but you were too wrapped up in you're text. Manager noona said we have another hour before we have to start getting dressed.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Jackson said distractically.

“Jackson hyung.” Yugyeom tugged at the edge of his t-shirt, “Do you...do you think anything bad’ll happen if Quake can’t find who did it?”

Yugyeom left out  _ to me?  _ But Jackson could pick up on the maknae’s fear.

“Agent Johnson and her team are the best at what they do. They’ll find the people responsible and make sure it doesn’t happen again okay?”

Yugyeom nodded, “Just worried I guess.”

“Don’t be. SHIELD has been all over this since the beginning, they’ll take care of...it.” Jackson’s attention drifted off to behind Yugyeom.

A security guard for the stadium who was on his cellphone. Nothing seemed out of place (Jackson would have barely glanced at him any other time), yet his chest tightened in a way that said otherwise. 

Jackson shifted his focus back to Yugyeom, who was staring at him concerned.

The elder nervously chuckled, “Ah, Bambam was right. Everyone in Japan is good looking. Even the security guards.”

Yugyeom glimpsed at the tall man behind him with a slouch nose, then back at Jackson, and gave his hyung a slightly disgusted look, “Can you not hit on someone every five minutes?”

“How dare you hurt your hyung like this?!” Jackson cried out.

Yugyeom scoffed and strolled back into the dressing room.

Jackson glanced back to where the guard was to see that he was gone. The idol stood and peeked around the corner; seeing the man walking towards the staircase. Jackson couldn’t get over the constant stream of  _ wrongwrongwrong  _ running through his head and it wouldn’t sit well with him if he ignored it.

_ Just see where he goes. Probably just to check the area like he’s supposed to do.  _ Jackson tried to convince himself.

The rapper did a quick 360 of the hall to make sure know one saw him before turning invisible and followed the guard down the stairs. They kept going farther down; Jackson trying his best to mach the man’s pace. By the 4th set of steps, Jackson was about to chop everything up to pre concert jitters before the security guard’s phone began to ring.

[“Yeah, I’m almost down there now.”] The man picked up and  gruffed out in Japanese, [“Your signal’s already dipping in and out.”]

There was a pause and a voice talking back that Jackson couldn’t hear clearly.

“You all got the cameras down? Good, we’re already ahead of schedule then.”

Every word that came out of the man’s mouth automatically raised Jackson’s suspicions but it was when he got a good glimpse of the guard’s usually covered wrist that set Jackson into high alert.

A dog tattoo. One only aligned with one group.

Jackson continued to follow but at a more cautious pace. They reached the last step as the fake guard opened the door to the basement level. The lights were slightly dimmed and the floor only had 3 other rooms between its long hallway. The Watchdog agent confidently marched towards the door on the left; Jackson quickly behind him. The rapper didn't have a plan in mind (and was still grasping the notion that there might be more Watchdogs around) but knew he needed to stop the man from doing whatever he was planning on-   
_ 1 STEP & 2 STEP GIRL _ _   
_ _ EVERYBODY WANNA MAKES THAT NOISE _

Jackson stopped and winced at the sound of his cell phone going off. The guard whipped around with a gun pointed out at the sound; his eyes darting around to find the source. Jackson quickly shut his phone to silent and used the man’s confusion. The idol decke his jaw on his left and when he stumbled, drove a kick to his torso. The Watchdog then started to shoot in Jackson’s direction. He missed but Jackson could still feel the searing heat of the bullet as it nicked the calf of his jeans. The man ran backwards to the closest door, pulled out a thin red card with a black strip, and quickly swiped it over the electronic lock. The door was barely halfway open before the Watchdog darted in. He tried to close himself in but Jackson was faster and forced his knee into the man's stomach, followed by a punch square into his face; knocking the man out cold as he slumped to the ground. 

[“The goddamn nerve.”] Jackson muttered darkly as he dragged the Watchdog into the room with the door shutting behind him.

Jackson took a minute to assess the room: a shelf with some sound equipment, several pipes criss crossing each other, and some banners that matched the sign of the stadium building. All illuminated by a purple light. 

Jackson looked up to the ceiling at the dark light panels, “Lights are off, so what is-”

Jackson whole stomach curled in on itself as he turned and looked behind him. It was larger and attached to an electric panel on the wall, but the idol knew it was the bomb he'd seen back in Beijing.  

Jackson’s breathing started to become irregular as he slowly stepped back into one of the walls and slid down. His whole body started to shake once the magnitude of the situation started to settle in. The weapon that blew an entire top off a building, was now embedded into a wall of a stadium.

Jackson felt vibration in his pants pocket, but this one on his left side. The idol fumbled for the Stark phone that Tony had gave to him a couple days ago in case he had to reach him covertly (“And because all other phone brands are shit.” He stated). 

Jackson swiped left and said, “Hello?”

_ “How well can you hear me superstar?” _ was the first thing Tony asked.

Jackson had forgotten about the Watchdog’s warning about signal, but could surprisingly hear Tony well, “A bit choppy but I can hear you. Tony I...there’s a-fuck I can’t-”

_ “You found the bomb.” _ It was Daisy’s voice this time,  _ “In the stadium. Where is it?” _

“I...fuck I don’t  _ know. _ ” Jackson couldn’t get past ‘bomb’ and the constant loop of ‘fansboysstaffdanger’. “Daisy they’re gonna blow this here. My members, the fans, shit there are children here!”

_ “I know Jackson, but I need you to calm down to think for a second.” _

“I can’t-”

_ “Yes you can Jackson. We’ve trained you well enough to handle parts of a situation like this. You can stop it from going off and make sure everyone stays safe but you need to get yourself together first.” _ May’s voice said sternly.

Jackson slammed his eyes shut and took in huge gulps of air. The rapper counted back from 30 before his breathing evened out and his heart stopped hammering in his chest.

_ “Alright first things first: are you looking at the bomb Jackson?”  _ Tony started.

“Yes. I followed a security guard down to the basement level. It turned out to be a Watchdog agent. God, there’s Watchdogs probably all over the place.”

_ “Focus Wang.”  _ Tony pressed,  _ “What happened to the Watchdog?” _

“Unconscious. I knocked him out.” 

_ “Even with the signal being blocked, they probably have a plan to rotate. Won’t be long before someone else comes in your direction.”  _ Tony theorized.

_ “Which is why we need to act quickly. Anything out of place and they’ll set it off immediately.”  _ Fitz’s voice sounded frantic, _ “Okay Jackson I need you to get a good look at the bomb; tell me what you see.” _

“Fitz I don’t-”

_ “I’ll guide you through what you need to do I promise.” _

Jackson gathered up his nerves and steadily crept up to the device. The idol was only 3 feet away before he started surveying the bomb.

“Still round in shape. It’s connected to the walls with some wires and a pipe I think.”

_ “The pipe’s a conductor for power. Do not touch it, its likely very sensitive at this point. There should be a thin tube with two wires wrapped around it. Do you see it?”  _ Fitz asked.

“Yeah.” Jackson shifted a bit closer and tilted his head. The tube ran from the bomb to a black box that had more wires on its opposite end connecting to an electrical board on the wall.

_ “You have anything sharp on you?” _

“No I-wait,” Jackson patted around his legs until he found his multi tool kit from a pocket further down and flipped out the pocket knife, “I do. You want me to cut it?”

_ “Cut both the wires and tube. And then you’re gonna take the cut wires and connect it to its opposite ends.” _

Jackson shuddered at being a breath away from the bomb but he carefully stalked up to the left until he could clearly see the timer that read: 0:50:34. Jackson stuck his phone between his ear and shoulder before gently grabbing the tube along with the blue and green wires. He hesitated everytime he moved the knife close enough to the wires but eventually slit the pieces apart. The bomb started to glow brighter and started making a whirring sound.

“Fitz? What did I do?!” Jackson stepped back.

_ “It’s an automatic trigger system kid, it’ll turn off but you gotta get those wires connected.”  _ Tony placated the younger.

Jackson went back to the wires and shakily crossed them. A few sparks flared as he pushed the ends together; almost burning his fingers;but once they were together, the noise and the glow stopped. The timer set at 1:03:42.

Jackson swallowed and let out a sigh of relief, “It’s done.”

_ “Good. You delayed it for a bit. Since you hit a trigger set out, the bomb will be set in a lock mode; it can’t be tampered with.”  _ Fitz said.

“Which means it has to be disabled completely or,”

_ “Let it blow up as it is.”  _ Coulson finished,  _ “We’re not that far from the stadium, we’ll take care of the bomb.” _

“And the Watchdogs?” The fear of the extremists roaming around unknown to others crept back.

_ “It won’t take long for us to pick em out. But we’re still about 15 minutes away.”  _

_ “And local authorities would send everyone into mass panic and would cause them to scramble before we can catch them.” May added on. _

Jackson had a notion of what needed to be done. But the sudden heat that rolled down from Jackson’s shoulders to his gut solidified the idea.

“I’ll take down any Watchdogs I come across.” Jackson posed.

_ “Absolutely not. You don’t know how many they are or what other weapons they have.”  _ Tony denied, _ “I can’t let you deal with that on your own.” _

“That's the thing Tony, I don’t know how many they are. Or  _ who  _ they are. They could be near fans. God forbid near my boys-” Jackson stopped and swallowed to keep tears at bay, “I can’t sit back knowing this and not do anything. I can’t let them get hurt.”

There was a pregnant pause before Tony sighed,  _ “I don’t want you getting hurt either.” _

_ “We’ve trained Jackson well enough. He’s got this.”  _ Daisy’s voice came through warm and confident.

Tony grumbled but then said,  _ “I just sent something to you on your phone.” _

Sure enough, the phone buzzed with a notification. A text message with Mugshots attached along with a string of info.

_ “FRIDAY cross reference security feed of some of these folks before the cameras went down. How Japan managed to miss them in their background checks is beyond me.” _

_ “You can kinda get away with it when your boss is the Deputy PM.”  _ Fitz snipped bitterly.

Jackson scrolled through the list of people (mainly security guards and tech staff) when he heard a stiff voice outside the door announce: [“Guests. We are experiencing possible technical problems. Please in an orderly and calm fashion, evacuate the stadium and wait for further announcements while we resolve this issue. Thank you.”]

_ [“That should be the emergency alert sent out by yours truly.”]  _ Tony boasted _ , “Everyone except certain security should be outside.” _

_ “Try to pick them off from the inside without tipping the rest off. Hopefully by the time they realize something’s off, we’ll already be there. Think you can do that?”  _ Coulson instructed the idol.

Jackson bit at his lip but nodded, “I can do it.”

_ “Good.”  _ Daisy affirmed,  _ “There’s a secondary loading dock on the east side meet us there if you can.” _

“Got it.”

_ “And Jackson?” _

“Yeah?”

_ “Give em hell.” _ Jackson grinned at the fire in the agent’s voice.

“I will.” He stated before hanging up.

Jackson closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. The last time he felt this terrified was when he was with Tony in a cave full of gangsters. Back then he barely knew how to protect himself much less another person. However so much has changed in the past 3 months. Jackson knew what he was capable of; good and bad. But it was a matter of if he was willing to take action.

_ How am I going to do this?  _ Jackson thought.

The heat that passed through him before came back, but this time it came with a verbal response. 

**_“With help.”_ **

Jackson felt his magic surge through him; stronger than it had ever been before. There was a shift in him that clicked everything into place. Jackson clenched and unclenched his fist after the feeling tampered down and breathed deeply.

“There’s about 15 Watchdogs still lurking in here, a bomb that’s about to go off in less than an hour, and the only person who can stop them at the moment is a Chinese Korean Idol who uses magic and can turn into a dragon.” Jackson muttered to himself as he searched through the unconscious Watchdog for anything that might help him. 

Jackson lifted a few key cards, a pair of handcuffs that he used to lock the man to a pipe on the wall, and fingerless gloves.

The rapper strapped on the pair of gloves and rolled his shoulders back, “Let’s do it then.”

* * *

 

A black hoodie and track pants, a black face mask, and motorbike gloves weren’t really much of a disguise much less an outfit to defend yourself with. But considering that Jackson was able to teleport into a hallway and knock out the first (or second) Watchdog he found, the idol wasn’t going to question it now. Jackson had tucked himself in of the entryway inside where the stage was set for the show. There were six guards pacing each section. Every one of them on the list of Watchdogs Tony sent. All of them seemed slightly unnerved at the sudden announcement. Jackson rolled around a plan in his head that would help him be discreet that wouldn’t require being invisible; the power only being good but for so long. The idol eventually landed on an idea before taking off his mask and storming out of his hiding spot.

“Excuse me!” Jackson boistered out as he got all 6 of them to look straight at him, “Can any of you explain to me what’s going on here? We have a show in 2 hours, why is everyone still outside?”

All of them glanced at each other and then back at Jackson. One of the female guards finally spoke up, “There was a technical issue that needed to be fixed. We had everyone leave the premises while it gets taken care of. You shouldn’t be in here sir.”

“Why does no one tell me these things?” Jackson bemoaned, “Ah, I’m so embarrassed now.”

“Sir we’re going to have to ask you to leave until further notice.” Another guard spoke up.

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to-ah! Ow! Ow!” Jackson cried out dramatically and curled over to the ground to cradle his ankle, “Ah! I forgot I broke my ankle last week. And here I am running.”

Jackson peered up and saw the guards walking towards  them There was an interaction between two Watchdogs; one annoyed that Jackson continued to be in their presence; before one of them leaned over to the idol.

“We’ll help escort you out then.” One of them stuck his hand out.

That was all Jackson needed.

The rapper latched onto the Watchdog’s arm and  pulled himself up; kneeing the man in the stomach and slamming his elbow down on the man’s back. The Watchdogs immediately whipped out their weapons; one even holding up a walkie talkie; but Jackson was quicker than them. The idol flicked out his left hand and sent the Watchdogs slam into a wall. 

“...In the arena...All black...” Jackson spun around to see the Watchdog on the ground rasping into his walkie talkie.

The man looked dead in Jackson’s eyes before reporting back, “Aim to kill.”

Irritation surged through Jackson as he kicked into the man’s face and knocked him out.

Merely seconds had passed before the rapper heard movement from across the arena. Several more Watchdogs dressed as security guards stood at the entryway. Jackson didn’t wait before backing out of the arena, slipping on his mask, and dashing down the tunnel. 

The yelling and the thundering of boots fell behind him as he ran while a bullet whizzed by his neck. The rapper eyed the signs on the ceilings that clarified section numbers along with the kanji for ‘east’. Jackson sped up his pace once he knew he was heading in the right direction and serpentined once another bullet flew by him. The idol curved a corner and stuttered to a screeching stop as another group of security guards jogged towards him. A dog tattoo stood out promptly on one of the guard’s neck. Jackson was surrounded on both ends; guns and knives drawn and pointed at him.

“Take the filth down to the basement. He’ll be a fall back in case anything happens to the bitch we got.” The Watchdog with the neck tattoo spat.

The terrorists started to close in when Jackson started to glow a light blue before disappearing right in front of their eyes.The group looked around in befuddlement trying to find the enhanced. One of the Watchdogs spun around behind him and suddenly spotted the idol, but before he could get a sound out, Jackson did a swift spin kick on the man and knocked him down sideways. Before Jackson’s foot landed back on the ground, the rapper threw out a large mass of magic that put a chunk of the Watchdogs out on the floor.

One of the few agents that were left standing fired his gun at Jackson, but the idol twisted and leaned right to dodge it. Jackson then grabbed and pushed up the man’s wrist and twisted it until he cried out in pain. The Watchdog used his other hand to punch, but Jackson grabbed his fist in time, grasped firmly at his arms and brought the Watchdog’s face down hard on his knee. Another Watchdog came charging at the idol with a blade; swiping at him horizontally. Jackson leaned back and managed to miss it, but was still nicked on his shoulder once the woman flipped the knife in her hand and swung down on Jackson. Jackson blocked her with his forearm and pushing it aside, grabbed it, and flipped her over his shoulder. One of the more larger men barreled towards him now. Jackson ran towards him as well, but as soon as he was a foot away from him, Jackson turned to the wall, put one foot up, and pushed himself to run across the concrete. He only took two steps before shoving his foot into the Watchdog’s face, causing him to collapse as Jackson landed on the ground. 

_ May would be proud of that move.  _ Jackson gleamed before quickly remembering the situation and continued to bolt down the tunnel. The rapper was just near the staircase that lead down to the loading dock before he heard yelling from his left. Jackson barely glance at the noise before reaching for the door handle. Jackson breathed in and opened the door to the loading dock instead of the stairs before shutting it behind him. 

The loading dock sat in a large alleyway as the idol ran out. Jackson squinted at the glaring sunlight as he looked around for the SHIELD team.

Instead, he was greeted by a massive group of Watchdogs that once again surrounded him. This time all in their usual tac gear and dog masks. 

“Hachiro, what’s the status of the bomb?” One of them spoke into the walkie talkie attached to his shoulder.

_ “Its..been tampered with. ..Won’t go off properly if we attempt to fix it.”  _ A voice crackled through.

The Watchdog cocked his head at Jackson and lifted his gun up, “Fire on my word.”

Even if he was greatly outnumbered this time, Jackson still stood ready to fight. The ground then suddenly started to shake and a large shadow appeared over the Watchdogs in behind him. As soon as they looked up, they were blown away by a wave of tremors just as Daisy landed where they stood. 

Daisy glanced behind her and eyed Jackson, “Nice suit.”

“I had to improvise and defuse a bomb, don’t judge me.” Jackson retorted.

“Shoot them!” One cried before they all began firing.

Jackson instantly created a forcefield around them; deflecting the bullets.

“That’s useful.” Daisy said as they stopped firing.

“It’d be better if I could hold it for long.”

“You can’t?” Daisy asked as soon as the barrier around them started to flicker and diminish.

Jackson sighed, “Nope.”

The Watch dogs then began to run towards them.

“Well, work with what you got.” Daisy linked her arms with Jackson.

Jackson remembered practicing this move; it was instinct as Daisy hoisted and tilted him back as he kicked out and hit a Watchdog. Daisy put him back down, and the two spun and switched places. Daisy sending out seismic waves as Jackson blasted magic at them. The ones that were missed came at them, but were taken out by hand. The duo worked seamlessly; Daisy drop kicking a Watchdog and twirling through the air to kick one down. Jackson putting an agent through a thigh holster and flipping one over with one arm. Daisy peeped over her shoulder while fighting and saw a handful of Watchdogs coming from the street.

“Squat low!” Daisy yelled from over her shoulder.

Jackson threw a punch at a Watchdog before kneeling down. Daisy turned, ran up Jackson back and pushed herself up in the air. The SHIELD agent sent out a seismic wave that caused them to collapse.

“I think you managed to remove a kink in my shoulder.” Jackson rolled back his left arm.

“Glad to be of service.” Daisy replied sardonically.

[“Freeze!”] One lone Watchdog agent who had a gun aimed at them. Blood dripped from his nose as he hobbled forward.

Both Daisy and Jackson raised their eyebrows and gave a slightly astonished look at the terrorist. The duo contemplated actually fighting him, when Jackson heard the familiar whine of a repulsor as the Watchdog was blasted into the wall. The two whipped around to see Tony; one arm up with a iron gauntlet peeking out under his rich navy blue sleeve.

[“You took your sweet time getting here.”] Daisy folded her arms.

“Was busy being a distraction and signing autographs. It's a lot of work,” Tony said as marched towards Jackson and started looking him over, “You okay? Any major injuries?”

Jackson slipped down his face mask, “I’m fine. At least physically.”

“Good. Be hard to explain a gaping stab wound to your staff.”

“I’ve covered up worse. Are Fitz and Simmons inside?” Jackson asked.

“We’re about to be!” Simmons called out as she and Fitz hauled a large metal case together down the alleyway. 

“Mack and Yoyo are already inside leading SHIELD team to pick up the Watchdogs inside. We should be able to deactivate the bomb without a problem at this point.” Fitz explained as he and Simmons walked into the building.

“What about Coulson and May?”

“They’re up front with the actual venue security and police trying to smooth some things over and hopefully not be violated for breaking current Accord policies.” Daisy pointed her thumb back towards the Gymnasium.

“Which hopefully won’t be a problem in about a month.” Tony added.

Jackson beamed at the Avenger, “You got the amendments approved?”

“We officially vote on Monday, but yeah.”

“That’s great! It’s about-” Jackson was distracted from complimenting the genius when he caught a flash of the Watchdog’s symbol on skin as well as a pair of hands scratching at the wrist.

Daisy followed Jackson’s line of sight but saw nothing, “What is it?”

Jackson started making his way out to the street; being cautious but also moving swiftly.

“Kid what’s wrong?” Tony questioned.

Jackson slipped his face mask back on and poked his head around the corner to the right at the sidewalk. The idol was immediately faced with a woman being dragged away by a Watchdog agent. Her sneakers scuffed the concrete as she kicked, and she kept scratching and punching the man with all her strength. Jackson noticed the silver watch on her wrist the identified her as Inhuman, but it was the baby bump and the tears in her eyes that struck out to him.

Jackson shouted before he could process everything, “Hey!”

The Watchdog agent barely looked over his shoulder before hoisting the woman up and started running. Jackson sprinted after him with the faint sound of shouts from Daisy and Tony on his back. Jackson chased him for blocks as the man threw trash cans and pushed people in his path. Jackson couldn’t be bothered with the chaos around him. The idol narrowly swerved passed bystanders, jumped; and dodged everything in that was in his way. Jackson’s focus was on the woman who was could barely wail out.

The chase then lead them to a busier street with more shopping outlets and people. Jackson paused somewhat knowing that it wouldn’t be ideal for him to follow when he could easily be recognized. Before Jackson could contemplate any longer, he heard two gunshots in the air followed by screaming. Jackson eyes shot up to where an arm stood out in the air. The Watchdog was still running, but now had a clear pathway as people were running away from him.

Jackson couldn’t wait any longer.

The idol focused all his magic into one ability, as he attempted to turn invisible again. He struggled during the first few attempts; even felt a slight drain, but once he could feel the energy fully disguising him, Jackson ran out into the frey. 

Jackson quickly caught up to the extremist who was still holding the woman captive. Jackson could see that she was trying to use her powers as her body was glowing an orange hue, however was still restricted by her watch. 

Jackson scrambled to gather the rest of his magic for an attack and sent out a string of magic towards the Watchdog’s legs. The man cried out and stumbled a bit, giving the woman time to push herself away and wiggle free. Once she was far enough from the Watchdog’s reach, Jackson ran and slid to the ground and swept the man’s leg when he stood back up. Jackson was ready to finish him off when the Watchdog pulled out a small pistol from his thigh strap, aimed, and fired at Jackson. The idol could feel a stinging pain above his hip as he fell backwards. He pulled his hand back to find it spotless but his invisibility started fading in and out as he cradled his wound. A scream went out as Jackson looked up to see the Watchdog make one last attempt to drag the inhuman woman away. Jackson pushed himself of the ground and hobbled after him. The woman had run into the street, just narrowly being hit by oncoming cars. The Watchdog yanked her arm and tried to pull her away. Jackson eyed the road up ahead and saw more cars coming at the light a few miles ahead. 

“Fuck it.” The idol decided to jump out into the street after them.

The Watchdog had almost had the woman on his shoulder when he saw a flicker of something coming his way. The man looked at the street ahead then back at the empty space in front of him before tossing the woman off of him and running.

Jackson’s eyes widened as he leaped to catch the inhuman in his arms; the woman cradling her bump. Jackson started to stand but the pain from his side flared up and caused him to buckle. A horn blared out as a sports car started barreling towards them. The woman cried out and covered an arm over her face.

Jackson pushed forth all of his magic, closed his eyes as he shot out his hand, and prayed that he had enough energy to stop it. He heard the sound of tires screeching; then metal grinding against pavement, and then nothing. Jackson peeled opened his eyes to see smoke and a red Ferrari with a license plate ‘STANTHEMAN’ sitting just inches away from his face. 

“I knew I should’ve gotten a Camaro.” an elderly man; foreign; with white slick back hair and black sunglasses looked out the window of his car and shook his head at the blown out tires.

Jackson looked out and saw that several cars had stopped with their tires destroyed as well. The idol then heard a small gasped and looked backed down at the woman who was gawking at him. Jackson quickly remembered that he was still in the street and that his powers were waning because of overuse. Jackson carried the woman across the street where multiple pedestrians stood. Jackson put her down on a bench, bowed, and ran into the direction that he saw the Watchdog escape to.

Jackson jogged and peered down multiple side streets and allies before he spotted a dog helmet laying on the pavement. Jackson stuck close to the brick wall of a building; slowly creeping and pulling from what was left of his powers. Jackson did a quick countdown from 3 before swinging into the alleyway to attack.

Jackson was greeted to the sight of the Watchdog he was chasing out on the ground; neck bent in an odd angle with the Black Widow, full suit and all, standing over him with an impassive look on her face.

“Tha-”

“Try not to run off like that for future reference.” Natasha warned, “There’s already enough reckless behavior from us as it is. Don’t want you to start learning bad habits.”

The adrenaline that was fueling Jackson started to fade, and with that came a slow but burning pain throughout his body. Jackson’s breath started coming out shallow as he winced in pain, “Too late.”

Natasha huffed out but walked over to Jackson and gently pulled his arm over her shoulder and held the younger up, “You know you gave Tony more grey hairs when you ran right?”

“I wasn’t really thinking in that moment to be honest.” Jackson said as they walked.

Natasha blinked and muttered, “Why does he decide to pick out people who are the worst of his traits?”

“What?”

“Nothing. C’mon. We gotta fix you up before your concert. I’m sure your Ahgases would start a riot if they saw you like this.”

Jackson smiled at the name of his fans coming from the Avenger when a thought came to mind, “Wait, what about him?”

Natasha glanced back at the Watchdog agent and then back to Jackson, “Yeah don’t worry about him he’s not getting up.”

Jackson wanted to press, but decided against it. He still had bigger things to put to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WANG FIGHTING! A bit anti climactic, but fight scenes are hard to really put down. One more chapter until we are officially DONE with Departure II. Last chapter should hopefully (because I can never do things on a set date) be done tomorrow, but make sure to visit my tumblr for any updates regarding that. And as always; thank you to everyone reading this series. It's been a long road and its only just the beginning!
> 
> Also CAPTAIN MARVEL TRAILER?!?! YES!! AND GOT7 AWARD SHOW WINS!! KEEP STREAMING LULLABY GUYS!!


	13. Chapter 13

“What do you mean you can’t remove it?” Jackson gawked at Fitzsimmons.

SHIELD had effectively managed to clear out the Watchdogs and make everyone believe the issue truly was an electrical error (how they managed to hide bullet holes was beyond Jackson). Tony really was a helpful distraction as many of Jackson’s fans, and members, were delighted to see the Iron Man himself. SHIELD had patched him up and sent him on his way back inside where the rapper put together a somewhat passable excuse as to where he was and why no one could find him.

“I went out a different way. And left my phone inside.” Was all Jackson could come up with.

Besides a few suspicious glances from some of his members (Jaebum and Jinyoung) and more knowing glances from others (Yugyeom and Mark), it seemed to work well enough for their managers and staff to shove them back inside and rush them through outfit changes, hair and makeup, and a quick secondary rehearsal. Jackson was as first to finish up, when he received a text from Daisy to meet her and the rest of the heroes in a security room on the floor below his. Coulson and May were having a lengthy conversation in a corner that he couldn’t pick out, Yoyo and Mack cuddled up together on a chair next to Fitzsimmons who were typing away on a table with a laptop connected to several other machines strung together with wires. Daisy stood at the door watching it all when Jackson came in.

“While we were able to deactivate it, its drawn out too much electricity for us to remove it without structural damage.” Fitz explained.

“That and one wrong misstep could lead to a citywide power outage. It’s better if we circumnavigate it throughout the venue and let it burn itself out until we can safely remove it.” Simmons tacked on.

“So you're saying use it to power our concert basically?”

Daisy shrugged, “Wouldn’t hurt. Pretty sure the venue wouldn’t mind not having to generate its own electricity for the next few days.”

Jackson shuddered at the thought of performing right under a machine that could’ve wiped them all out an hour ago, but cancelling now would a) cause chaos and b) disappoint their fans. There’s a part of the idol that also wanted to perform just to blank out the craziness that occurred.

“You alright?” The agent asked.

“Still a bit sore in places but surprisingly yeah. Glad that I wasn’t shot with an actually bullet so that’s a plus.” 

“And mentally?”

Jackson pondered at her question before saying, “There’s a lot to process and unfortunately not a lot of time right now. I know terrified is a trait to describe it. But less so when I remember that you all were here to help.”

“Well it is our job,” Jackson raised an eyebrow at Daisy, “However I wouldn’t feel too great if something happened to you either. Happy?”

“Ah! Tsundere!” Jackson beamed at Daisy and put up finger hearts. 

The agent flipped him off while trying (and failing) to hide a smile.

“Not gonna lie, it was also kinda cool to fight alongside with you. And then Tony joined in too.”

“Stark just happened to be there Jackson.” Daisy retorted.

“Yeah but it was perfect like-Oh! The Dream Team! That’s what we should call ourselves!”

“The what?”

“The Dream Team. You, me, and Tony. Cause you two are the only people I’ve had full length dreams about when it came to my powers. That means your both incredibly important to me. And we’re also pretty powerful together.”

Daisy just stared the idol, “Okay no-”

“This has to be a thing now.”

“No it does not.”

“It’s gonna be a thing. I declare it.” Jackson grinned wickedly.

“I don’t even work with Stark.”

“But you can.”

“No.” Daisy crossed her arms.

“Dream Team.” Jackson whispered.

“Jackson I swear to god!”

“You two are such siblings, it’s adorable.” The two looked at Mack who was smiling at them.

“Aren’t we?!” Jackson squealed while Daisy gave a glare her fellow agent.

“Jackson, I will drown you in the Yoyogi Park Fountain.” Daisy threatened but Jackson could tell it was empty by the way she kept biting back her laughter.

“What and ruin such a stylish getup? Tremors that's criminal.” Mack referred to Jackson’s all white outfit for Got7’s opening song; A cap, a dyed white denim vest with a muscle tee under, with ripped jeans to match.

“Don’t make fun my stylist’s hard work Mack.” Jackson pouted.

“Leave him alone Mack.” Yoyo, lightly slapped Mack’s chest, “He looks good. And he also has to be on stage in about 20 minutes.”

“Exactly-wait. Fuck.” Jackson pulled out his phone and checked at the time.

The group laughed as Jackson almost tripped as he ran out the door.

“Wait!” Jackson peaked his head back into the room, “You guys coming up to see the show?”

“If we have time.” Coulson feigned indifference.

“I know you’re curious Coulson. Don’t act like you haven’t wanted to see what he does in person.” Yoyo pointed at her boss.

“We might stay and watch for a few songs.” May said finally.

“Yay!”

“Go before you get chewed out!” Daisy pushed the idol out the room.

Jackson ran back up to his floor and was immediately scolded and hurried off by his managers back to the staircase to reach the bottom of the stage. Jackson eventually met up with the rest of his members and stood on the platform that would lift them up. The tech crew quickly tested and added his mic before scurrying off for the boys to start the show. 

“You speak to Daisy?” Mark slid over to Jackson.

Jackson nodded, “And the rest of the SHIELD team.”

“Everything alright?” Mark questioned.

Jackson could tell there was more to that question, but they were going up to perform in a few minutes. A longer conversation needed to happen later.

“Yes and no. But it's less bad news and more good. We’ll talk about after the show I promise.” 

Mark seemed a bit wary but nodded and smiled, “You better.”

The two went back to their positions as they heard the countdown in their earpieces. Jackson felt a stare from his right and glanced over to see Yugyeom with a concerned expression. Jackson gave a warm smile, a thumbs up, and mouthed ‘All good’ to the maknae. Yugyeom seemed to look a lot more relieved afterwards and stood up straighter. 

Jackson rolled his shoulders back and bent his head down. The platform pulled them up, and Jackson could hear the screams of his fans echoing around him. The rapper lifted his head up and saw a sea of green lights. Jackson scanned the room and tried to absorb each face. Jackson eyes went up to the right and happened to catch two familiar faces. Natasha stood in a tee and jeans while Tony still had on his suit from earlier. The Avenger grinned and raised the Ahgabomb that was in his hand.

Jackson gleamed at the sight.

The idol then turned forward and breathed in. The first few beats of the song started, and Jackson instantly felt at home.

* * *

 

**_“What do you plan on doing now?”_ ** _ Jackson looked up at the Dragon as he laid in the tall grass as he watched the sunset. _

_ He had come here to collect his thoughts; being next to the spirit seemed to bring him peace. However he knew they would want to discuss this. In fact the two of them needed to after what happened. _

_ “I’m not sure.” Jackson twirled a piece of reed in between his fingers. _

**_“You do.”_ ** _ They said. _

_ Jackson grumbled at the straightforward comment but they were right. Jackson knew what his decision was as soon as he saw that woman being dragged away. Maybe even when he found the bomb. _

_ “I didn’t know what to do. If it weren’t for Tony and Daisy, I...people would’ve died. We-I couldn’t use magic continuously. It kept going in and out. I’m supposed to have these powers, I worked to keep them in check and yet-” _

**_“You only trained to have control. Never for battle.”_ ** _ They noted. _

_ Jackson deflated, “Yeah. I did.” _

_ Jackson had thought to when his whole issue started. He just wanted it to go away and to continue on with his career. But it was clear to the idol that the sudden shift in his life meant that this side of him couldn’t be ignored. _

_ “ It’s...it’s inevitable isn’t it? This whole battle. Me being in it.” _

_ There was silence from the spirit. Then,  _ **_“It appears so. However I believe a certain agent has told you that you are responsible for your own actions until the time has come. So again I ask; what do you plan to do?”_ **

_ Jackson recalled his conversation with Yan a few days back. He meant it when he said he didn’t wanna lose his career. But Jackson didn’t want to stand aside in dangerous situations when he knew he could do something to potentially end it. _

_ “I’m gonna do what I’ve been doing: Train and work.”  _

_ The dragon tilted their head. _

_ Jackson stood, “No listen. This entire time I’ve been going back and forth between work, SHIELD, the Avengers compound, and the Sanctums. And that was while I was on tour. We have a break coming up,” _

**_“Where you’ll still be working,”_ **

_ “But it’s less work than before. I did all of this just on the off chance I could protect Daisy. And it worked. Think about an actual concrete schedule without having to focus that much on one person. I’d be able to work on sparring with and without my magic. And still do my actual job at the same time.” _

**_“Are you capable of handling it?”_ **

_ “I’m not giving up or leaving Got7. Not now and not ever. And I know I have to do this, if not for innocent lives, then for my boys. It probably won’t be easy; maybe even kick my ass on occasion. But I’m not gonna give up.” Jackson said determined. _

**_“Your incredibly stubborn and naive Jia Er.”_ ** _ The dragon butted his head against Jackson’s chest,  _ **_“But you're ambitions have proven to be strong and successful.”_ **

_ “So you’re with me on this?” _

**_“Of course.”_ **

 

“You look weird just sitting on the floor like that.” Mark pointed out as soon as the younger had woken up.

Jackson stood up and stretched from his meditating position on the airplane floor. It wasn’t the ideal place for him to connect with the spirit in him, but he knew once they got back home he wouldn’t be able to focus as well. 

“Were my eyes glowing?” Jackson asked.

“No?”

“Not that weird then.” Jackson picked up his phone and charger from his sit and plopped down in his chair.

Mark chuckled a bit but his smile started to wane, “So...the Watchdogs tried to use our venue as a hideout?”

“Yeah.” Jackson said shallowly.

Jackson had never not told Mark about anything involving his powers. But even hours after finding the bomb Jackson still couldn’t shake the fear that had latched onto him. Mark didn’t need to know how bad it really was.

“It was kinda a last ditch effort to not get caught.”

“And it failed spectacularly it seems.” Mark showed him a news article on his phone about the Deputy Prime Minister being arrested alongside multiple Watchdogs.

Jackson couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Daisy pushing a Watchdog agent in a police van.

“So we don’t have to worry about any other Watchdog agents coming after Yugyeom right?”

“No. And it was an error on their part; they were looking for another enhanced.” Jackson lied.

“That’s good. As much as we mess with him, No one would want him taken away. God knows what they would do to him.” Mark said darkly while gazing at the maknae.

Jackson looked over at Yugyeom and Bambam, who sat two aisles away from them giggling while taking pictures of a sleeping Jaebum. Youngjae was in the aisle next to them invested in something on his phone, while Jinyoung was glued to a book. 

Jackson’s heart leaped in his chest. All of this was what he could’ve lost today and Jackson could never forget that.

“I’m going to stay at the compound while doing my promotions.” Jackson stated.

Mark’s eyes shot up from his phone, “Wait really?”

Jackson nodded, “I can train with Tony and the New York Sanctum’s not that far.”

“But you figured out how to control your stuff. And that vision with Daisy came true, so why-”

“Because of everything that’s been happening around us. I can control my powers but I don’t know how to really use them if there’s a crisis.”

“None of that was your fault gaga.” Mark said softly.

“But even if it wasn’t, what happens if we get attacked again? Or we get caught up in something else? I have these abilities and no way to protect you guys.”

“That’s not your job Jackson.”

“But there’s that-”

“I’m not believing in that bullshit!” Mark’s voice had caught Jinyoung’s attention as he looked up at the two.

[“Sorry Jinyoung-ah.”] 

Jinyoung still seemed concerned but went back to reading.

Mark turned back to Jackson and started speaking at a lowered tone, [“I know that you're visions are gonna lead you to some dangerous stuff. I know that you can’t stop most it if you tried,”]

“But please don’t try to take on everything because you think you have to protect us. Or that you have to be some hero because you have powers. Just...take care of yourself okay? Please?” Mark begged.

Jackson ducked his head down and swallowed down the lump in his throat, “I’ll try. I’m sorry for stressing you out. Now and every other time.”

“I’ve never had an issue keeping this whole thing a secret,” Mark sighed, “But if something happens that puts you in serious danger, I don’t know if it’ll stay that way.”

“I wouldn’t expect it to. I promise I’ll stay safe. And plus I have an Avenger on speed dial remember?”

Mark rolled his eyes at the comment yet smirked at the younger. The rapper was finally comfortable with receiving help, and for the first time since he found out, Mark could tell that Jackson seemed truly at ease with himself.

Once the plane had landed, the group shuffled into the airport and eventually into a van to head home. Jackson tried to get as much sleep as he could, but was slightly uncomfortable as he was practically squished into the window (Jaebum had been sitting next to him, so Jackson couldn’t complain too much). Once they finally reached the dorms, Jackson had all but jumped into his bed; just barely having enough energy to strip down to a tank top and boxers before falling asleep.

 

Jackson had slept until noon the next day; only getting up when he heard screams of laughter from the maknae line. The rapper laid in his bed for a whole 15 minutes while listing everything he’d need for the next couple months. Jackson could just as easily walk back to his room and get something using magic, but then he’d have to explain how he managed to get all the way back to South Korea from China if he got caught. Jackson eventually rolled out of bed and started getting ready. The idol had gotten out the shower and had one luggage filled and zipped when Yugyeom knocked on his door frame.

The maknae’s cheery attitude falter a bit when he saw his hyung’s bags, “I thought you don’t start promotions in China until next week.”

“I do. I just figured I’d leave early. Maybe go see my parents before going to work.”

“But your parents are on vacation and your place won’t be ready til Saturday.” Yugyeom pointed out.

“When did you become so nosy?” Jackson threw one of his shirts at Yugyeom.

The younger crinkled his nose and threw the shirt back on the ground, “Since I realized I wasn’t...y’know...the only one.”

Jackson had a feeling that they would have to talk about this again. He wanted to. There was so much both of them didn’t know about the other; both having powers that predated the battle of New York and the Inhuman outbreak.

“Close the door.” Jackson jerked his head towards the hallway.

Yugyeom shut the door behind him and moved closer into the room. Yugyeom shifted foot to foot for a minute before finally breaking down.

“Two questions.”

Jackson blinked, “Okay.”

“Firstly; you’re not Inhuman. But are you like alien? Or like bitten by something? Freak accident?”

“Are you asking if I was dumped into radioactive waste or something?” Jackson laughed.

“Yah! I’m just trying to understand.”

“Okay, okay. I’m not alien as far as I’m concerned. And definitely not bitten by some radioactive bug. My stuff’s more magic based. And it was passed over to me.”

Yugyeom bursted out into laughter.

“I’m serious!” Jackson looked at him affronted.

“No! No! I just can’t help...but imagine you in like a cloak or something!” Yugyeom wheezed, “Do you do spells? Do you have a magic wand?! Hyung! Do you have a magic carpet?!”

“I have a magic door that can send you to the Himalayas.” The older muttered.

Yugyeom finally sobered up, “Okay I’m sorry.”

“Magic is actually very real you know.” Jackson crossed his arms.

“I know it’s real. What do you think Sunmi-noona is?”

“That’s just a dumb rumor Gyeomie.” Jackson deadpanned.

“She’s got like this magical aura about her, I just know it.”

“What was the second question?”

“Are you like a superhero?” Yugyeom’s voice dropped down to almost a whisper.

“Wha-what makes you say that?”

“Tony Stark helped you escape kidnapping and then he comes to our concert. Plus you were with Quake when you came to talk to me. It’s not a coincidence hyung.”

Jackson exhaled heavily, “Its...Yes and no. I’m still not quite sure what I’m doing. And there’s a lot that I’m learning about myself that I didn’t know before so... right now I’m just working on how to use my magic the way I want to. Later though? That might be a different story.” 

“Okay.” Yugyeom hummed.

“It’s not like I’m not gonna be in the group or anything-”

“No, I’m not worried about that. You always seem to manage multiple things at once well. You're already a step ahead of me as far as knowing what you are. I don’t have a clue.”

Jackson wrapped an arm around the maknae and pulled him into a hug, “It's hard not knowing. For the longest time I didn’t understand and desperately wanted the truth. But when I did, I wasn’t really satisfied either. Its okay not having all the answers. That’s not important. How you see and carry yourself is. Your enhancedness isn’t the beginning and end of you, so don’t feel like you have put all the pieces together to be who you are.”

“...Gosh you're like my appa.” Yugyeom joked.

Jackson couldn’t bring himself to hit him or give a snarky remark. Yugyeom always seemed uncomfortable with genuine verbal affection from his hyung’s. Jackson knew his dongsaeng appreciated the advice nonetheless.

But, “Yes, I am your appa now gyeomie. Now respect your appa by carrying his bags into the living room.”

Yugyeom scoffed and smirked, “You have arms hyung. Do it yourself.”

Jackson; offended; grabbed his pillow off the bed and swatted Yugyeom with it. The maknae let out a shrieking laugh as he ran out the room to avoid being hit. The rapper chuckled as he threw down his pillow and finished packing.

Once he tossed in the last of his toiletries, Jackson closed his second bag, and dragged both of them out into the living room. Youngjae and Bambam were practically melted in the couch as they played mario kart while Mark, Jinyoung, and Yugyeom looked on. Jackson caught Jaebum in the kitchen stirring around a bowl of tteokbokki. The elder looked up at Jackson and much like Yugyeom, dropped his warm smile when he saw the packed bags.

“You’re leaving already?” Jaebum stared at the luggage as if it offended him.

“Uh, yeah. A friend of mine wanted to meet up with me and he leaves just as I start promotions.”

“Did you tell management?” Jinyoung asked. 

“I told them to be prepared that I might leave earlier.”

“I guess we’ll see you in August then.”

“Yup.” Jackson then turned to Youngjae and Bambam, “You two aren’t gonna say bye?”

“Bye.”

“Later hyung.” Youngjae and Bambam mumbled without looking away from the tv.

Jackson narrowed his eyes before leaping onto the sofa, and onto both of their laps.

“AH! Hyung!” Youngjae cried as Jackson grabbed the singer by his neck and smacked a kiss on his cheek.

“Move your fat ass.” Bambam slapped Jackson’s butt which only made the older rise his hips higher.

Jackson then sat up to straddle bambam as he kissed his forehead. Once the he was content with the two’s squirming, Jackson stood up and went around to hug Yugyeom from behind.

“Remember what I said okay?” Jackson said into Yugyeom’s back.

“I will.” Yugyeom smiled shyly.

Jackson released the younger and glided over to Jinyoung, who fully embraced Jackson.  After, Mark pulled Jackson into a side hug but not before muttering something in his ear.

[“Don’t make me have to come over to that compound because you got hurt.”] Mark slipped into mandarin.

“I won’t let that happen.” Jackson responded.

Jackson then went to Jaebum, who had a look on his face that Jackson couldn’t pinpoint. It was gone instantly once Jackson peered up at him.

[“Don’t forget to call us when you can yeah?”] Jaebum reminded.

“Yes oppa!” Jackson cheered.

Jaebum sputtered out a nervous laugh as his face turned a light pink.

“Ew.” Bambam cringed.

Jackson stuck his tongue out at the the younger as he picked up his bags. Jackson took one more good look at the boys before waving and walking out the door.

Jaebum stared at the closed door for several minutes; slightly solemn at the departure of the Hong Kong native. 

“Aish. Don’t look like a lost puppy hyung. He’s just gonna be gone for a couple of months; not going off to war.” Jinyoung nudged the leader.

“He’ll be fine hyung.” Youngjae said as he saw the elder’s uneased expression.

Jaebum just seemed to frown at that. He was well aware that he’d see the younger soon. Yet Jaebum couldn’t shake the feeling that he’s losing Jackson. He couldn’t explain it, but Jaebum knew the clench in his heart wasn’t just lovesick. 

“Of course he will.” Jaebum forced a smile.

* * *

 

“Parker!” Jackson’s screams echoed through the compound as he held up Peter in his arms.

“Fuck Jackson! Put me down! You're squeezing my insides!” Peter croaked out.

“Put him down superstar, he’s had a long night patrolling.” Tony waved at the older of the two.

Jackson put down the spider man but then started cradling him, “Who hurt our Peter? Who do I need to fight?”

“You can barely fight as it is.” Peter mumbled as he blushed.

“Neither can you!”

“Both of you could use some work with your technique. Which is a good thing you're both here.” Tony placated, “So workshop. Now.”

The two boys followed Tony down to his shop as the Avenger started babbling on about sparring schedules and safety in the field.

“Also Jackson, we gotta talk about you and SHIELD missions.” Tony brought up.

“Wait what do you mean missions? I thought that was an absolute ‘no’ in your book.” Jackson asked.

“Trust me kid it still is. But Coulson seemed to think that you can do good on extraction missions with enough planning. Mainly black market tech and terrigen crystals. Not really low level enough for my taste, but it’s better than stealth missions for highly dangerous groups.”

“I could always work with Peter on patrols. Build my way up to stuff like that.”

“That’d create a lot more buzz about you that you don’t want considering your job. Also, you’d be stealing my thunder. I’ve already gotta compete with some devil or something out in Hell's Kitchen.” Peter mentioned.

“I mean more backup recon stuff. Plus I don’t even have a suit to steal you're thunder with.”

Both Tony and Peter gave each other knowing looks that Jackson instantly picked up on, “What?” 

“Mr. Stark’s been busy on-”

“Hey! Don’t steal my surprise underoos.” Tony pointed at Peter as the doors to the workshop opened. 

The trio strolled into the shop and Tony turned left past his iron man suits towards one of the paneled walls. 

“I figured I’d cook up something so you don’t ever have to wear those god awful drabs they call uniforms over at SHIELD.” Tony said while typing in a code on a security pad on the wall.

“They’re not that bad.” Tony looked over his shoulder at Jackson and raised an eyebrow, “Okay maybe they need better Jackets.”

“Right.” Tony hummed.

The keypad blinked a bright green and the wall opened up to a glass case. Jackson marveled at what was inside. It seemed basic in terms of style and color; all black, the top going up to his neck, the pants going down halfway of the shin where they were tucked neatly inside tactile boots, a utility belt, and fingerless gloves to add. What struck out to the rapper the most though, was a long black facemask that could cover most of his face.

“Pretty minimalist style, but it’s a first. I can work on a different style a bit later, but it’s got good material if you consider being shot at, good insulation fabric, and..ugh.” Tony groaned.

“What?”

“He reached out to Doctor Strange to see if he could add magic to it.” Peter added.

“I consulted him about possible theories on how to implement certain practices into your suit to accommodate your abilities.” Tony revised.

_ “He added magic. Boss invited Strange to work on the suit and was furious when the Doctor took it to his Sanctum because he didn’t trust Mr.Stark with it.”  _ FRIDAY butted in.

“No one asked you Fri.” Both boys laughed at Tony as yelled at his AI.

“You really folded on the whole magic vs science battle just to get a suit for me?” 

The elder coughed, “Might as well have something that works with you. And Strange, albeit a pompous ass, had good insight on some aspects.”

Jackson gave the warmest smile he could muster to Tony before looking back at the suit. The ido traced his hand along the glass feeling the traces of magic that thrummed through it.

“Strange said something about the mask altering your face when you put it on. He also droned on about it being intuitive-”

Jackson’s eyes flickered a light blue and an armband suddenly appeared on the suits right arm with the character ‘星’ inscribed to it.

“Like that.” Tony finished.

Peter gazed in awe at the slight change, “Woah. Is that Chinese?”

“Y-yeah. It means ‘star’.”

“Pretty egotistic there.” Tony quipped.

_ “There is a different word for the meaning of a celebrity Star. This version of star refers to the ones that exist in space.”  _ FRIDAY informed.

“How do you pronounce it? And why that name?” Peter asked.

“It’s pronounced ‘Xīng’ but I’m not really sure why,”

**“Name.”**

Jackson frowned,  _ It’s what? _

**“My name. The one given to me.”**

_ By who? _

**“I don’t remember. But it feels,”**

“Right.” Jackson mumbled.

“What’s right?” Tony questioned.

Jackson whipped around before saying, “This moment! This day! This wonderful gift to me thanks to one Tony Stark!”

Tony scoffed, “Yeah whatever. You're not gonna be saying that once you go through sparring with the bots.”

“Probably won’t be too bad.”

Tony eyed the idol skeptically, “Well then since you're so optimistic, you ready to get started?”

Jackson took another look at the suit. His fears a lot more settled, his powers reigned in, and a more clear goal for the future set out made Jackson’s chest swell with triumph. Jackson then focused back to Tony. One of a handful of people he could trust with his powers. And one of few who could help him through this.

“Nope.” Jackson said with full confidence, “But let’s do it anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S A WRAP! FINALLY! Officially done with Departure II! Kinda bittersweet for me because its taken a whole year to finish this, but i'm glad I didn't try to finish this series before Infinity War cause now I have a pretty good idea for how I want things to go for Flight Log. And again THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! There were nights that I was stuck and constantly made me second guess myself on this series but it was your comments, your kudos, and your asks on tumblr that really helped me stick with this. This is such a crazy story and I'm glad you all are here for it.
> 
> While this is the end of the story, there was technically something else that was supposed to be in this chapter, much similar to how Departure Act I ended (a post credit if you will) and while I don't have time to write it now...let's just say I might post something a bit later in the week involving that extra tidbit. Not really that important, but for those of you that's been wondering about a certain Captain well... just keep an eye out on my tumblr and my account ;)
> 
> I've got work and two more midterms this week but rest assured DEPARTURE III STARTING NEXT WEEK ON WEDNESDAY!!


End file.
